


Falling In and Crawling Out

by silentflux



Category: 24/CM/NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase meets Tony.  Tony and Chase hang out.  Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards.  An old enemy comes back to haunt  them.  And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 1 of 12

_**FIC: Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 1 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, Various pairings, NC-17**_  
 **Title:** Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 1 of 12

 **Authors:** Aaryn/[](http://docs-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[ **docs_girl**](http://docs-girl.livejournal.com/) & Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandoms:** 24/CM/NCIS

 **Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize? Isn’t ours… We’re just playing here until the nice men with the jackets come to pick us up…

 **Warnings:** Slash…femmeslash… violence, torture…if you don’t like it, don’t read it…

 **A/N:** This was just too much fun to write… seriously. I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as we did writing it.

Thanks to our betas, [](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/profile)[**freetodream5**](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/profile)[**hawk_dancing**](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/). All remaining mistakes are ours…

 **Summary:** Chase meets Tony. Tony and Chase hang out. Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards. An old enemy comes back to haunt them. And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)

**

Jason nearly tumbled down the stairs under the weight of his luggage. Damn those broken elevators. Hefting his and Spencer’s bags he tried to find the rail and missed. “Hold on there,” a man’s hands caught him. Brilliant green eyes and a bright smile greeted him. “Probie! This man needs some assistance.”

Rolling his eyes at Tony, McGee jogged over to where the profiler was struggling and introduced himself. “Hi. I’m Special Agent Tim McGee. Can I help you with your luggage, sir?”

“Gideon, FBI,” the older man panted, handed over one suitcase. “My team abandoned me for the coffee machine.” He smiled politely at the younger man.

“Yes, it’s an honor to meet you.” Tim tilted his head. “I’ve read several of your articles and find it extremely helpful when we’re stuck on a case.” He followed the older man up the stairs, a careful few steps behind.

Jason turned and nearly fell again. “Thank you, Agent McGee. Who are you with?” He managed to catch himself this time.

“NCIS,” he volunteered, blushing that he hadn’t thought to add that earlier.

“Navy?” Jason gestured down the hall. “Room 323. I wouldn’t have guessed that.” The carpet, he noted, was a lovely shade of vomit green interspersed with feces brown.

“Nah, I’m not Navy. I work for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service, but I’m not enlisted. We’re mostly made up of civilians or retired military,” Tim stated, falling into the habit of answering the question with one of his more routine answers.

Jason fumbled out the keycard. “Really? I’ve never had the chance to work with NCIS...Usually we deal with local law enforcement.” He tried to scan the card. It beeped at him. Staring at the lock in consternation, he tried again.

“Yeah, we’re cops for any part of the Navy or Marines. We go where there are cases that need us. Basically everywhere. Kind of like your team, but we can go worldwide if we have to.” Tim continued his spiel as he followed the older man into the room and settled the suitcases on the stands.

The FBI agent looked up in interest. “Internationally mobile? How does that work? We have trouble getting to California.”

“We hitch rides with military already headed that way, mostly. Just basically whatever’s needed,” he stated softly. “You should meet my boss, Gibbs. I have no doubts he’d love to pick your brain a bit as well. Not to mention Abby.”

“Really?” Jason sighed in relief and cracked his back. “My team is down in the lobby, getting coffee. Would you like to join me for some?” He smiled reassuringly at the young man.

Nodding eagerly, McGee grinned and followed the FBI agent back down the stairs, chatting softly about his team and what they did while Gideon seemed to listen and absorb every word.

The older man raised his hand, Jason called, “Aaron, Spence...” That garnered the attention of the various BAU members assembled around the only round table in the place. “Where’s JJ and Elle?” he asked absently, sitting next to Spencer.

“Oh, they wandered off to do.... something,” Hotch answered vaguely, uncertain himself exactly what the girls were up to.

“Ahh...” Jason turned. “Agent Tim McGee, NCIS,” he introduced the other man. “This is my team. Aaron Hotchner, Dr. Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan, and Penelope Garcia, our computer goddess.”

Raising his eyebrow, Tim nodded his greeting as he said, “It’s nice to meet all of you. I--”

"Probie!” McGee sighed softly and turned to greet his partner.

“Tony,” he said back in the weary tone he always used with DiNozzo.

Tony dodged through the various LEOs flowing in and out of the hotel. Just as he was about to reach the table, he collided with a tall, dark-haired man who yelped painfully as they went down.

“Sorry, man,” Tony apologized, pulling himself back up and reaching down to help the other man.

With a growl his hand was swatted away. “Don’t fuckin’ bother.” The darker-haired man grabbed the edge of a nearby table and slowly began to pull himself to his feet.

“Said I was sorry,” Tony grumbled, shooting the other man a dark look as he pulled back to study him. Definitely dangerous with all those sleek lines and muscle not to mention that wary look that you get after a lot of undercover work.

Grimacing, Chase touched his ribs. “No, man. Not your fault. I just get bitchy when I’m sore...” A harsh call of his name made him groan but he ignored it, blatantly dissing his partner. He managed a small smile. “Edmunds...Chase. Counter-terrorist unit.”

“Tony DiNozzo, NCIS,” he answered, grinning back at him. “And I know how it is.” He shrugs and looks over to where Tim was watching. “I was just going to get coffee. Wanna come? I’ll buy you a cup to make up for it.”

“You’re on,” Chase replied easily. He put his hand on his side as he followed Tony to the counter. “NCIS...You dealt with that bomb on the destroyer.”

“Yeah,” Tony winced, remembering that day. “Yeah, we did.”

Chase grabbed a cup of black coffee. “It was good work. Sometimes good ain’t enough.” He shrugged. “It happens more than you know, DiNozzo.” Looking up through his eyelashes he gave the other man a smile that was both feral and seductive.

Tony felt the shiver along his spine in response to that look. And this conference was definitely becoming more interesting by the moment as he quietly returned that smile with one of his own, cocking his head to the side as he brushed a little too close to Chase as he made his way over to where McGee was motioning for him. “Coming?” he asked, his voice innocent.

Rolling his eyes, Tim responded, “Tony, this is Jason Gideon. He’s the one who wrote the article I showed you.”

Jason nodded in greeting. “We’re FBI. I take it you’re Tony DiNozzo?”

Tony nodded, offering his hand. “That’s me. Pleasure to meet you” He looked over his shoulder when he felt heat there, his eyes crinkling at the edges when he saw the CTU agent.

Chase sipped his coffee and watched the mismatched group in amusement. Jack would be furious with him when he finally found him. Fuck Jack. Hearing the word profiler, he examined the motley group closer. The darkest of the FBI men looked up at him with hot, dark eyes. The CTU agent smirked. This was definitely not going to be a dull conference.

They discussed random things and when the time for dinner rolled around, the group reluctantly broke up. Tony took the opportunity to play a little more by stepping even closer to Chase as he passed by, his hand brushing in an - almost - innocent movement.

Chase cocked his head, leaning into the heat of the former cop’s body. He’d held himself aloof from the small group, drifting on the edges but never speaking directly to anyone. The profilers noted his seeming arrogance but also noticed the wary look in his eyes and how ragged his breathing was.

“Want some dinner?” Tony murmured quietly enough so that no one except the CTU agent would hear. He had also noticed the hitch in the other man’s breathing, and given the way he’d been holding his ribs, that might not be a good thing.

The green-eyed man looked startled. “Depends.” He managed a small smirk. “You interested in dessert?”

Lips twitching as he felt the heat shoot through him at the question, Tony cocked his head to the side before murmuring, “I’m always up for anything.”

“Good.” Chase pressed a part of a business card into his hand. “Room number’s on the back. Don’t look at it until after dinner.” He smiled slightly. “And if there’s a brunette woman in there and I’m not, tell her to get lost. She’s harmless.”

Eyebrow raised, Tony nodded and tucked the card back into his shirt cuff so as not to draw attention to it. Then McGee walked up behind him, asking loudly, “Coming, Tony?”

Tony managed to shoot Chase a heated look before following his teammate.

Jason squeezed Spence’s thigh under the table and watched the stranger watch DiNozzo. He leaned closer to his lover, “What do you think of Tony’s new friend, love?”

Spencer leaned against his lover slightly as he murmured, “I think he’s hurting... and I also think they’re going to have some fun later...”

“Fun...or more pain?” Jason sighed. “I hate intelligence work. It does terrible things to those who give their lives trying to do good through gray.”

Nodding, Spencer studied the two men for a moment before murmuring, “Tony’s not the type for pain... and it looks like they’re on the same wavelength.” He reached under the table to lace his fingers with his lover’s.

Jason nodded. “That does seem to be true. But I’ll lay good money that our silent friend will seek out pain before this week is through. Hopefully he’ll develop enough fondness for Tony not to follow through.”

Shaking his head, Spencer told him quietly, “Tony will develop too much feeling for him to let him go... that’s a man that takes everyone as his responsibility.”

The older man considered for a long moment. “Yes. And maybe Tony can develop enough of a hold on our silent friend to save him from himself. But he’s a wild one. And Tony himself is still learning control.” He smiled. “A bet then?”

Eyebrow rising, Spencer nodded. “I’m betting on Tony.” He tugged lightly on the older man’s hand as he stood up and tilted his head toward the dining area.

Jason followed willingly, not caring that several other men looked at them oddly. “Watch our friend at dinner. We need to see all the players before we set the odds.”

“Hmmm,” Spence sounded in agreement, not missing the looks either, but shrugging it off.

The two men settled down with the rest of their team, each keeping an eye on Tony and his new friend. The older man commented, “By Tony, gray-hair, blue eyes. If he so much as looks at Tony the right way, this night won’t happen.”

Nodding, Spencer watched Tony’s reaction to the older man and saw that his lover was correct. Whoever he was, Tony wanted him. Bad.

“And …obstacle number two,” Jason continued. “Blond hair, bi-chromatic eyes. He’s got a brunette on his arm and neither of them look happy with our friend.”

Spencer snorted as his eyes followed all four men. It was obvious what both the younger men wanted, but apparently both of the older agents had decided against it. Shaking his head, Spencer murmured softly, “Have I mentioned how glad I am that you...” He trailed off when Morgan turned and asked him something benign.

Chase shook off Jack’s hand. There were bruises on his bicep where his partner had gripped him. His appetite had left him. Casting a longing look at Tony, he headed out of the dining room and upstairs.

Tony pretended not to notice Chase’s departure because he knew Gibbs was watching him. Smiling at Abby, he murmured an excuse and left the table without glancing at his boss. It was definitely time to get out of there.

“And there they go,” Jason murmured. “Our alpha males don’t look very pleased with this turn of events.”

Snorting, Spencer shook his head. “If they’re not going to claim them, then they shouldn’t expect them to just wait around for absolutely nothing.”

Jason chuckled, leaning closer to his lover. “They’re fools.”

Nodding, Spencer gasped slightly when he felt the older man’s hand on his thigh. “Yes, they are.” He shifted slightly in his seat as the heat from where the older man touched him pulsed through him.

The older man leaned back in his chair. He had his lover. If they couldn’t figure it out, it was their loss.  
**


	2. Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 1 of 12

_**FIC: Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 2 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, Various pairings, NC-17**_  
 **Title:** Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 2 of 12

 **Authors:** Aaryn/[](http://docs-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[ **docs_girl**](http://docs-girl.livejournal.com/) & Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Fandoms:** 24/CM/NCIS

 **Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize? Isn’t ours… We’re just playing here until the nice men with the jackets come to pick us up…

 **Warnings:** Slash…femmeslash… violence, torture…if you don’t like it, don’t read it…

 **A/N:** This was just too much fun to write… seriously. I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as we did writing it.

Thanks to our betas, [](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/profile)[**freetodream5**](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/profile)[**hawk_dancing**](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/). All remaining mistakes are ours…

 **Summary:** Chase meets Tony. Tony and Chase hang out. Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards. An old enemy comes back to haunt them. And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)

**

Tony made quick work of the stairs and knocked on Chase’s door, his fingers tapping nervously against his thigh.

“It’s unlocked,” the other man called. He knelt next to his bag, checking that his less than legal weapons were out of sight.

Tony entered the hotel room, his hips swinging in an unconscious invitation as he came in and leaned against the wall, watching the other man.

Chase stood up and crossed his arms, raising his shirt above his head. He knew his back was mostly unmarked. Not enough to make even a cop suspicious of his past. Letting the shirt fall to the floor he turned around. The leather cuff remained snugly around his wrist.

Tony studied the man in front of him, heat pooling as he reached up to unbutton his own shirt, still leaning against the wall and watching him through his lashes.

Licking his lips, the CTU agent moved forward with the deadly grace of a large cat. He spread the shirt farther apart, running his fingers down the other man’s chest. Tony’s skin was rougher and darker than his own. Just like... His mouth claimed the cop’s harshly to drive the thoughts out of his head.

A moan of surprise, both at the suddenness and the roughness of the kiss escaped the blonde’s throat. Resting his hands on the dark-haired man’s hips, Tony pulled him flush against him, nibbling slightly on his lower lip as he pulled back, trying to gentle it just a bit.

Chase responded to the unspoken command. Darkly he wondered if he’d ever loose the instinctive submissiveness he had used undercover. His own arms slipped around the firm back and he parted his lips in invitation.

Delving his tongue inside that warm, wet mouth Tony groaned loudly, his fingers slipping underneath Chase’s waistband as his hands roamed over his torso.

The darker man pulled back to catch his breath. “We can move this to the bed if you’d prefer,” he rasped, his half-forgotten Bostonian accent attesting to his almost instant arousal. It’d been too long.

Nodding, Tony leaned in and nipped lightly at his shoulder as he backed them up toward the bed. God, he’d missed this, and Chase just felt so damned good.

Chase let his head tip back, loving how Tony’s tongue and teeth felt against the tender skin of his neck. He knew he should be doing something. Grinding against the other man maybe. But it felt so good to be touched by someone who understood. Who knew what undercover work did to you. And Tony knew and responded with a tenderness Chase had almost forgotten.

“Hmmm,” Tony sounded, pleased as he lowered the younger man back onto the bed, following him until they had full body contact.

Panting Chase slid a hand between them to try to work of Tony’s pants. “Oh God...Tony...” He found himself grinning breathless at the former cop. “You feel so fuckin’ good.”

Smirking, his eyes dancing, Tony murmured, “And you’re so fucking hot.” He ran his hands up and down smooth skin before deciding to cooperate and help the other man as he undid and wiggled out of his pants.

“Don’t...” Chase caught his breath, feeling the firm ass. “Don’t call me pretty...” He met the other man’s eyes.

Nodding, Tony murmured his assent as he nuzzled the other man’s neck in apology. He winced inwardly at what it indicated, but he stroked hands over smooth pale skin as he decided to do his best to chase away ghosts.

Other cops understood. Chase practically purred at the attention being lavished indiscriminately over his chest. His back arched up off the bed, pushing into the wandering hands. A little more straining let him kiss down Tony’s jaw.

Making pleased noises in the back of his throat, Tony asked, “You want me to ride you?” He nipped at the pulse point beneath the other man’s ear.

Chase nearly choked on the eager words. “God...Yes, Tony. Please...” His hands rubbed circles over the strong shoulders as he thrust up against the hard body through his jeans.

A slow smile spread across his face as Tony straddled Chase’s hips and reached for the lube he saw on the bedside table.

“Condoms are in the drawer,” Chase managed, flicking on of the brown nipples. “And you’re gonna need to use it.”

Nodding without asking, he grabbed the lube and a condom, ripping open the package with his teeth. Slicking his fingers, Tony leaned in for a deep kiss as he moaned, sliding the slick digits inside himself.

The younger man closed his eyes and let himself be kissed. Their tongues tangled and felt his cock twitch in protest of the denim the covered it. Both his hands moved up to run through the dirty blond hair.

Satisfied, Tony reached down, tugging away the jeans and placing the condom on Chase, rolling it down and slicking it with lube. Hips canting forward, Tony pulled back slightly and smiled at the younger man as he slowly sank down, a deep moan escaping him.

“Oh fuck...” The words dragged out as Chase’s smokey-green eyes rolled back. His breathing picked up as his fingers tightened on Tony’s hips.

“Yeah,” the older man panted as he adjusted. Shifting slightly, he balanced himself against the slender shoulders before beginning to move, hissing loudly when the angle changed and Chase’s cock found his prostate. “God.”

Chase arched up to meet Tony. The shuddering heat that clenched around his cock made him yelp softly. The older man laughed at him, moving one hand to stroke his cheek. He leaned into the gentle touch as his own fingers ran lightly up and down the other man’s spine.

“Feels so fucking wonderful,” Tony panted into Chase’s ear before suckling lightly on the straining tendons, picking up speed with his hips as the heat shivered through him lazily.

With a cracking laugh Chase replied, “You ought to feel how it is down here...” His voice faded out into a moan. Smirking, Tony clenched around him bearing down as he lifted himself up and slid back down hard, a strangled moan escaping him.

Chase shot up of the bed, responding instinctively to the simulation. His mouth crashed against Tony’s as he convulsed. Heat clawed out of him into the other man. Distantly he knew he was sobbing for breath.

Shuddering as he felt the younger man come inside him, Tony let everything go, trembling against Chase as he moaned into the kiss before his head fell to his shoulder and he set his teeth there.

He slowly lowered the both of them back to the mattress. The younger man was dry-sobbing, hands clutching his arms. Tony pulled him closer.

“Shhh,” Tony murmured soothingly in Chase’s ear, nuzzling the soft skin of his neck and stroking hands over the smooth, wonderfully strong body beneath his. “I’ve got you.”

Chase gripped the older man desperately. Sex had fled his mind. Now Tony was here and promising that it was over. That was enough. Resting his face against the base of the other man’s throat he managed a hoarse whisper. “Thanks.”

“S’nothing, Chase,” he told him softly continuing to stroke and nuzzle and make soothing noises. “Just glad you’re here with me so I could catch you.”

“You don’t run into many people who get it. Even if they’re cops,” Chase breathed, relaxing into the affection. His lips quirked into a tired smile. “If...If you aren’t worried about your reputation you can stay the night. I’ll even spring for breakfast.”

Smiling softly, Tony leaned in for a soft kiss. “I’d love to stay.”

Lifting his head to make the contact last longer, Chase sighed happily. “I’ve got to be up at seven. You?”

Nodding, Tony moved so that Chase’s softened cock fell from him and he took care of the condom before he settled back onto the bed and pulled the younger man close. “Seven’s good.” He nuzzled the long neck, licking away the salt.

The younger man snuggled into his body, dark head on his chest. The hand decorated by the leather band was protectively tucked next to his face. That ritual completed, he simply passed out.

Tony smiled sleepily, content for the first time in a long time as his hands traveled over the younger man’s form as he drifted off.

**

Chloe wasn’t easily or often scared. But this time she was. It took her less than thirty seconds to break into Chase’s room. Standing in the dark she waited for her eyes to adjust. Sure enough her best friend lay on the bed with the NCIS agent he’d been chatting up earlier. This didn’t bode well for tomorrow when Jack realized what his partner had been up to.

Tony felt someone in the room and lifted his head, blinking away the sleep to see a woman standing there. Looking down at Chase who was still asleep, he remembered what the younger man had said about a brunette.

She had her thumbnail between and was gnawing, eyes wide with a concern. Finally she sighed deeply and walked over to the nightstand and pulled a plastic baggie out of her pocket. It was arranged along with a cup of water on the nightstand next to Chase. Before she left, the woman touched Chase’s bare shoulder briefly then fled.

Tony’s eyebrow rose, but he settled back into the warmth that Chase seemed to radiate, nuzzling the soft hair as he tried to coax himself back into sleep.

**


	3. FIC: Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 3 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various pairings, FRAO

_  
**FIC: Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 3 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various pairings, FRAO**  
_  


 **Title** :Falling In and Crawling Out

 **Authors** :Aaryn/[](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/profile)[ **docs_girl16**](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/) & Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)

 **Rating** :FRAO

 **Fandoms** :24/CM/NCIS

 **Disclaimer** :Anything you recognize?Isn’t ours… We’re just playing here until the nice men with the jackets come to pick us up…

 **Warnings** :Slash…femmeslash… violence, torture…if you don’t like it, don’t read it…

 **A/N** :This was just too much fun to write… seriously.I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as we did writing it.

Thanks to our betas, [](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sylum_tru**](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/profile)[**hawk_dancing**](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/)   .All remaining mistakes are ours…

 **Summary** :Chase meets Tony.Tony and Chase hang out.Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards.An old enemy comes back to haunt one of them.And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)

~*~

Something, somewhere was playing Madonna. And it needed to die. Chase reached out from under the sheets to turn of his alarm clock. His fingers hit a glass of water. Groaning he rolled over and emptied the pills out of the bag into his mouth and chased them with water. He was fairly sure he’d slept with someone last night. But he couldn’t quite remember whom. For that matter, he wasn’t sure who he was supposed to be.

 

Turning to his companion he cleared his throat, “Morning.”

 

“Morning yourself, Chase,” Tony murmured, barely cracking his eyes open as his hands lazily dragged up and down the younger man’s spine. “Doing okay?”

 

Tony. The gentle eyes belonged to Tony. Chase relaxed back into his bedmate’s grip. “For a morning. Yeah.” He tipped his head back onto the broad shoulder. “Feels good to get some real sleep.”

 

Nodding in understanding, the NCIS agent nuzzled the soft hair and breathed in deep. “You were exhausted.” It was a soft statement of fact. “I’m glad you trusted me to watch over your sleep.”

 

Chase smiled crookedly. “You’re a good cop. What’s not to trust?” Lazily he stretched, arching around Tony to fully extend his body.Tony hissed slightly as he drew the other man closer, murmuring appreciatively as he enjoyed the skin on skin.

 

“Nuh-uh,” Chase teased, kissing his throat. “Shower and breakfast, Tony. We don’t have time for wake-up sex.”

 

Leaning down Tony caught the younger man’s lips in a deep kiss before he pulled back and pouted.

 

“If I’m late, Jack will kick my ass where everyone can see.” The younger man rolled easily from the bed and landed lightly on his feet. “However, we do have enough time for me to blow you in the shower.” With a teasing grin he sauntered into the bathroom.

 

Tony shook his head and followed the handsome man into the bathroom, getting close enough to draw Chase’s back flush with his front and moaning softly in his ear.

 

Chase chuckled and started the water, tugging him into the shower. “Consider this a thank you,” he whispered into Tony’s ears as he sank down to his knees.

 

A loud groan escaped Tony as his morning erection was surrounded by a warm, wet heat. God, that was... “Jesus, Chase,” he panted.

 

The younger man chuckled, making sure his lover got the whole effect of the vibration. Reaching up to stroke Tony’s balls as his mouth worked the hard cock he let himself relax into the heat of the pounding water. This was pleasure, not business so he could fully give himself over to the task of sending Tony to another plane of existence.

 

The blond clutched at the younger man’s strong shoulders as the sensory onslaught drove everything else away, small moans and whimpers escaping him as he fell back against the cold tile of the shower wall.

 

Pushing farther down, Chase swallowed repeatedly. His biological clock told him he had a little under five minutes to get Tony off, wash, and get dressed before Chloe came pounding on his door.

 

Shuddering violently, Tony came hard, his head slamming back into the tile behind him. Panting, he drew the younger man up and into a crushing, desperate kiss.

 

Dazed Chase opened his mouth into the frantic kiss. It took everything he had to draw back and say, “We gotta get cleaned up. Breakfast starts in seven minutes...”

 

Nodding, Tony pulled back, disappointed that he couldn’t take the time he wanted and fuck Chase senseless this morning. Running a hand over the younger man’s shoulder, he reached over and handed him the soap. “Then I guess we should get started.”

 

There was a loud bang on the door and the younger man groaned, rubbing the soap into his hair. “I have four more minutes, Chlo,” he bellowed.

 

To Tony he explained, “My alarm clock.”

 

“Ah,” Tony murmured. “Saw her last night.”

 

“Hope she didn’t freak you out too much.” Chase rinsed off. “She’s...different. But give her a computer and she’ll take over the world if you ask her nice enough.” There was a second series of blows to the door. “Hold you fuckin’ horses!” He toweled off as he ran into the bedroom and dug out a fresh set of clothes. Throwing on the jeans without any boxers he answered the door. “What the hell is so important?”

 

Jack stood there, a grim expression on his face with Chloe standing anxiously behind him.

 

Chase blanched but crossed his arms. “I’ve got two and a half minutes.” His jaw tightened as his eyes flashed defiantly.

 

Jack’s eyes flickered when he saw movement behind his partner and Tony appeared in a towel. “Move it, Chase.” His expression tightened as he fought to control his reaction to the younger man having invited someone in for the night.

 

“Close the goddamn door,” his partner suggested caustically. Chase pulled on a t-shirt with the Baltimore PD logo on it and shoved his feet into combat boots. Reaching under the bed he pulled out a canvas satchel and armed himself. “Go ahead and borrow whatever you need, Tony. Most my stuff should fit you.” He checked the clip on his primary weapon.

 

“Thanks,” Tony muttered, unsettled by the interaction between Chase and his... partner? He snagged a clean t-shirt and shimmied into his dress pants from the day before. They were pretty clean and not very wrinkled. He could get away with it. Snagging his jacket, he figured he’d swing by his own room for a collared shirt on their way down. He was on the floor below and it wouldn’t take him long.

 

“Sixty seconds,” Chase snapped at Jack, running a hand over his short hair. “I’m up and I’m presentable. Now, can I go eat or do you have to take out your caffeine deprivation on me this morning too?”

 

Tony watched them closely, keeping his mouth shut even as he discreetly rested his fingers on the small of Chase’s back. “Find me later, Chase?” he murmured, hoping the other man understood the reserved nature of his parting and knowing he most likely would.

 

“Will do, Tony.” Chase didn’t break eye contact with Jack, daring the older man to comment. “There’s a club down the street if you’re interested.”

 

Smiling, Tony let his hand linger on Chase’s arm for a moment. “Definitely.”

 

Turning, Chase gave him the same smile from the night before. “Don’t that bastard of a boss you work for chew you up before we can.” He seemed be ignoring his own partner/boss who looked ready to kill him.

 

“Me? Never... I can handle him,” Tony said in a mocking tone, even as his eyebrow rose in silent question.

 

Chase tilted his head slightly with a sort of vague amusement, reminding Tony he may be a wreck still recovering from an undercover assignment, but he was also lethal -- far more so than the NCIS agent.

 

Flashing him his smirking smile, Tony backed away from the group and headed to his room to grab that shirt. Chase had just offered him something that was definitely worth sitting through seminars for -- a night out. With him. Smiling to himself, he rounded to the corner and fished the key out of his pocket.

 

With Tony out of the line of fire, Chase felt safe dealing with his partner. “Yes, we did fuck. Yes, we used protection. Yes, I plan to keep seeing him all week. No, I don’t plan in making this a long distance relationship. Did I miss anything?” The question was addressed to Chloe. That was the one bad thing about being surrounded by CTU agents. All of them felt that they were entitled to details of your personal life. Of course, he was just as bad. But, their world revolved around information.

 

Jack clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding as he tried to control the jealousy that had surged the moment he’d seen the other man. He knew it was irrational, but Chase was his, for Christ’s sake!

 

“Now can I eat?” Chase demanded testily. “Chloe, next time warn me before you spring Jack on me before his first coffee.” Not willing to put up with stressed friends and asshole partners, he retreated downstairs. Maybe there would even be edible food and wouldn’t that just be peachy.

 

Jack stared after him, his eyes following the younger man, but he remained where he was, controlling his breathing and clenching his fists. God, this was... how could Chase always do this to him?

 

Chloe glared at her other best friend. “I told you this was a bad idea. All you’ve done is piss him off.” She huffed and trotted to catch up with Chase. The lines were full of big, strong law enforcement agents who didn’t always watch out for petite computer techs. Chase could get her breakfast for her.

 

Taking the moment he needed to calm down, Jack followed her at a much slower pace. He’d known that Chase would be pissed at him just showing up, but he couldn’t help it. Sighing softly to himself, he buried the jealousy and hurt and bit back the surly disposition. He could at least try to be ... civil.

 

Dodging Jack by hiding in the crowds of other tall cops, Chase managed to retrieve a tray. He ended up waiting next to two of the FBI agents from the night before. The oldest introduced himself and his companion as Dr. Spencer Reid. Both had them gazes much like Chloe’s. The kind that looked right through him and saw what he did his best to conceal from the world. It made him grit his teeth and nurse the urge for massive amounts of coffee.

 

“Have you seen Tony?” Spencer asked innocently. “I think he was going to accompany us to Jason’s seminar.”

 

Chase looked up, his eyes going hard and calculating. “Tony?” He let the question hang in the air.

 

“DiNozzo from the NCIS?” Spencer filled in, cocking his head to the side. “You both joined us for coffee yesterday...kind of.”

 

“Him. I saw him earlier. Looked like he had a wild night with someone,” Chase replied casually. He grabbed a plate for Chloe as well as himself. “Was talking to the girl whose room he left. Said something about checking in with his boss.”

 

“Ah,” Jason murmured. “Well, then, I guess we’ll just have to catch him there after breakfast.” He studied the CTU agent’s reactions and found them telling, but not in a big way. Only someone trained to read people could hope to even see the edges that frayed in Chase’s lies.

 

With an almost pleasant smile, Chase leaned closer to them and murmured, “I fuckin’ hate shrinks.” His grin grew as if he’d just told them some sort of joke as he cut ahead of some DEA agents and got cussed out.

 

Spencer shook his head and looked over at his lover. Raising his eyebrow, he murmured, “What do you think?”

 

“He’s running scared,” Jason replied clinically. “I’d say he’s protecting Tony rather than himself though. You noticed he mentioned a girl. That was definitely intentional.”

 

Nodding, Spencer murmured, “Well, LEOs are notorious for their... attitudes.”

 

Jason smiled crookedly. “CTU is not your usual organization. They tend to be more open-minded in many aspects. Of course, their results are beyond question. But I would agree. Our friend’s reputation here can’t hurt him. But it could hurt Tony.”

 

“But I told you,” Spencer murmured, glancing at his lover through his lashes. “Tony’ll take care of him.”

 

“I believe you won our first bet,” Jason chuckled. “However I believe within the next few days our silver-haired soldier and the blond CTU agent will become involved. Maybe to the point of trying to sperate them. Do we have a bet?”

 

Shaking his head, Reid muttered, “That’s a sucker’s bet, Jason.”

 

The older man laughed. “Of course it is. Well...This should be interesting.” He gestured to where Tony flagged down Chase and Chloe to sit with the team from NCIS.

 

Spencer winced as he saw the blond agent head over as well and pull up a chair near Chloe. That was... unhealthy.

 

“Oh this should be very interesting,” Jason murmured. “Let’s find good seats. I want to watch this.”

 

Nodding, Spencer walked over to a table near the NCIS table with a good view of the parties they were interested in and sat down. This was definitely going to be... interesting was the only word he had for it.

 

Abby had latched onto Chloe of people, surprising the hell out of everyone else. “I know you!” She bounced over, taking a long slurp from her CaffPow. “I know you! You’re Chloe O’Brien. You wrote the program for the Styx backdoor hack! I love you!”

 

Before the bouncy young woman could tackle Chloe in a hug, Chase caught the edge of her jacket. “Whoa, girl. You’re gonna knock someone down.”

 

“Sorry,” Abby chirped, flashing her adorable grin as her eyes bounced back and forth between Chloe and Chase.

 

Chloe slowly sipped her coffee, classifying and analyzing the younger woman. Setting down her mug she asked, “Why would NCIS need to us my hack?”

 

“Well,” Abby looked over slyly at the silvering soldier before murmuring, “Maybe not... NCIS per se. Or... actually, I didn’t ‘officially’ use it, ya know?” She smiled. “But it damn well got us where we needed.”

 

Eyes lighting up, Chloe actually smiled. “Did you try it on the CIA server? They wouldn’t let me test it but they were sure someone got through...” Leaning forward eagerly she tugged Chase’s hand off the other woman.

 

Abby giggled suspiciously as she leaned in to whisper something in the woman’s ear, pulling back with a wide grin. “It was beautiful,” she said. “You shoulda seen it! Right, McGee?”

 

Grabbing her plate off Chase’s tray, the tiny computer tech dragged her chair to sit by Abby and McGee. Chase chuckled, “I believe us lesser geeks have been dismissed.” He passed Tony the creamer, letting their fingers touch for longer than necessary.

 

Tony shook his head in fond amusement. “Once you get Abby and McGee going, they’re like the fuckin’ wonder twins or something. But they always pull through. And if she’s talking about the case I’m thinking of... that hack really helped.”

 

“Chloe is ecstatic,” Chase replied easily, smiling at the NCIS agent. “The brass threw a fit about that hack. And I may only be a field agent but I know that it’s quite a piece of work.”

 

Shifting slightly in his chair so that their legs touched, Tony flashed a bright smile. “Yeah. But Abby just has to play with new toys. I’m glad that she and Chloe are hitting it off...” His brow furrowed for a moment before he continued, “which may or may not be a good thing for the computers of the world.”

 

Gibbs pointedly cleared his throat, glaring at his subordinate. It was only a pause in the silent stare down that he and the smaller, blond agent were engaged in.

 

Tony flushed slightly as he glanced at Jethro. “Gibbs. So what seminars are we attending today?” he asked trying to alleviate the tension.

 

“Who are your friends, DiNozzo?” Gibbs replied sharply, not liking how the younger agent was trying to avoid names.

 

Tony’s eyes snapped to his boss as he reluctantly stated, “Gibbs, NCIS, this is Chase Edmunds, CTU and... Jack Bauer.” It took a moment for Tony to remember what Chase had said his partner’s name was.

 

Chase gave him a crooked grin. “For the record. The whole threatening to shoot the secretary of the navy thing wasn’t personal.” He went back to watching Tony while observing Ziva out of the corner of his eye without missing a beat.

 

Tony felt his cheeks flush slightly at the attention of all three men. It was very intense, and he wasn’t sure how to break up the tension. Opening his mouth, he automatically closed it, knowing it would be something stupid and irrelevent that would get him smacked upside the head.

 

Jack smirked. “I didn’t expect to see Director David’s daughter here. How is your father?” His hand casually rested on his gun under the table as his partner gave a mental groan.

 

“I wouldn’t know,” Ziva answered shortly, as she shifted so that her knives were in a better position. “We don’t keep in touch.”

 

“I don’t blame you,” Chase replied. “He makes my back itch.” Trying to make up for Jack’s rudeness he smiled at her. “Gotta hand it to your people though. You’re efficient when it comes to knowing what you’re not supposed to.”

 

Nodding, she turned a slightly warmer gaze on the younger man even as she kept her eye on Jack. “Thanks. But I’m kind of a permanent fixture at NCIS now.”

 

Chase raised his mug. “More power to you. I owe Mossad my ass.”Under the table he kicked his partner. “We both do.”

 

Jack shifted uncomfortably before nodding sharply. “Yes, we do.”

Tony watched all this interaction carefully, and sighed softly. This was not going to go smoothly no matter what he did.

 

Chase caught his eye and mouthed, ‘Schedule?’

 

Lifting his eyebrow, Tony nodded slightly. Yes, they definitely needed to work out their schedule.

 

The younger man grinned and moved his eyes towards the coffee pot, tipping his empty mug.

 

“I need more caffeine,” Tony said abruptly, standing up and not caring that both Gibbs and Jack probably thought he was the most obvious person ever.

 

Chase stood as well, “Want some company?” He fell into step next to the other man. When they were far enough away he sighed, “Sorry about that. I haven’t let Jack use me for his daily venting session yet.”

 

Nodding, Tony let their arms brush as he reached for the coffee pot. “Well, Gibbs is really not all that much better.” His lips twitched. “We’re probably just not paying them enough attention.”

 

“Fuck Jack,” Chase said shortly, already tired of his partner’s hissy fit. “What’s your first seminar?”

 

“Ummm... I believe it’s something run by Jason Gideon,” Tony told him, smiling slightly in anticipation. It would be an enlightening lecture, and he couldn’t wait to see what the profiler had to say.

 

“I can cut mine and join you,” Chase replied. “Jack’s speaking. And I can recite his speech word for word.” He rolled his eyes. “Tony made him memorize one and use it.”

 

“Tony?” he asked tentatively, unsure why that name sounded familiar when associated with CTU Los Angeles for a moment before he remembered. “Tony Almeida?”

 

Chase made a face and nodded. “I prefer his wife.”

 

“Michelle,” Tony noted softly. “I met her when she was in Washington.”

 

“Dead.” Chase’s voice was slightly harsh. “Both of them.” He shrugged. “CTU does that to people.” Pouring coffee into his mug he asked in a lighter tone, “Chloe and Abby are having lunch together.”

 

Tony soberly absorbed the information, before the change of subject threw him for a moment. “Oh. Wow.”

 

Tipping his head, Chase smirked. “How long do you think we have before they take over the world?”

 

“A week. Tops,” Tony smiled fondly. “Definitely.”

 

“Do you think they’ll give a nice place in their heiarchy of boy toys?” The younger man speculated. “I think Chloe likes me enough not to let me be enslaved like the rest of the male population.”

 

Tony laughed softly, his eyes dancing. “Well... Abby might keep you as well.” He teased softly.

 

“I wouldn’t mind being kept by that girl,” Chase replied honestly. “She’s sweet. You don’t get ones like that very often.” He sipped his coffee and glanced down at his watch.

 

“No, you don’t,” the older man agreed readily, cocking his head to the side as he moved to one of the standing counters and leaning. He sipped his coffee and felt Chase’s heat next to him. “Need to do something before the lecture?” He kept his tone light and undemanding.

 

“Sort of.” Chase rubbed the back of his neck. Sighing he leaned back and let his head rest on Tony’s shoulder.

 

Tony froze for a moment before relaxing into the touch and letting his hand rest on the younger man’s hip. He knew they were pretty much out of sight for the most part and he just didn’t really care that much anymore. Turning his head so that his breath ghosted over the other man’s neck, he murmured, “I can definitely think of how I’d spend the next 45 minutes if we were alone.”

 

Chase shivered. “I can find a place for us to be alone,” he offered. There was a staff only door a few yards away. And if he remembered the blueprints correctly, there was a closet ten feet down the hall.

 

“Hmmm,” Tony murmured softly. “I think... that could be fun. If you want.”

 

“As long as you keep making me purr, I’m easy,” Chase replied, leading him backwards through the door. There was a pretty Hispanic maid right inside. He handed her two twenties and gave her brief instructions in Spanish. She smiled brightly and scurried away.

 

Tony shook his head at the younger man before closing the distance between them as they walked and licking a hot line up his neck before breathing, “Purring is going to be the least of the noises you’ll make.”

 

With a low, growling noise, Chase whispered, “Make me, tough guy.” He opened the door and sauntered into the closet, swaying his hips suggestively.

 

Walking up behind Chase until the younger man was pinned to the wall, his ass snugly fitting against Tony’s growing erection, he murmured, “That a challenge I hear?” Leaning in he cupped Chase’s jaw to turn his head as he brought their lips together. Gently, at first, a series of soft kisses before he began to deepen each one until they were both panting, his hands finding their way under Chase’s t-shirt to skim that smooth skin.

 

Relaxed despite his position, Chase did his best to tease the older man with his mouth. He sucked the invading tongue in a taunting reminder of their earlier activities. Both hands reached behind them to haul Tony’s groin more firmly into his ass.

 

“Jesus, Chase,” Tony panted against the younger man’s neck, his hips instinctively thrusting against him. “You’re such a tease.” Smirking, Tony reached inside his pocket to find the small tube he’d grabbed while in his room. Prepared? Always.

 

Laughing Chase breathed, “You gonna do something ‘bout it?” He thrust his ass out, bowing his back so his whole body was pressed along the other man’s.

 

Reaching around, Tony quickly undid the younger man’s pants and pulled them down as far as he could in one swift motion. “You know it.” He smirked, using his body to keep Chase in place as he slicked up his fingers. Stroking over that tight ass, he set one at the entrance, teasingly circling around the sensitive skin.

 

“Please tell me you brought a condom?” Chase hissed, thrusting back against the fingers. His hands braced against the wall to keep his face from slamming against it. Bruises would require explanations.

 

“Of course,” Tony purred in his ear, slowly pushing one digit inside and feeling the clench around it. “Now... let’s see about those noises...” Curving his finger, Tony began to search the tight heat with first one finger, then two. He curved them more and thrust in further, grinning when he heard the sharp intake of breath.

 

Chase bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. His body pushed backward, looking for more. Even the lightning dancing across his nerves didn’t break his self-imposed silence. Still he couldn’t stop his chest from heaving as his balls began to tighten.

 

“Don’t think so,” Tony murmured, reaching around to pinch the base of Chase’s cock as he began to pump his fingers in and out, hitting the prostate every time. “We’ve got a whole 45 minutes, Chase. That’s lots and lots of time for... everything.”

 

Shivering the younger man felt his body jerk in protest. “I didn’t think you were into that sort of thing,” he teased breathlessly. His head rolled back to rest on Tony’s shoulder. “Got something you wanna admit, DiNozzo?”

 

“Like what?” Tony asked cheekily, never stopping his movements, trying to draw out those sounds he wanted to hear.

 

Chase twisted his hips, trying to get more stimulation. “Lemme see...You’ve got me pinned up against the wall of a broom closet and you keep pinching my dick to keep me from coming...I’d call that a little kinky.” A deep thrust made him groan into his forearm.

 

“Any complaints?” Tony whispered, keeping his pace slow and steady, trying to push the younger man further and further to the edge.

 

Sweat dripped down Chase’s face like he was in an intense interrogation session. “God no.” His hands had long since clenched into fists, crossing his arms and resting his face against them. The heat inside him flickered and burned his stomach in a way that was almost painful.

 

“Hmmm, good,” Tony murmured, pushing in a third finger to help stretch and tease even more.

 

“Christ...” A long, almost agonized moan escaped the younger man. Chase tasted his own sweat on his lips along with a hint of coppery blood. “Tony, please fuck me. Please.” He thrust back desperately, drawing on what little energy he had left.

 

Shuddering at the sound of Chase begging, Tony placed a kiss on his neck as he undid his pants and let them fall. Pulling back enough to roll on the condom and slick himself up, Tony nipped at Chase’s neck before he slowly pushed inside.

 

The teasing had stretched Chase enough that the intial burn was faint enough to be forgotten. And it helped that it hadn’t been long since last time. Arching back against Tony he gave a soft moan but continued to buck and twist for more friction.

 

Murmuring softly in the younger man’s ear, Tony grit his teeth as he slowly pulled back and sank back in, drawing out every thrust almost painfully long.

 

Air suddenly was a very, very large problem. The younger man opened his mouth to gasp for more but instead a half-snarl, half-whimper escaped. Blushing furiously he clamped his teeth together.

 

“Ummhmm,” Tony smirked breathlessly. “That’s it, Chase. Wanna hear it.” Keeping his almost painfully slow thrusts at a steady pace, he licked the salty sweat from Chase’s neck and pulled with shirt to the side enough so that he could suckle at the juncture of the shoulder and neck where it could be covered.

 

“Fuck...” Blinking the stinging droplets out of his eyes Chase relaxed his throat. Several soft, pleading noises filled the air as his shoulder went even tighter with the need to orgasm.

 

“Feel so fucking good, Chase,” Tony whispered in his ear. “So fucking amazing.” Slowly, achingly, he began to quicken his pace, still denying the younger man his orgasm with his hand.

 

Whimpering now, the dark-haired man let his head hang. Every muscle his body trembled with the effort of not collapsing into an over sensitized heap on the floor. His eyes stung more fiercely and tears joined the sweat on his cheeks.

 

Moaning softly, Tony kept his pace for as long as he could before it became faster and rougher and he began to stroke Chase’s cock in counterpoint with his thrusts.

 

Finally. The lean body sagged against the wall in relief. Chase had the sense to use a washcloth on the shelf to catch the fluid that was emptying from his cock and taking his strength with it. A soft, almost mournful, howl came from his parted lips as his eyes rolled up.

 

Catching his lover, the tightening around him caused Tony to moan and shudder, thrusting one last time before the heat burst out of him, his eyes sightless for a moment.

 

The soft beeping of a watch filled the dark shadowy closest. Chase shook and hung tightly to one of shelves to keep from falling down. The warmth at his back was irresistible and he leaned back into it.

 

“I’ve got you,” Tony murmured softly, checking the time. It wasn’t quite time yet, so he continued to pet and nuzzle the other man.

 

Chase sighed softly, reluctant to move. “We should go back out...” He turned his face into Tony’s neck, feeling the strong pulse against his lips.

 

“We have a bit more time,” the older man said quietly. His hands stroked over the younger man as he felt himself begin to slip out. Reaching down, he tied off the condom and threw it in the wastebasket beside them. “Just a little while.” He placed soft kisses over Chase’s face as his hands stroked over lean hips.

 

The younger man nodded. He smiled softly, closing his eyes. There was a certain peace in being held in the dark he hadn’t found an equivalent for that didn’t lead to a lecture from Chloe.

 

Purring softly, Tony stretched behind him, curling himself around Chase and smiling contently. He hadn’t felt this content in a long, long time.

 

“Do me a favor,” Chase said breaking the silence with his faded accent. “Bite right over my pulse, just enough to leave a mark.”

 

“Hmmm?” Tony asked softly, laving the area in question. “Why? It’ll show, Chase.”

 

With a vicious smile, Chase replied, “Exactly. Don’t worry, I can make up a clean cover story.”

 

Shivering slightly at the smile and the desire to do as the younger man asked, Tony teased with a light nip before setting his teeth and suckling hard.

 

Letting his lips part Chase hissed softly. His green eyes flashed dangerously but his hands only twitched before the moment passed.

 

Pulling away, feeling the tenseness, Tony murmured, “Ok?”

 

“I won’t hurt you, Tony,” Chase said seriously. “You never have to worry about that. It just surprised me.”

 

“I wasn’t worried about me, Chase,” Tony told him softly, wrapping his arms around the slender form.

 

With an unnerving smirk, the younger man breathed, “You should be, Tony.” His eyes were dancing with the same look that had drawn the older agent that first night.

 

“I have no doubts that you could, Chase,” Tony said quietly. “But I’m not particularly going to worry about it. I trust that you won’t unless you’ve got a reason.” He stroked his hands over the other man’s smooth torso.

 

Pushing into the touch, Chase purred softly, “Or you could keep doing that and I’ll be useless for anything else except fucking with you.”

 

“Promise?” Tony’s voice thickened with lust as he nuzzled the younger man’s throat.

 

Moaning softly the younger man replied, “I swear.”

 

“Hmmm,” Tony sounded softly. “That’s just... too tempting for words. Of course, I do have the afternoon free...”

 

Chase considered. “I’d loved to. But I’m in the shooting trials.”

 

“Yeah? Do you sharpshoot? Cuz I’d love to learn how sometime,” Tony said wistfully.

 

The younger man laughed. “You kidding me? Do you think I got from Baltimore Patrol to Jack Bauer’s partner by looking pretty? I’ll teach you. Tomorrow morning work?” He smirked, trying to restrain the urge to tell Tony that he panned on winning every match he entered.

 

“Sure thing,” Tony said, a bright smile flashing across his face as he absently touched the younger man. “I’ll be there to check out my tutor this afternoon, of course.” He dropped a kiss to Chase’s neck over the mark he’d made.

 

Humming happily at the gesture, Chase sighed, “Shall we go see what Agent Gideon has to say about the criminal mind?”

 

“Definitely,” Tony murmured, reaching down and straightening first Chase’s pants and then his own. “Let’s go see if we can learn anything...”

 

Walking close enough they could brush shoulders but far enough apart they wouldn’t be noticed the two disappeared into the crowd of dispersing LEOs.

**


	4. Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 4 of 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Chase meets Tony.  Tony and Chase hang out.  Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards.  An old enemy comes back to haunt one of them.  And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)

_**FIC: Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 4 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various pairings, FRAO**_  
 **Title:**   Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 4 of 12

 **Authors** :  Aaryn/[](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/profile)[ **docs_girl16**](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/) & Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)

 **Rating:**   FRAO

 **Fandoms:**   24/CM/NCIS

 **Disclaimer:**   Anything you recognize?  Isn’t ours… We’re just playing here until the nice men with the jackets come to pick us up…

 **Warnings:**   Slash…femmeslash… violence, torture…if you don’t like it, don’t read it…

 **A/N:** This was just too much fun to write… seriously.  I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as we did writing it.

Thanks to our betas, [](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sylum_tru**](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/profile)[**hawk_dancing**](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/)   .  All remaining mistakes are ours…  
 **  
Summary:**   Chase meets Tony.  Tony and Chase hang out.  Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards.  An old enemy comes back to haunt one of them.  And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)  
~*~

Spencer spotted the two of them as they entered the hall where Jason was delivering his lecture. Their body language gave away just enough that he blushed brightly.

His lover had to smile. “Well. I believe that settles the matter of where they disappeared to.” He checked his slides were in the right order. “Keep an eye on the door. I’m curious if our alpha males know what their wayward cubs are up to.”

Snorting softly, Spencer shook his head. “Their loss.” He smiled as he saw the easiness between the two men and he shot the other profiler a look. “They seem so... relaxed and content with each other. It may be that those alphas are rapidly losing their chances.”

“Tony is the weak link,” Jason replied. “His alpha hasn’t alienated him like our stranger’s has.” Straightening his shirt he started up the stairs to the lectern.

Spencer took a seat toward the front and let his lover’s lecture and warm voice wash over him. He knew the speech by heart, but it was fun to listen and hear the new inflections in Jason’s voice as he addressed the crowded room.

Chase had to cover a snort as Jason described the fanatical devotion that characterized terrorists. He had too much practical experience to believe that the majority of terrorists actually were motivated by true Belief.

Tony shot him a look before returning his attention to the FBI agent. Gideon certainly was a captivating speaker - interactive and interesting, keeping everything alive instead of letting boredom set in.

By the time they reached Stockholm Syndrome, Chase couldn’t help but smirking. Gideon knew his psychopaths. Terrorists he obviously had less experience with.

Tony, concentrating on the lecture, shifted and unconsciously  brushing against the younger man. He was a tactile person by nature and it was habit, completely natural for him to touch the person he was with.

Chase responded by moving away. He wasn’t used to being touched. Chloe was the only person who randomly touched him for no reason.

Tony, startled by the absence of heat, looked over at Chase, cocking his head for a moment before murmuring, “Sorry. Just...” He shrugged slightly, feeling a flush climb up his neck. He shouldn’t have touched -- he should know better.

The younger man shrugged and hesitantly rested his hand on the armrest so their fingers touched. Tony liked it so he would try it.

Flashing him a soft smile, Tony brushed their arms and fingers together, the physical contact settling him as he turned his attention back to Gideon.

Jason finished his lecture with his usual, “Questions or comments? Dr. Reid and I will do our best to provide answers or give you the name of someone who can help you.”

Tony settled back in his chair, watching the various LEOs stand up to ask their questions of the man. It seemed that Gideon and Reid had most if not all the answers people were looking for.

Finally Chase stood up. “Okay, I’ve got a case for you. We’ve got two teenage terrorists in a museum. They’ve got a mother and child hostage. Six hours we have the mother out. The child’s with them. Stockholm Syndrome is firmly in place. The child and captors have bonded. What do you do?”

“If they’ve bonded,” Spencer answered softly, “then you should appeal to the child’s want to survive. That the terrorists would have developed feelings for the child... the best is to maneuver toward a train of thought where they would feel that they don’t wish to kill the child.”

“You see, we tried that.” Chase’s voice went hard. “They loved that kid so much they didn’t want her to be corrupted like the rest of the world. Those punks put cyanide into 7-Up and gave it to her before blowing their own brains out. They were Believers all right. But they preferred to see her with Allah than in the hands of infidels.”  He flexed the hand that had the leather band on it. “That’s the problem with ideologically based terrorists. They don’t want to live.”

Spencer nodded, not looking affronted at all. He noted, “It’s not really the best because negotiating with true believers is almost impossible. Often times, all you can do is... allow SWAT or whoever is on sniper duty that day take care of it, if possible.”

Chase snorted. “I wish you had been the shrink advising us that time.” He didn’t mention the fact he and Jack had been in the air vents and hadn’t known was in the cup.

Spencer smiled slightly at the agent before nodding sharply and Jason called for the next question.

There were the usual questions about negotiation versus and no-give policy. Chase had a sarcastic comment for almost everything that he shared with Tony. The two FBI agents watched them move closer together as the younger man became more comfortable.

When the time allotted was done and everyone headed out to find lunch, Spencer leaned over and murmured, “Oh yeah. They’re definitely losing their chances.”

Jason nodded, glancing at his watch. “I asked around last night. Seems like our couple will be attending the shooting match after lunch. Chase is apparently a very good shot and well known in several circles.”

“Really?” Spencer asked softly. “Hotch is also shooting, isn’t he? Or at least he offered to take me...”

With a low chuckle, Jason nodded, “Handgun only. And even then he won’t last many rounds. But it will be enjoyable none the less.” He offered Spence his hand. “Shall we?”

Taking his lover’s hand, gracing him with a shy smile, Spencer allowed himself to be guided out of the conference hall. Leaning against Jason slightly in the emptied hall, Spencer murmured, “Want room service for lunch?” His voice was low and thick as he watched Jason through his lashes.

“Sounds good to me,” the older man replied. His voice trailed off then raised. “What’s going on here?”

Spencer’s head snapped up at the almost sharp tone of his lover, looking for the source of displeasure.

The blond CTU agent had a harsh grip on one of Chase’s shoulders and was shaking him hard enough to jar teeth. Chase glanced over, his hand urging Tony to stand back. His green eyes met Gideon’s then glanced significantly towards Tony.

Spencer stepped forward and carefully approached Tony, reaching out to place a soothing hand on his forearm while he felt Jason gear up to interfere with Jack and Chase.

Jack only got angrier as Tony was pulled away. Grabbing the back of Chase’s neck roughly he snarled, “Move, kid.” When Chase balked he pushed down on a pressure point.

Shaking his head, Reid watched Jack with dark eyes. “Don’t,” he said sharply.

“S’okay,” Chase snapped through gritted teeth. He forced his feet to move through the pain, matching Jack’s stride. He never opposed his partner in public. It was a matter of authority. If he obeyed Jack without question others were more likely to do the same.

“No, it’s really not,” Jason stated firmly. “Agent Bauer, I suggest you calm yourself.”

Digging his fingers in harder, Jack replied coolly, “This is a personal matter, Agent Gideon. If you’ll excuse us.”

“If you’re planning to punish Chase because of... certain activities that are none of your business, then I don’t think I will,” Gideon said coldly.

Grimacing at the pressure on his neck Chase replied easily, “It’s business related, Gideon. Don’t worry.”

Jason’s eyes flickered from Jack’s to the younger agent held in the grip. Turning a stubborn stare back on the blond, Jason crossed his arms and waited. Jack shouldn’t be treating Chase like this, especially not out of jealousy.

Jack stared at him, used to winning such contests. Chase’s neck was paying the price for his anger though. He had started pressing harder out of frustration. The younger man’s face was white as he tapped his partner’s wrist, trying to get him to lighten up.

Jack loosened his grip somewhat when he felt the almost desperate trembling go through the younger man’s body just as Gideon stated, “I suggest you find an…alternative way to deal with your displeasure.”

 “Look, Gideon,” Chase said coldly. He took a protective step in front of Jack. “I appreciate the concern. But this is between us. I know what it looks like...but it’s okay.”

Jason studied the younger man for a moment, still firm in the belief that he should interrupt, but the cold, determined look in Chase’s eyes made him think twice.

Putting the pressure back on his partner’s neck, Jack forcefully shoved the younger man forward. “We’re done here. My room, Chase. Now.”

Chase stumbled slightly but allowed himself to be dragged along. Spencer watched with wide eyes as they left, still standing in front of Tony.

“Fucker,” Tony said the word with such venom that both profilers turned to look at him.

Spencer shook his head as he invited Tony to eat with them, shooting his lover an apologetic look.

**

“Any particular reasons for the dramatics?” Chase asked, rubbing his neck as he paced the older man’s room. “I don’t mind a certain amount of intimidation, but you were treating me like some abusive husband out there.”

Jack regarded him with cool blue eyes without answering for a moment. Reaching up, he placed his hand on Chase’s neck over Tony’s mark. “What’s this?”

“A hickey,” Chase replied evenly. “I asked Tony to put it there.”

Jack felt a cold shot of jealousy and anger run through him. He clenched his jaw, trying to come up with a reaction that wasn’t violent.

Chase looked at his partner with distaste. “I know you aren’t a homophobe. I’ve given you enough blowjobs to be sure of that. So what’s the deal? He’s a good fuck. Like all your women.”

Jack started at the venom in Chase’s voice, regret starting to creep in. Sighing softly, he turned away before he muttered, “I was...am jealous.”

“I’m not blind. You already told me you weren’t interested. So let me explain it to you, Bauer. I am not fucking you. Therefore I can fuck whoever I want however long I want to.” Chase crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with a mutinous expression.

Shaking his head in defiance of that statement, Jack closed the distance between them, leaning in and breathing deep. “Fucked him this morning, did we?” he asked casually as he sniffed the air closest to his partner.

“He fucked me,” Chase replied, relaxing despite the implied threat. Jack wouldn’t hit him without fair warning, at least in private. “And topped me last night. He understands how it is after an undercover.”

Pulling back slightly, Jack studied the green eyes, seeing the relief in them. “Yeah?” He reached up and cupped the younger man’s jaw. He’d known what Chase had needed to do on this last job. Sighing heavily, without realizing what he was doing, Jack placed an almost chaste kiss to those lips. “Good then.” His gaze flicked up to catch startled ones. “It’s good to see something other than weariness and rage in your eyes.”

Chase leaned into the attention. Any time Jack touched him this softly was a good time. “You do what you have to, Jack. You taught me that.” He closed his eyes, savoring the brush of lips over his. “The price is paid after your objective is completed and only then.”

Nodding, Jack murmured, his lips still close enough to touch skin, “Yes. But it’s taken longer for you this time, Chase.” And he was sorry for that. Leaning in, not being able to stop himself, Jack placed another kiss on the corner of his partner’s mouth.

More tension seeped from Chase’s body. Not enough of Tony’s touch could soothe him like Jack’s. A small smile lit up his face as he leaned back against the wall. “There was a lot of shit to process. And my pride took one hell of a battering.”

Shaking his head, Jack leaned against the younger man, letting him feel his weight as he pressed his lips to Chase’s eyelids, one hand bracing against the wall as the other rested on his partner’s hip.

A soft, groaning sigh escaped the younger man. His hips tilted to press into Jack’s hand. The chapped lips parted to inhale deeply, tasting as much as smelling the older man’s distinct scent. They had been together so long, that alone allowed him to identify his partner.

Jack pulled back a bit, studying at the younger man’s soft expression, almost startled at the breadth of emotion he saw there, the contented look of a cat. Smiling softly, he nuzzled his partner’s neck, nipping at the Tony’s mark, a small growl escaping him.

Tilting his head Chase let out a low whimper of surrender. His own hands tucked into his partner’s back pockets.

“I’m going clubbing tonight,” he explained quietly. “It was either this or something more extreme. I’m still putting off the wrong vibes.’

Nodding, but gritting his teeth, Jack stated softly, “You’re coming back.” He stroked his thumb over his partner’s hipbone.

Chase smiled crookedly at his partner. “You know me. By the end of the week, Tony won’t be able to put up with me. The guy he hooked up with will be gone. But until then I will keep fucking him, Jack. He’s good in bed and I never pass up a chance like that.”

Reaching up and cupping Chase’s jaw, Jack murmured, “Sell yourself a little short, partner. Tony’s fucking lucky...” He leaned in to kiss the younger man softly. “But you’re not his.”

“I know who I belong to Jack. And I always come back, don’t I?” Chase kissed his partner’s palm. “Chloe would kill me if I actually tried to leave.” His lips quirked up into a bright smile.

Chuckling lightly, Jack returned the smile. He hesitated unsure of why he felt the need, but he muttered, “You know, one day... you’ll be more than just mine. You’ll belong with me. Period. Without all...” He cocked his head in a nervous gesture. “This.” It was awkward and stilted, but it was more than he’d offered in a long time.

The slim fingers reached up to touch Jack’s badly scarred hand. “I know. And I look forward to that. Until then though...Sex is my drug of choice.” Leaning his body foward to drape over Jack’s he hummed happily for a few seconds. “Be nice to Tony. He’s a good man.”

Sighing heavily, Jack muttered, “Yeah. But... still.” He pouted without realizing what he was doing.

Laughing the younger man smoothed Jack’s mouth with the pads of his fingers. “One week, Jack. And I’ll even let you follow me to the club if you promise to be discreet.”

Shrugging, Jack muttered, “Better not.” His hands trailed along the exposed skin between his partner’s jeans and shirt. “I’m... already jealous enough.”

“Not even if I promise to slip away long enough for a dance with you? However you want.” Green eyes teased the older man as light touches brushed over his shoulders and arms.

Groaning and applying his body like a blanket, Jack breathed in Chase’s ear, “Tease.”

Chase’s eyes darkened and he stopped. “Shit...Jack.” He looked at his hands in disgust. “It’s too soon to be doing this. I’m doing it again.” With a reluctant sigh he pulled away from his partner. It took a moment for him to find his balance without the other man’s solid presence next to him but he managed.

Jack’s fingers twitched with the need to touch, but he held himself back. He knew the routine and Chase didn’t want this from him now. Sighing softly, he murmured, “Time for lunch, then.”

“Depends. You gonna try to break my neck again?” Chase smirked slightly as he opened the door to the hallway.

Smoothing his hand over his neck and down the younger man’s back in apology, Jack didn’t answer verbally. He didn’t really feel it was necessary.

Chase arched up into the touch letting out a low, rumbling purr. But he put space between them before Jack could do it again. “I’m going to find Tony. See you at the shooting trials.”

Nodding, Jack watched him go, the familiar ache and sadness at watching his partner leave washing over him. He unconsciously clenched his hands into fists before taking a deep breath. What he wouldn’t give someone to beat his energy out on...

**

“Can I sit here?” Chase gave Gideon, Reid, and Tony a lopsided grin. He knew his neck still bore red marks from Jack’s fingers and there was a thin sheen of sweat on his face. However, it didn’t really matter how anyone else interpreted it.

He knew what actually happened in that room.

“Sure,” Jason said, smiling cautiously at the younger man. “Everything worked out?”

Sliding into the chair next to Tony, Chase replied, “Until next time.” He reached over and squeezed Tony’s hand. “But I’d call it a success considering I’m still standing.”

Eyebrow raising, Jason studied the puzzle in front of him. Interesting. Didn’t seem distressed at all. In fact, the young agent seemed... more relaxed in his skin.

Chase met the profilers eye’s. “Jack’s emotional. You get used to the rough handling.” He took a gulp from his soda and poked the sandwich to make sure it was edible.

Tilting his head to the side, Jason’s eyes narrowed a moment before he nodded. Letting the subject drop, he asked, “So I hear you’re quite the shot.”

“That’s how I got recruited by CTU or I’d still be walking a beat somewhere.” He took a bite and chewed slowly before continuing, “What got me through the special forces training.”

Jason shook his head at the modesty. “It’s never just the shooting, Chase.” He knew from practical study what it took to get through special forces training. And it was more force of will coupled with skills acquired through work than anything else.

“That and the ability to get the shit kicked out of you without crying.” The younger man laughed quietly. “That’ll do it.” Gulping the rest of his soda, he smirked, “And I’ve had plenty of practice at both. I’m one of those unlucky Irish bastards.”

Shaking his head, Tony put his hand on the younger man’s leg and squeezed lightly. “Well, I’m Italian... so we’re even.”

Chase looked at him for a moment. “I think we are, Tony. Actually, Jack is gonna be trying to kick my ass again. He still can’t use an M16 for shit. Delta or no. What about you guys?”

Spencer snorted. “I’ll... pass, but I’m better with the profiling even with Hotch’s help.”

“Don’t knock it until you’ve done it,” Chase advised. “It can be therapeutic if you let it.” Silently he added, ’And some people just need to be shot.’

There was a general call and one of the DEA agents from Houston announced, “The general matches begin in ten minutes. Grab your weapons and check in with the range master if you plan on shooting.”

“That’s your cue,” Tony said, nodding to the profilers as he stood to follow the younger man. “Ready, Chase?”

Chase looked around, “That depends...Chlo, I love you, girl.” He grinned and took the black duffel from her as she huffed in annoyance before wandering off to join Abby in the crowd. “I haven’t been carrying my good guns,” the young man explained to Tony. “I wasn’t planning on killing anyone so there wasn’t really a point.” He said it easily, but the killing part obviously wasn’t a joke.

Tony started in surprise, but covered his reaction quite well. He studied the man in front of him, though as he began to see more of the pieces fall into place.

Walking over the table, Chase unzipped the duffle and pulled out two hand guns, a long sleeve that held an M16, and a wooden box. When he opened the box it revealed the pieces of a classic Bravo 51 sniper rifle. He spoke to the range master and put the sniper rifle away but checked in the other three.

Once the guns had been marked, he safed them all and put them the holsters from the duffel. Most cops would look odd with a gun on a hip and another in a shoulder holster, Chase just looked comfortable, especially when he slung the assault rifle over his shoulder and moved to stand with the other competitors.

Watching him from a distance, Tony smiled at the easy body language and the comfort with which the younger man held his rifle. He shook his head in bemusement. He certainly had the experience -- it radiated from him.

Jack, his own arsenal worn in a manner similar to his partner, set up camp next to Chase. The two men helped each other prep as they waited to here what the first round would be.

Tony took in everything with the ease of someone who had been a cop and was now an investigative agent. He studied the minute body language and the easiness between the two men. Shaking his head, he sighed. He knew that Chase wasn’t serious, and if he was truthful, neither was he. And now he knew who Chase was serious about... it irked him a bit, but he shook it off. Not his choice. But he would damn well make sure that Chase had some fun while he was around...maybe smooth away some of those rough edges from whatever gig he’d just come out of.

Chloe and Abby appeared next to him. Abby tugged excitedly on his arm while Chloe leaned over the fence and yelled, “Chasey. That jackass from LA is here. Do us all favor and show him how real agents shoot.” She huffed in annoyance. “Stupid DEA.”

Tony laughed softly at the brunette’s obvious distaste and blunt manner. Smiling his charming smile, he took it upon himself to entertain while they waited for the competition to begin.

**

Jack ruffled Chase’s hair fondly as the younger agent cleaned his rifle before stowing it. The CTU group, with Abby, had taken over one the tables in the lobby. All four of them were cleaning and stowing weapons from the match. Chase was grinning fiercely, adrenaline still pounding through his system.

Tony walked over and studied them before settling next to Chase. Enough distance so that Jack wouldn’t take umbrage, but close enough that he could feel the energy coming off of the younger man.

“You should have just shot his breech,” Chloe was complaining. “That would shut him up. And I had no idea the FBI actually taught their people how to shoot.”

Chase chuckled softly and finished putting his weapons away. “CTU isn’t the only agency that uses guns, Chlo.” He slung the bag over his shoulder, brushing his hand over Tony’s shoulder as he passed.

Tony looked up at him and smiled, watching him walk away. He stayed where he was for a moment, watching Abby study him and feeling Jack’s eyes on him.

Chloe kicked Jack under the table. “If you bite his head off, Chase isn’t going to be happy.” She scowled at Tony. “You...Don’t hurt him. Abby, I have my extra laptop in my room. You want to take a look around CTU’s server?”

“Definitely,” Abby murmured before getting up. Hugging Tony awkwardly and kissing his cheek, she followed her fellow computer geek.

The cop found himself face to face with a killer, only he wasn’t undercover or in an interrogation room. He met the cold blue eyes and held steady. “Jack, I haven’t really had a chance to meet you.” With his most charming smile he extended his hand. “Tony DiNozzo, NCIS...” His hand wasn’t taken. Sighing he let it rest on the table and let his face harden. “Fine. You’re welcome to be a bastard to me. I’m used to it. But stop throwing Chase around. He doesn’t deserve that.”

Jack studied the other man. “Chase and I... are complicated. And none of your business.” His tone was flat and cold as he stared unblinkingly at the younger man.

“If he comes to bed with bruises tonight, I’m gonna make it my business,” Tony growled. “I may not be anything more than a quick fuck. But I’m not going stand by and watch you slap him around either.”

Eyebrow raised, Jack studied him, taking in the smaller details. The cop’s eyes, the easy, lazy manner that belied his tension and the obvious danger that someone with Tony’s training would pose. Not near the level of Chase or Jack, but better than average. Jack silently amended, possibly top rate.

Tony shifted forward slightly. “And you may not be scared of me. I understand that. But if I find out you’ve been hurting him, I’ll bring my whole team down on you. And that, Agent Bauer, should scare you.”

Jack cocked his head to the side. “I understand that, DiNozzo. And I have no intention of hurting Chase.” He sighed softly, knowing that sounded stupid after what the other man had seen earlier.

“Sure. We had one case, a staff sergeant threw his wife down the stairs, broke her neck. Terrible, terrible thing,” Tony’s voice was mild, almost teasing. “He had ‘no intention’ of killing that poor woman. But she was still in the morgue.”

Jack snorted and shook his head. “Chase and I... are complicated. I’m not usually so...blunt. But this past job...” He shrugged, not sure how to explain what had set him off so violently this time.

“You were the one then...” The cop leaned back. “You really are a bastard aren’t you?” He stood up, “You have so much. But you’re willing to let it fall apart while you watch. That’s not just cruel, it’s stupid.” Turning his back pointedly he walked away.

Jack sighed heavily and finished storing his weapon. Everything was starting to settle heavily on him, and if he shouldered any more weight, he felt as if he would break. Shaking his head to try and clear it, he used the table to push up, feeling every single one of his scars and old injuries. God, he felt old. Tony was right, and he knew it. But he still couldn’t...didn’t... Gritting his teeth in frustration he stalked back to the hotel. God, he wished there was something around here that needed to be beaten to a pulp.

**


	5. FIC:  Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 5 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various pairings, FRAO

_**FIC: Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 5 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various pairings, FRAO**_  
Title:  Falling In and Crawling Out  
                Part 5 of 12  
Authors:  Aaryn/[](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/profile)[ **docs_girl16**](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/) & Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
Rating:  FRAO  
Fandoms:  24/CM/NCIS  
Disclaimer:  Anything you recognize?  Isn’t ours… We’re just playing here until the nice men with the jackets come to pick us up…  
Warnings:  Slash…femmeslash… violence, torture…if you don’t like it, don’t read it…  
A/N:  This was just too much fun to write… seriously.  I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as we did writing it.  
Thanks to our betas, [](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sylum_tru**](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/)  and  [](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hawk_dancing**](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/) .  All remaining mistakes are ours…

Summary:  Chase meets Tony.  Tony and Chase hang out.  Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards.  An old enemy comes back to haunt one of them.  And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)

  


**  
Dropping his bag on the bed, Chase knelt down to retrieve a jacket. Someone had been playing with the air conditioning. He snorted to himself as he put on the polar fleece vest. Adjusting one of his knife sheaths he considered finding some food. After several weeks, he finally felt like eating again.

With a small smile quirking his lips he padded down the stairs to the lobby and turned towards the catering area. He was about to grab a sandwich when something made him turn hard. A red dot settled on the back a female ATF agent. Without thinking he yelled, “Get down.” It was too late by the time he hit her in a tackle.

Every person in the room that was law enforcement hit the floor and the rest were brought down by various cops. Everyone was talking in a panic before a calm voice that sounded like Gideon to Chase yelled, “Quiet, people!!”

Dragging the body behind cover, Chase yelled, “I’ve got an agent down. Agent down! We need a paramedic.” Whipping out his knife he sliced open her shirt. Her heart was gone, he saw immediately. Still... “We’ve got a sniper. I don’t know where. He’s using a laser scope. Watch each other for a red dot.”

Nodding Jason looked around and saw Hotch near him. The large picture windows had heavy drapes pulled to the side. “Aaron. Let’s get the drapes.”

Turning, Aaron saw what he was talking about and started belly-crawling towards the rope on one side. “I’ve got right.”

“I’ll get left,” Jason told him, moving just as carefully, making sure to stay out of biew as he made his way to the drapes.

Chase peeked up from his cover. “Red head in the Yankees shirt, run!” He spotted the mysterious sniper targeting various people still in the middle of the room. Where the hell was Jack?

A bullet hit the floor. Everyone in the room flinched as the two profilers worked to get the drapes on all the windows closed.

Seeing there struggle the CTU agent sighed. Still damp from the dead woman’s blood he stood up and walked towards the middle of the room calmly. His breathing was shaky as he slipped his scope out of his pocket. “Come on you, sonovabitch, I’m right here.” It was an idiot plan. But he saw Tony’s boss, Gibbs, lying under cover nearby. “Shout when he sights me,” he told the graying man, raising the scope through his eyes and looking out the window.

Jack had heard the commotion from another room and came running. Seeing his partner, he hissed in alarm. Fucking idiot.

Seeing the targeting laser, he darted into the room. And just as Gibbs shot his weapon, Jack landed on top of Chase, muttering harshly, “Don’t. Be. Stupid.”

“I got him,” Chase snapped, rolling them both out of the line of fire. “I got his position. HOLD YOUR FUCKIN’ FIRE!” He glared at everyone he could see. “He’s too far away.” He winced as his partner’s full weight came to rest on top of him and his healing ribs.

“God damn it, Chase,” Jack murmured to himself as he rolled off the younger man.

The drapes slide shut and the lobby got darker. Immediately people started jumping up. Chase wasn’t one of them. Instead he called from the floor, “Are there any snipers here? I need a military grade sniper.”

 “Yeah,” Gibbs answered, following the younger man’s voice. He cautiously sat up before heading over to Chase.

Without moving Chase handed him the scope. “I saw him on top of the Bank One building. It was a thirty degree angle down towards us. Can you give me an idea what sort of training he has to make that shot?”  The younger man slowly began to press himself to his feet. “And the gun he might have used would be appreciated as well.”

Giving the man a quiet assessing look, Gibbs took the scope and headed over to the window. Opening the side just enough to get the scope out, he took in the distance and the angle. “Nice,” he muttered to himself. “Professional training - Rangers, Marines, maybe SWAT. Probably a customized weapon of his own.”

“Fuck...” Chase stood and inhaled sharply. “Okay. We’ve got a dead ATF agent. Let’s get a forensic crew out to the building...” He looked around for something to lean on, but seeing nothing that would allow him to be discrete, straightened and continued. “Find out who the dead girl is. Check her background...” He blinked, trying to focus.

“Chase,” Jack said quietly, seeing how the younger man was flagging and walking up behind him to offer his support if he wanted it.

Shaking his head, Chase swallowed and forced himself to finish. “How many people here have a bad feeling about this?” He knew that cops’ instincts were often the greatest clue in a situation like this.

That and he should have had more than coffee for breakfast. And maybe dinner last night wouldn’t have killed him...

“Definitely,” Jason stated, coming up behind Gibbs, Hotch following. Watching the young agent with concern, his eyes glanced to Jack, cocking his head in question.

The older agent shrugged. Chase stumbled slightly before shaking his head like he was trying to get something out of his eye. “Let’s do a head count. Jack, you can handle that. Gibbs, you can handle the evidence. Agent Gideon, would you’re people work with Chloe to build a profile on this man?”

 “We’ll all take care of this, Chase,” Jack said, placing his hand on his partner’s shoulder as he tried to steady him. Glancing over, he saw Tony. Gritting his teeth and forcing his jealousy back, he leaned in and muttered to Chase, “Let Tony take care of you. You’re no good to us so tired you’re about to faint.”

The younger man looked at him oddly, “Jack...When was the last time I ate. I can’t remember...” He frowned, frustrated with himself.

“Well then,” he said firmly. “Let Tony take you and get you something to eat.” He glanced meaningfully at the NCIS agent. “Okay?”

Chase managed a weak smile. “Sure.” He gripped Jack’s wrist for a moment before shaking off his funk as best he could and going with the NCIS agent. However, he couldn’t hide his slowly failing coordination or the way his hands trembled.

“C’mon, Chase,” Tony said, putting an arm around his waist just to ensure that the younger man wouldn’t collapse on him.

Jason gave a Jack a disapproving look. “Really, Agent Bauer, as the senior agent I’d expect more attentiveness. Particularly when he’s showing such common symptoms of PTSD.” Turning the others he suggested, “May I suggest using two of my people, Aaron and JJ, to handle well...PR for lack of a better word?”

Jack growled low in his throat, but shook his head and concentrated on the task at hand. Chase’s plan had been sound. So he set out to do the head count, half-listening to the profiler take charge and start organizing.

Aaron and JJ were considered pretty much useless for the moment, having been given the monumental task of calming just under a hundred upset LEOs. However, Spencer, Derek, and Jason had claimed a discrete table and were looking at there summary profile. Jack wasn’t particularly happy with what it said. “You’re sure the dead girl wasn’t the target?” he demanded.

“Yes,” Spencer said firmly, his brown eyes glancing up from under his bangs to meet blue before darting away nervously.

“Then who is the target?” Gibbs asked with less disbelief. “That way we have a chance to protect them.” He waited with surprising patience for the profilers to give him the answers he needed.

“It is most likely several of the LEOs here for the conference,” Jason stated. “But it’s almost impossible for us to categorize every one and figure out whose perps or cases had a person capable of this.” Shaking his head in frustration, Gideon pinched his nose as he tried to think.

“Have Chloe do it.” Jack looked at them like they were idiots. “It can be done with a computer, right?”

“Yes...” Jason stared at him for a moment before a vibrant, blond woman wandered in and blanched at the dead agent on the floor.

“Hotch. When you told me to come to a conference, I had no idea it’d be so high risk,” Garcia stated mockingly as she approached.

Aaron raised his eyebrow, “We weren’t expecting bodies either Garcia...”

Jack’s tech, the brunette, was leading the NCIS tech across the floor. The goth woman had her eyes closed and the older woman was carefully guiding her around the body. When they reached the group, Chloe huffed, “Abby’s not used to this Jack. The least you can do is cover the body up.”

“Not until CSI has been here, Chloe. You know the drill,” he responded tiredly.  
  Looking over at Jason, he stated, “Gideon, this is Chloe, my tech, and Abby from NCIS. I’m sure that they can magic something up.”

Chloe sighed and looked at Garcia. “Fine. Abby, you can use my extra laptop. We’ll network our computers together. What exactly do you want me to do, Jack?” She gave him a disgruntled look as she unzipped her bag and started to set up.

“Help them search through God knows how many perps to find one to fit the profilers’ work,” he stated shortly. “Ask Gideon or Hotch for as much data as you need.”

“Right. I’ll modify CTU’s data miner and use our bandwidth.” She huffed slightly as she sat down. “Jack, you realize setting up and external socket and giving clearance to these people is highly illegal right?” Her fingers flew over her keyboard as she spoke.

Jack snorted and just gave her a look before he turned back to the headcount. Almost finished.

“Just do it, Chlo,” he murmured softly, setting his hand on her shoulder.

Turning her head slightly she looked up at him with gentle, clear eyes. “Okay, Jack. But you owe me.”

Turning to Garcia she asked, “Are you done?” Her tone took on the harsh irritation it usually carried.

Shaking his head, he turned away muttering about his debt being deeper than the hole the US was in, he heard Garcia say, “Honey, I’m always done and ready for anything.”

“Good. Then shut up and listen.” Chloe glared at both women. “If you step out of bounds, there will be no trial, I promise you that much. You’ll do exactly as I say. I built this system from scratch. We’re working through a backdoor I left. Now, I’m putting the program up on your screen. It’s already running files. Each of us will be assigned high priority files to summarize and pass on to the profilers for further study.” She shook her hair out of her face. “I’ll handle classified files personally.”

“Just point us in the direction you want us, sweetie,” the blond bubbled and Abby nodded her agreement.

Chloe stared at her for a long moment then shook her head and went to work. Jason carefully concealed his grin with one hand, looking at Spencer with sparkling eyes.

The younger profiler smiled back at him as Morgan chuckled behind him. Shaking his head, he turned to his friend and grinned.

Before Chloe could snap, Jack ran a hand down her back. His gesture seemed to soothe her wounded pride. “Okay...I’m missing seven people,” he told the others. “The dead agent. Her partner. And five S.W.A.T. guys.”

“Great,” Morgan muttered before turning to Hotch.

The elder agent stated, “Everyone partners up. We’ll recruit a few people from the crowd... I know a few from the FBI office in Seattle.”

“We don’t recruit anyone,” Chase snapped. His eyes were blazing as he strode forward. “In fact, this doesn’t leave our teams.” There was something clenched in his fist. “Jack, I need to talk to you, now.”

Nodding at his partner, Jack pulled back and away from the profilers, cocking his head at the other man and waiting. Chase always had rock hard instincts, not to mention deductive reasoning. It’d saved his life more than once.

Chase held his hand between their bodies and opened it. A brown bottle and syringe rested in his palm. “I found /this/ on your nightstand,” he said softly. “And I know you haven’t been using or it would be on you.”

Jack stared at the vial. It made his skin itch and he glared at the offending drug. “Who the fuck decided to play with us?” he hissed, his eyes flashing.

“God only knows,” Chase replied just as quietly. “Jack...What do you want to do?” He glanced significantly over at the others. “This is private. Who knows what else they know?”

Jack grit his teeth, trying to think. It was important, he knew. And he knew Gideon’s reputation. Shaking his head, he muttered, “I’ll take care of it, Chase.” He paused. “You... hang on to that.”

“Jack...” Chase’s free hand slid beneath Jack’s shirt so fingers touched skin. “I’ll stand behind you on this one. As far as I’m concerned, it was part of a mission, no more.” His skin was warm and rough. “Also, you have my permission to tell them as much about me as you feel necessary.”

Jack murmured, “No need to drag you into this yet, Chase. I’ll just...talk to Gideon.” He leaned back into the warmth of his partner’s hand as he spoke, resting for a moment before he pulled away and walked purposely toward the profiler.

Looking up, Jason raised one eyebrow at the flush on Bauer’s face. “Yes?” His question was polite and friendly as he jotted down thoughts about their unsub.

“I need to speak with you.” The words were terse and Jack forced out a, “Please.” He cocked his head to the side and waited to see if Jason would grant him an audience.

“Of course.” Jason touched Spencer lightly on the shoulder as he stood. “Spence, please lead the review of the files until I return.” Moving forward he gestured to Jack, “How about over there, Agent Bauer. That should give us some privacy.”

Nodding, Jack followed where the profiler pointed, his hand itching to tap nervously at his leg. Turning around when he was further into the smaller room, he faced Jason with a kind of dread.

“Jack,” Jason said patiently. He stepped forward and slowly raised his hand to touch one of the strong shoulders. This was a damaged man. Speaking softly and gently, he asked, “What do you need to tell me?”

Flinching slightly at the touch, he took a deep breath. “Chase found a vial and a needle in my room on the bed table,” he said quietly.

“I see.” The older man urged Jack to sit down and down across from him. They were close enough Jack could reached for contact if it was desired. “Does this hold some sort of significance for you?”

Nodding, Jack looked up and met those dark eyes as he stated, “Extreme significance. It was a... habit I acquired for a job. And it took a lot to break it.” He sighed heavily and waited to see what kind of questions he’d need to answer.

Jason nodded slowly. “I see. How many people have access to this information?”

“Me, Chase, Chloe. And the people I was undercover with. That’s it.”

“Then we can assume that you are a probable target?” Jason continued to keep his voice as soothing as possible. He considered trying to touch Jack again but physical contact was poorly received so he waited for Jack to ask for it first.

“Maybe. I don’t know,” he stated shortly, trying to control the emotions that had begun to roll off him. “And if they know this about me, it’s pretty damn certain they can find out a whole hell of a lot.”

Reaching out the FBI agent did his best to soothe the misguided rage he saw brewing. “We will get them, Jack. However, your partner is right. We have three teams we can trust. Do you agree?”

“Yeah,” Jack said reluctantly, chafing slightly at the admission. “Yeah. If we keep everything between us...we should be fine. Unless he’s got listening hardware anywhere.”

“Then we’ll do sweeps,” Jason murmured, rubbing the other man’s arm. “Thank you for telling me this, Jack. It will help us develop the profile further.”

“If... other things come up, I’ll let you know,” Jack said quietly, leaning slightly toward the comfort before straightening.

Nodding the older man stood and let him go. Just loud enough the other man could hear he said, “If you ever need someone to talk to, Jack. Know my door is open.”

Jack paused at the words and tilted his head to acknowledge the offer before he headed back out to the waiting teams. Hotch and JJ were trying to keep the other LEOs calm in the adjacent ball room. The rest of the profiling and NCIS teams were sitting around the table. Chloe, Garcia and Abby were hunched together with their computers, working through the data that was pulled out by Chloe’s program. Clenching his jaw, Jack came back and settled himself in a chair near Chase. Even if he didn’t want to crowd his partner, he needed to know that he was next to him. It just... helped.

Discreetly, Chase leaned forward, offering comfort and an acceptable target for Jack’s anger. He had resigned himself to being a verbal, and occasionally physical, outlet for his partner’s anger issues. But he never took it personally. That was the key to dealing with Jack. All his issues built up and he took it out on the people he trusted. So Chase prepared to act as a human shield between the older man and the rest of the group.

Jack stared at his partner for a moment, the urge to lash out becoming extremely… uncontrollable. Clenching his fist and jaw, he stood up. “I’ll… be back.”

Silently Chase stood and followed him. For the first time, Chloe looked up at her work. She hesitated. She could offer herself in Chase’s place, she’d done it before. Her best friend shook his head. They needed her here. Making a face she turned back to her screen. Sometimes it sucked being the only woman in their lives.”

Tony watched Chase leave with hard eyes. He didn’t like what he’d seen. Jack had just removed himself from the situation and Chase followed him right back into it. That didn’t bode well. He debated following the two men.

Jason sighed deeply. “Tony,” his order was mild. “Follow them. But don’t interfere unless Agent Bauer becomes physical in a dangerous way. I realize that it will be difficult. But those two don’t have time to work out a new system right now. And we need them functioning.”

Nodding tightly, Tony headed out after the two men, following them to an unused conference room. Leaning against the doorjamb, he waited.

Chase started. “Jack...We need to tell Bill what’s going on. Protocol was breached somewhere.” He leaned back and waited for the fireworks. Buchanan’s name always provoked those, in full color.

“No! No fucking way am I going to call that... man,” Jack spit out, beginning to pace like a caged animal.

“CTU’s been compromised, Jack,” Chase snapped, stepping in front of his partner. “We have to tell them.”

Hissing in annoyance, Jack swallowed back the words, knowing he needed to find some kind of fucking control.

Gritting his teeth, Chase turned and picked up the phone, defying Jack. “I don’t care. I’m following protocol before someone get’s hurt.”

Jack rounded on his partner, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the phone.

The younger man shoved him away. “Get off me, Jack!” He tried for the phone again.

“You don’t know it was someone in CTU,” Jack said tightly, pulling him away from the phone and against the wall. “I’ll call Bill when I fucking think it’s appropriate.”

“You’re my partner, not my boss,” Chase challenged mutinously.

“Don’t push me on this, Chase,” Jack growled, his hand flat against Chase’s chest, pushing even though they weren’t going anywhere.”

“Fuck. You. Jack.” The younger man glared as his partner as he spat out the words. His hands remained by his sides, they always did.

“Thought we agreed, Chase,” Jack muttered, his grip on the younger man’s shoulder tightening. “We don’t do that.”

Chase smirked. “No. I told you I don’t fuck assholes like you willingly when I’m not undercover.” The cruel words took something out of him but he used them anyways.

“God damn it, Chase,” Jack said harshly “Fuck off.” The rage burned bright for a moment before he closed his eyes, letting his grip loosen as he backed off. “Fine. Call Bill.” He spit out the words and shoved away from his partner.

“Jack...” Chase gave a mental groan. “Come here you idiot.” He wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist. “All that rage is going to burn up if you don’t get it out. Come on, I’m here.” He kissed his partner’s shoulder through his t-shirt. “We need you on top of your game. Tell me what you need from me.”

Shaking his head, Jack felt everything itching under his skin and pressing down on him until he thought he would suffocate. “I don’t know, Chase.”

“I know.” Chase stepped neatly around the older man and tipped Jack’s head up to kiss him. “You hate not being in control.” He looked at his partner. “I belong to you, Jack. You are in control. You understand. You say stop. I will. You tell me to get on my knees. I will.”

“No, Chase,” Jack muttered, backing away from younger man. “That’s not a good idea.” He ached to beat something to a pulp. Or fuck something. Or do anything that helped him get rid of this weight. God, he’d love to see Chase up against that wall with.... No. Bad idea. He shook himself and forced some of the tension out.

“Yes, Jack. You’re about to crack.” Chase forced himself to relax. His eyes dropped from his partner, the closest he got to visibly submissive without further prompting. “Tell me what to do, partner.”

Shaking his head again, he watched Chase for a moment before hesitantly moving, his stilted motions slowly becoming more confident and controlled as he laid a hand on the younger man’s hip and backing him into the wall.

The leaner man didn’t protest. His eyes remained on the floor and his body was loose and graceful.

Jack’s hand stayed possessively at the younger man’s hip as he leaned in to that muscled, strong body. Chase, who could throw him off at any time, was here and pliant. Murmuring in approval, his hand on the younger man’s hip tightened until he knew it was painful and he let himself lean the rest of the way.

When his mouth touched his partner’s, the younger man parted his lips obediently. The slim hands came up to rest on the small of Jack’s back. Chase didn’t try to push Jack though, just touched him softly.

“Mine,” Jack growled against those lips before turning his head to nip at Tony’s mark, wanting to cover it with one of his own.

Moaning softly Chase whispered, “Yours, Jack.” His hands smoothed up and down his partner’s back, tracing the scars under the cotton. He’d memorized their locations.

Shivering at the soft touches, Jack’s eyes closed as he licked a line up his partner’s neck. “Mine.” He set his teeth and sucked, hard, the hand on Chase’s hip dipping under the younger man’s waistband to find the sensitive soft skin.

The younger man hissed as his partner drew blood just under his jaw. “Yours, Jack. Your partner, your lover. All yours.” He started shaking, no longer just playing along. The remaining tension left his body as he surrendered. “Whatever you want, partner. I’m yours.”

“Wanna see you come,” Jack growled softly in his ear. “Fast and dirty and right now.” He slid his knee between Chase’s thighs, rubbing the other man’s cock to find slight friction.

Chase flushed in embarrassment but he rutted against Jack’s thigh. His breathing picked up as the tendons in his neck started to stand out. “Oh God...” His whole body trembled as he moved. “Please, Jack. Please...” His body leapt to obey the older man’s orders.

The hand under Chase’s waistband stroked lazily as Jack’s own breathing sped up watching his partner writhe and the expressions in his eyes. Then Jack’s hand shifted and he wrapped his hand around the younger man’s cock as his leg pressed further up.

“Jack...” Chase’s voice cracked. “Oh God...” His hips thrust into Jack’s palm. He knew he looked like a slut as his begged and sweated. But hell, he was and why shouldn’t he use it to help Jack?

“Mine,” Jack growled, his breath coming in pants that matched Chase’s breathing. “C’mon, Chase.” He nipped on his mark again, nuzzling his neck before kissing the younger man deeply.

Blush spreading down to his chest, Chase screamed into that warm mouth. The front of his jeans became damp and rough as his eyes held Jack’s intense gaze.

‘Beautiful,’ Jack thought, but knew enough not to say that out loud. “Mine,” he whispered, stroking one hand over the younger man, and bringing the other up to taste the fluid coating his hand before murmuring approval.

Slowly, Chase sagged. The floor was cool as he collapsed onto it. His pants slipped further down as his shirt crumpled halfway up his chest. Breathing hard he tried to find the energy not to look like a wreck.

Jack followed him down, a soft warmth filling him in place of his heated rage. Gathering his partner to him, he straightened his clothes as best he could, leaning back against the wall and drawing the younger man into his lap so he could hold him, trying hold onto that warm weight.

Chase stayed limp and weak. His head rested on Jack’s shoulder like he was helpless. And right now it was almost true. Nothing short of threat to Jack or Chloe was going to get him moving. Lazily he cleaned the side of his partner’s neck like an affectionate cat.

“Hmmm,” Jack rumbled softly, leaning into the caress. “Mine.” Stroking his hands over all the smooth skin he could find.

Tony pulled back, not sure exactly what he’d just watched. But Jack seemed under control even if Chase looked like shit. He felt anger that his friend and current lover was whoring himself to keep his partner calm. At the same time, he was relieved. Jack wasn’t hurting Chase. Not like the cop had feared at least.

Jack glanced up when he heard the door close behind Tony. Gathering Chase closer, he nuzzled the soft hair. Sighing softly, he murmured, “Sorry, Chase.” Pressing a soft kiss on his partner’s temple, he pulled him even closer.

It always hurt to come back to himself. His gut twisted hard as Chase pulled away from Jack and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “S’okay, buddy. Go ahead and see what the rest of them have got. I need to run up to my room and put on a new pair of jeans.” He also planned to steal some of Chloe’s cover up.

Nodding, Jack reluctantly pulled back, smoothing his hand down Chase’s back to reassure himself that the younger man was alright. “Go get cleaned up.” They both stood, but before Chase could leave, he snagged his partner into a soft hug, placing a kiss to his temple. “We’ll be here when you get back down.”

Chase tried not to lean into the embrace too much. The last thing he needed was Jack depending on him for something more than a trustworthy gun and stress relief. He couldn’t stop himself from nuzzling his partner’s shoulder before he ducked into the stairwell and headed up to his room.

Sighing heavily, Jack closed his eyes, rubbing his neck. Nodding to himself and feeling slightly more even than before, he straightened his shoulders, ready to head back out to the group.

**


	6. FIC:  Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 6 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various pairings, FRAO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Chase meets Tony.  Tony and Chase hang out.  Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards.  An old enemy comes back to haunt one of them.  And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)

_**FIC: Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 6 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various pairings, FRAO**_  
Title:  Falling In and Crawling Out  
       Part 6 of 12  
Authors:  Aaryn/[](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/profile)[ **docs_girl16**](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/) & Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
Rating:  FRAO  
Fandoms:  24/CM/NCIS  
Disclaimer:  Anything you recognize?  Isn’t ours… We’re just playing here until the nice men with the jackets come to pick us up…  
Warnings:  Slash…femmeslash… violence, torture…if you don’t like it, don’t read it…  
A/N:  This was just too much fun to write… seriously.  I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as we did writing it.  
Thanks to our betas, [](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sylum_tru**](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/profile)[**hawk_dancing**](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/) .  All remaining mistakes are ours…

Summary:  Chase meets Tony.  Tony and Chase hang out.  Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards.  An old enemy comes back to haunt one of them.  And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)

**  


Tony, clever boy, had slipped back into the group. Jack snorted at the kid’s attempt to be discreet. “Have we gotten anywhere?” he demanded, looking expectantly at Jason.

“Narrowed it down,” Spencer answered, studying the blond agent. “But still too man possibilities.”

“Let me see,” Jack sighed. “I might be able to help.” He leaned over Chloe’s shoulder to look at the list.

As he examined the list, Jason studied him closely. Especially Jack’s reaction when Chase strolled back into the room.

Jack looked up at his partner and then sighed in disappointment. The younger man shrugged. Derek was actually the first one to recognize the very professional looking cover up job that covered Chase’s neck. He tapped Jason’s ankle and tilted his head murmuring, “Just under his jaw.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed and he saw the bruising that must have been quite severe for it to have needed that kind of coverup job. Jack’s disappointment was evident at the coverup, and Jason could tell the two men had danced around this for years possibly. Sure they fucked or did whatever, but it was nothing. Because neither of them thought it should be, that they were good enough, that it would ever be safe enough. Sighing softly, he shook his head and turned back to the work at hand.

Chloe frowned and hit the keys on her computer. But it wasn’t responding. A message flashed across her screen. “Jack!”

“What?” he asked, his head coming up at that tone. “What’s wrong, Chloe?”

She turned the screen to face him. The picture was clear enough. Chase slitting the throat of a man Jack was holding down. A man who looked very much like a former president..

“That...” Jack stared at the photo. “Where did that come from?” His voice was hoarse with anger.

“I don’t know.” Her face was white. “I wiped the camera, I swear Jack. Both cameras. They would have had to be there...”

Shaking his head in denial, he muttered, “Find out where it’s from, Chloe. Where did it come from? Who sent it or posted it or whatever the hell happened for it to be out there.” He kept his voice low, but the tension and rage began to bubble back up.

Gibbs stared. “That’s not doctored is it?” He said in cold voice. “You killed Logan.”

Chase shrugged. “We were under orders. Logan was an embarrassment that needed to be removed.”

Jack threw a glare at the Marine. “He ordered the death of David Palmer. I had no fucking problem with my orders.”

“It’s coming from CTU,” Chloe reported. “I’m trying to trace it back to a socket.”

“And now I have a reason,” Jack breathed harshly, pulling out his cell phone and tapping in a secure number. Waiting for a moment, he dialed a familiar number.

Wayne Palmer groaned and checked the clock. Answering the secure cell phone he asked groggily, “Do you know what time it is?”

“What? I can’t just call to harass you at any time?” Jack muttered, rolling his eyes. “Need your help.”

“Jack...” Wayne yawned.  He’d just gotten to sleep after having been up for thirty-six hours straight and was not happy about the interruption. “What do you need?” He was cross and made sure the agent knew it.

“There’s a photo being streamed to Chloe’s computer from CTU. Of Chase and I and Logan. It seems someone took pictures.”

Wayne groaned. “Jack, this is not good news.” He turned on the lamp and sighed. “You have Presidential permission to clean up this mess. And this time. Make sure no one’s taking pictures.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, Mister President,” he answered before flipping his phone shut and turning back around to face Chloe. “Found it yet?”

The woman shook her head. “CTU’s server is streaming via proxy. I’m backtracing. Though, it looks like an internal proxy. Probably another government server.” Jack set his hands on her shoulders and rubbed down the tense muscles of her neck. The contact made Chloe collect herself and she blew her bangs out of her face. “Got it. Narrowing down the source...It’s being bounced through the CIA server. There. I’m on the FBI cold case server.”

Jason looked up sharply. “Where?”

“It’s local,” Chloe snapped. “Remotely accessed. Definitely in this hotel. I’m trying to locate the wireless connection now.” Her fingers were a blurr as she tried to find the culprit. “Dammit! They shut down. I lost them!”  One of her tiny fists slammed against the table.

Abby watched Chloe with a look of adoration. “FBI, huh? Well, that certainly narrows the field a bit.”

“Bull,” Chase sighed. “Jack can get into the FBI server and IT equipment hates him with a passion.” The CTU agents looked wearily at each other.

Finally Chloe spoke, “We’ll have to look at every P.C., PDA, and cell phone in this place.” As she spoke she flexed her hands. “I can check for the files or their remains.”

Nodding, sighing heavily, Jack tried to work out a scenario that would force everyone in the hotel to allow Chloe or Abby or Garcia to search their computers. Gritting his teeth in frustration, his fists clenched and unclenched habitually.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Derek held up his hands. “You cannot seriously be talking about hacking the files of everybody in this hotel. And without a warrant. That’s just wrong.”

Gibbs snorted and leaned back. “They’re not cops, Morgan. They just do politician’s dirty work. Legality doesn’t matter.”

“Like legality matters to you when you want something done...Gibbs,” Jack threw back at him, his eyes flashing.

“But I respect the Constitution I bled to defend,” Gibbs spat. “You people don’t give a damn as long as it looks good on paper.”

“Fuck off,” Jack said, rolling his eyes. “I do my job the best I know how. And if you don’t like it, complain to my superiors.”

Chase snorted, grinning merrily at his partner. “Can you imagine Bill’s face when Gibbs starts whining about you...” He couldn’t stop the chuckle. Even Chloe grinned. Turning to the marine, the younger agent suggested, “You got a problem with how we work, stand in line. We get results. That’s all the President cares about.”

“I’m sure,” the Marine muttered, his muscles tense as he barely held his anger in check.

Looking at him hard, Chase sighed. “You think we do this for fun?” He slowly unbuckled the band around his wrist. The brunette stood and covered the area with her hands before anyone else could see it. Jack looked away. “Agent Gibbs...you have no idea how far we will go to accomplish the mission. Even when it means maiming or killing each other in the process.” Gently Chase pried Chloe’s fingers away from his mutilated wrist. “I love the Constitution as much as you do. And believe me, I pay a price for flaunting it as I’ve done.”

Gibbs didn’t flinch at the ugly scar, but Tony did. Chase heard sharp intakes of breath from several people, and Garcia murmuring, “Oh, honey.”

He sighed heavily and grabbed the leather cuff. Hotch was the first one to gather his thoughts enough to ask quietly, “What happened?” The question was soft and unassuming and the tone made it clear that an answer wasn’t required if Chase didn’t wish to say anything.

“Jack saved the life of several hundred school children at the cost of his partner’s arm.” Chase held his wrist steady as Chloe strapped the band back on. “I want to make this perfectly clear right now. We are not playing. We will do everything in our power to protect everyone here including all of you. However, you have to trust we know what we’re doing.”

Shaking his head, Gibbs held his tongue after Gideon glared at him. All the profilers were studying the CTU agents even more closely. Jason was mulling over the information that had just been presented to them in this show and tell. And it was...disturbing.

Chloe took a deep breath, keeping her hands on her friend as she explained, “The best explanation would be a malware program that was embedded in the hotel’s wireless. That would give me an excuse to poke around.”

“We’ll make it voluntary,” Jack continued from where she left off, his hand coming to rest on Chase’s shoulder. “Offer to scan it for people. The one’s who refuse we’ll note. Their IT equipment can be handled...discreetly.”

Nodding, Jason muttered, “That would work quite well, actually. Especially if the malware was proven to be insidious by three different computer experts.” His eyes glanced over the three women, a small smile on his face.

Abby looked uncertainly at Chloe. The older woman quickly assured her, “You only gotta say what I tell you, Abs. I promise.”

Chase nodded absently. “Hotchner, Gideon, would one of you make the announcement?” He gave a self-deprecating smile. “Some of the people out there have reasons not to trust CTU.”

“I wonder why,” Gibbs grumbled, glowering at everyone around him in his frustration and anger. Sighing when Tony leveled a look at him, he sat up and looked around at the members of this team. His mouth quirked slightly when he realized that one, he hated not being in charge, and two, it was nice not having to be in charge.  Maybe it was who he was giving command up to.

With a boyish smile, Chase protested playfully, “But it’s no fun if you always follow the rules.” More seriously he spoke to Gideon. “Frankly, Gideon, most everyone here knows you and your reputation. They trust you on that alone. I can’t order you to do this...”

Jason studied Chase for a moment, the earnestness there before turning his attention to Jack. Jack had crawled back into himself, a cold, calculating agent staring back at the profiler. Raising his eyebrow, he nodded. “I’ll do it.”

“Thanks, man. Chloe, could you run upstairs with me and mirror your progress to my PDA?” The younger agent glanced at the woman and at Jack. “Jack...Try not to hurt anyone. CTU’s insurance doesn’t extend outside of L.A. thanks to you.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Jack protested playfully, slinging his arm over his partners shoulders and squeezing slightly before releasing him.

“Sure...Tell that to Bill.” Chase ducked the gentle swat. “And yes...the whole exploding boathouse I blamed on you.” He pulled Chloe in front of him like a shield.

Sighing exaggeratedly, Jack rolled his eyes, “You’re the one that shot the gas tanks... I still don’t see how Bill thought that was me...”

Pulling Chloe closer despite her annoyed growl, Chase backed towards the elevator and hit the button. When the car arrived he stepped back into it. “I told Bill you missed.”

With a wicked grin he waved good-bye as the door closed.

“Missed?!” the indignant exclamation followed his partner into the elevator as Jack glared daggers before his gaze swept around at the other agents in the room. “Missed?” he asked no one in particular. Sighing softly, he shook his head.

Abby eyed Jack with one eye as she worked. After talking to Chloe about her seemingly ice-cold partners, the young woman was convinced they’d both be big teddy bears once she bounced around them enough. And it certainly helped they were both hot. Only, the bossman was not happy. And when the bossman ain’t happy, ain’t nobody happy ‘cept her, Ducky, and sometimes Tony.  
   
Garcia continued to work as she flirted off-handedly with Morgan out of habit more than anything else. She didn’t necessarily understand the CTU team, but she didn’t need to. She believed they were going to solve this problem... and Jason trusted them. That was all she needed.

Six years of saving a man’s life tended to build a bond that was especially honest. So Chloe didn’t say anything as she quietly programmed Chase’s PDA. The younger man had his arms around her and his face in her hair. He and Jack liked that position for when they were hurting but wanted to pretend they were okay. She was fine with their macho pretending. It was one of the reasons they kept her around. “There,” she murmured, putting down the electronic to stroke Chase’s bare forearms. Words were so not her forte.

“Thanks, Chlo,” he murmured, his embrace tightening slightly before he backed off with his PDA.

He nervously paid more attention to it than her, feeling the aftereffects of what he had done with Jack and the past day far more than he’d like. Chloe and concentrating on work helped him sort himself enough so that he doesn’t have to let the thoughts that were hurting him seep into his conscious mind.

Reaching up she tangled her fingers in the black curls he’d started to grow. She tugged once, firmly, then let him go. “You should go out with Tony tonight.” Her statement was as abrupt as ever.

He started slightly, more at the suggestion than the tone. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ll even bring Abby. You need some space to forget. Enough alcohol, loud music, and a pretty boy always does that for you. And with me there you can drink as much as you want.” Chloe tucked her legs under herself as she spoke, looking at him earnestly.

Nodding slowly, he murmured, “Okay. Promised Tony.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “Promised Jack a dance.”

She sighed. “You always do. The day he collects you’re screwed, six ways from Sunday. And if I’m lucky he’ll even let me watch once or twice.” The woman’s lips twitched, telling him she was teasing.

Laughing softly, Chase told her, “It’s not going to be any time soon... he’s not ready.”

“He’s more ready than you think.” Chloe cocked her head. “He’s getting possessive again. First he drove off Morris and Milo. Then he transferred Sheri to keep her away from you. You know what it means when he refuses to share us in any hetrosexual relationship.” Before he could interupt she held up her hand. “I’m aware Jack doesn’t want sex with me. But he doesn’t like sharing my attention.” Sighing she murmured, “Though Abby is nice.”

Chase grinned at his friend. “Oh she is, is she?” He smirked at Chloe, trying to draw her away from the subject at hand. He didn’t want to hear about how ready Chloe thought Jack was because he wasn’t. And there was no use worrying about it yet. Shrugging, he forcibly halted his train of thought.

Sharply the woman replied, “She’s wonderful. And she’s sweet. Don’t get too fond of Tony, Chase. Jack won’t put up with you sleeping with anyone else soon. I know him. Better than you even.”

Shaking his head, Chase muttered, “Don’t have to worry about Tony. He’s got a yen for someone else... and it isn’t anyone that even comes close to me.”

“You’re not a soldier.” Standing she cupped his jaw. “You’re an agent. We all are. It makes us different. Gibbs might have the potential, but he can’t change now. “ She shook her head. “Men are so stupid sometimes.” Standing on her tiptoes she kissed his cheek.

Rolling his eyes, Chase headed back down with a lighter heart. Time to do some work, and then go out and have some fun. A knowing smile graced his lips unconsciously as he walked into the room, causing several of the group to pause before turning back to the task at hand. They had a bad guy to catch.

**


	7. FIC:  Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 7 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various pairings, FRAO

_  
**FIC: Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 7 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various pairings, FRAO**   
_   


Title:  Falling In and Crawling Out  
       Part 7 of 12  
Authors:  Aaryn/[](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/profile)[ **docs_girl16**](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/) & Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
Rating:  FRAO  
Fandoms:  24/CM/NCIS  
Disclaimer:  Anything you recognize?  Isn’t ours… We’re just playing here until the nice men with the jackets come to pick us up…  
Warnings:  Slash…femmeslash… violence, torture…if you don’t like it, don’t read it…  
A/N:  This was just too much fun to write… seriously.  I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as we did writing it.  
Thanks to our betas,   [](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/profile)[**sylum_tru**](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/profile)[**hawk_dancing**](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/).  All remaining mistakes are ours…

Summary:  Chase meets Tony.  Tony and Chase hang out.  Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards.  An old enemy comes back to haunt one of them.  And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)

**  
The bass was pounding through his body like a heartbeat and he could feel Tony behind him, moving with him to the steady pulse as he felt the sweat trickle down his back, the heat from the other dancers around them rising and twisting over the dance floor.

His lips tasted sour and his tongue still held the salt and lime he’d licked from Tony’s willing mouth. Good as her word, Chloe had been plying him with drinks until the lights and faces ran together. It was chaotic and would have frightened him if he didn’t have the cop’s callused hands sliding slowly over his body.

“Got you,” Tony murmured in his ear, pulling him flush against him, grinding his hips against the younger man, reveling in the beat and the sweat.

Words slurring, Chase replied, “Know that...” He tilted his head back and enjoyed how their shirts stuck together.

Licking a line up to catch the perspiration on his lover’s neck, Tony murmured happily to himself, floating on a wonderful cocktail of Chase and a little bit of alcohol that kept him in the nice tipsy space right before drunk. God, it felt good.

Out of the swirling mass of people, Chloe appeared, holding Abby’s hand. The older woman seemed more confident when the goth led her through the mass of dancers. She held up a bottle of water for Tony and another drink for Chase. And she even managed to pass them off before Abby dragged her away to teach her how to dance.

Tony grinned at Abs before drinking deeply of the water. He needed to pull back from the alcohol high a bit.

Drinking half, he looked into green eyes, grinned and poured the rest of the water over his head, cooling himself off some.

The rest of Chase’s drink, the smell alone made Tony’s eyes water, disappeared as the younger man passed the empty glass off to a waitress. Turning his head he began to suck the water off his lover’s skin.

Moaning, Tony pulled him in closer, still rocking his hips to the beat as he leaned his head to the side to give Chase better access.  Sharp teeth and a clever tongue ran over the soft skin as the younger man lapped up every droplet of water he could. The salty, musky taste of Tony made it all the better.

Shivering, Tony’s hands clutching at Chase’s hips, twisting in the tight t-shirt. His head fell back and he wished for a wall to brace himself against as his knees became jelly.

“Come wid me.” Chase’s accent had progressively gotten thicker as the night wore on. It was painfully obvious where he was born. Tugging playfully at Tony’s belt he tried to get the older man to follow him.

Smiling, Tony allowed himself to be led off the dance floor. “Where we going?” he asked teasingly, running his hands down Chase’s chest.

“Back ta one of da booths,” came the cheerful reply. “Ya can fuck me good and propah befah we go back dancin’.”

Breathless at the look of lust in Chase’s eyes, Tony felt himself grow even harder, a shudder running through him.  Not even hesitating at the public setting, Chase stripped off his shirt and tossed it on the table. Turning he pulled Tony to his body by his belt loops and set to work teasing his lips apart.

“Hmmm,” he sounded, opening his mouth and letting Chase take control of the kiss as he began mapping the curves and hard planes of the younger man’s muscles.

Arching into the touch, Chase gave a low growl. “Fuck that’s good...” With a happy smiled he bent backwards, laying his back against the cool table as Tony’s arms supported him. As he moved he heard several of his vertebrae pop back into place and gave silent thanks to Chloe for getting drunk enough so as not to feel the stress his body had been under.

“You’re so...” Tony murmured to himself, stopping when he realized he’d said it out loud. Shaking his head, he leaned down to nuzzle the strong neck and murmur appreciatively. “God, you feel good.”

“I’m wha’?” The slightly glazed gaze watched Tony, hot with lust. “Pretty?” A wicked smile quirked his lips as he murmured, “I’ll be as pretty as you want if it’ll get you to fuck me.”

“Not pretty,” Tony muttered softly, reaching down to squeeze Chase’s erection through his jeans. “Beautiful. Strong. So fucking strong.” Tony nipped lightly at Chase’s shoulder. “Sure you wanna do this here? There’s back rooms...” Tony wasn’t necessarily against public sex, but he wasn’t sure if this was the time for that.

Chase looked at him, some empathy breaking through the alcoholic haze. “You uncomfortable with someone watching?” His fingers slipped under Tony’s shirt to run up and down the toned stomach.

“Not if you aren’t, Chase,” Tony told him softly, shivering at the light touch. “S’fine if you want it here. Do you? Hard and fast with everyone watching?”

A deep moan escaped the younger man. His hips thrust up against empty air. “God, yes.” Trembling, he tugged eagerly at Tony’s wrists.

“Nuh-uh,” the older man said softly. “Stay right there.” Reaching down, Tony undid Chase’s jeans and pushed them down. He didn’t want to flip him, so they came off one leg. Stepping in between his legs, Tony grabbed strong thighs to bring him closer. He slicked his fingers and leaned over Chase for a kiss as he teased around before sinking one inside.

Shivering, Chase hooked one leg high on Tony’s side. It tilted his hips up and gave the other man better access.  Humming with approval, Tony quickly stretched and prepared the younger man before pulling back. Pulling off his shirt and undoing his jeans, he grabbed the condom and slicked himself up.

One of his lover’s hands reached up to grip his shoulder while the other gripped the side of the table. With a flash of pink tongue the younger man wet his lips. The anticipation made him pant softly.

“Ready?” Tony asked, lining up and rocking his hips teasingly. Leaning down, he murmured, “Tell me, Chase. What do you want?”

A hard shudder shook Chase. “Fuck me, Tony,” he pleaded softly, barely audible over the music. “Make me feel it.” His hand tightened on the cops shoulder as he arched his body up.

Smiling, Tony leaned far enough down to pant hotly in Chase’s ear, “As you wish.” Planting his hand on the slim hip, he pushed in, forcing past the tight muscles and moaning loudly.

“Jesucristo!” The lean body bucked against the restraining hands hard enough to bruise. “Tony...” Mouth wide Chase gasped for breath as his eyes watered fiercely. The pleasure and the burn were too much for his sluggish system to process coherently.

“C’mon, Chase,” Tony murmured, nuzzling the soft skin of his neck. “Let me in.” The push of his hips continued and Tony’s eyes squeezed shut at the unbelievable tight heat rippling around him. “Oh, God. So fucking good...”

Chase found himself babbling. He had to force himself to switch languages before he embarrassed himself. Hopefully the jumble of syllables coming out of his mouth weren’t decipherable. Because there was no way in hell he was telling Tony to stop. The older man made the heat in his gut burn bright enough to make it hard to see.

Moaning as he was finally fully sheathed, Tony stopped, panting. Slowly, he began to rock his hips, tightening his control as he took the soft, swollen lips in another blistering kiss, his tongue pushing inside the warmth that was Chase.

The sharp bite of the drinks mingled with the taste of the younger man. A soft whimper vibrated his tongue as the younger man looked up at him with desperate eyes.

Pulling back and thrusting back in roughly, Tony moaned into the younger man’s mouth, keeping his eyes open and gaze locked to show Chase everything, to see everything.

Warmed by the small, but intimate gesture, Chase let the back of his hand stroke Tony’s cheek. The rough catch of the stubble he found there sent another shot of heat through his already electrified frame.

Leaning into the touch at his cheek, Tony began to move in earnest, watching intently as his lover began to moan with him. He watched every flicker of emotion and swallowed every breathy, surprised sound, trying to burn the image of Chase writhing beneath him into his brain so that he would always remember.

Half-cussing, half-pleading, the lean man twisted back and forth violently enough he would have knocked away a smaller man than Tony. His soft fingers were a stark contrast to the bucking of the rest of his body. Still holding the intense hazel gaze he gave the other man everything he had. It made him vaguely sad, like they were saying good-bye.

Gritting his teeth, Tony grabbed the younger man’s wrists, leaned down and began pounding into the loose, open body, moaning loudly.

Chase’s instinctive reaction was to snarl as someone other than Jack or Chloe touched his damaged wrist, even through the leather. But Tony paid it no special attention. Plus the younger man’s brains were leaking out his ears. He was fairly sure the heat from the pounding he was getting was enough to do that. His body was begging for it though. Soft whimpers and have vocalized pleas were matched by the swaying hips and bowed back.

“C’mon then, Chase,” Tony moaned, suckling lightly on the younger man’s lower lip. He felt his rhythm start becoming erratic and knew he was losing control.

Hands hitting the table Chase moaned, “Christ...Tony!” His body trembled as hot fluid hit his lover’s stomach and splattered his own torso.

Feeling the velvet heat ripple around him, tightening and spasming, Tony let go, shuddering hard as he moaned his lover’s name. The sparks behind his eyes exploded, causing him to go sightless as his breath came in unsteady pants. “God,” he murmured softly, breathing in Chase’s ear as he told him, “So fucking wonderful, hot.”

The lazy, sparkling green eyes watched him as Chase used his own shirt to mop them both clean. Gently disengaging from Tony he slipped his pants back on correctly, pulling them up his lean hips and zipping them. The colored lights from the dance floor flashed tints over his skin.

Smiling softly at him, Tony righted his own clothes and disposed of the used condom before holding out his hand. “Wanna dance some more?”

“Why not?” Pulling the stained shirt over his head the lean man walked into his arms. He was sore but didn’t show it in the sway of his hips or his confident strides.

Pulling Chase against him, Tony slid a knee between the other man’s so they could dance close and languorously, hips moving to the never-ending beat.

With a happy sigh the younger man closed his eyes and laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. In his drunken haze he assumed the cop could take care of both of them.

Smiling at the trust he was shown, Tony nuzzled the younger man’s neck, hands stroking over strong back muscles. God, this felt so good. He hadn’t felt this way in years - sated, relaxed... content.

“DiNozzo.” That was the only warning they got as a hand clamped down firmly but not harshly on the back of Tony’s neck. A second hand gripped Chase’s shoulder painfully and separated them by force of will as much as anything.

“Gibbs,” Tony said startled, reaching out to push his boss away from them. “Let go, boss.”  He didn’t let himself think about the flush that was starting to work its way up his chest. God, how much hand the other man seen? When he felt the hand on his neck tighten, he figured quite a lot.

Chase’s eyes were cold as he looked at the former marine. The grip made his shoulder throb but he didn’t react. Tony was calm and that kept him calm. Gibbs wasn’t hurting his lover. “Don’t touch me.” His words were soft, more a request than a demand. He glanced at Tony.

“Gibbs,” Tony said again, his voice becoming annoyed. “Let. Go. Now.” He jerked himself away from the hand and pulled Chase with him. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He gathered his lover close, keeping his body between Gibbs and Chase.

“Get off of him, Edmunds,” Gibbs snarled. “DiNozzo, with me. Now!” The pale gaze locked on Tony’s forcefully as he grabbed his agent’s shoulder and yanked.

“No! I’m on my own time here,” Tony practically yelled back, using his legs to leverage himself back out of his boss’ grip. “You have no say over this, Gibbs.”

The older man drew back in something that was too slow to be a slap but too fast to be anything else. It was aimed at the back of Tony’s head but Chase didn’t particularly care. Almost inhumanly fast he grabbed Gibbs arm and twisted while lashing out with his foot. The move forced the marine to his knees. As he subdued the man, the agent pulled his gun to place it against the head off the now kneeling figure.

“Chase,” Tony said softly, approaching the younger man carefully. “It’s okay. He wasn’t really going to hurt me.” He reached out and put a cautious hand on a lean hip. “Let him go, okay?”

Twisting Gibbs arm higher than was comfortable Chase hissed, “Listen hard, you stupid fuck. I have had all I can fuckin’ take from you. You may think you’re some sort of hard-ass but I’ve killed a hell of a lot scarier fucks that you. So just get the fuck off of me, man.”

He cocked the gun in warning before uncocking it a re-holstering his weapon. Releasing Gibbs’ arm he kicked again, knocking the older man onto the floor. He dug his boot into his neck for a moment before standing to the side.

Dropping a soft kiss to Chase’s temple, Tony moved to check on his boss. Crouching next to the older man, he asked, “Gibbs, what did you think you were doing? This is none of your business.”

Gibbs pushed himself up, not shaken but not angry either. “You are my business, DiNozzo,” he said crossly. Despite the protest from his knees, he stood gracefully. Reaching down he pulled up Tony as well. His fingers gripped a handful of the dirty blond hair. “You’re not going to fuck him anymore.” The growl in his tone didn’t leave room for argument.

Tony pulled back roughly, glaring at the ex-marine. “It’s none of your fucking business, Gibbs. None.” His hands shook with the anger he felt at the order. He followed Gibbs without question during working hours, but this hand nothing to do with work. “You have no fucking right to say who I do or don’t fuck and/or spend time with.” His voice was harsh and low as he continued to glower at the older man.

Twisting the handful of silken strands, the older man forced his head down and kissed him. It was violent and sudden but the control was there. To put it simply, it was Gibbs.  “Now I do.”

Shaking his head in anger and arousal, Tony tried to back away from the older man, only to be followed. “No. You don’t.”

“Yes, I do.” Stalking his retreating agent, Gibbs forced Tony into the wall. His hand squeezed the younger man’s cock through his pants. “You’re mine, DiNozzo. I just came to collect you.”

A tremble went through him as he felt his body react to something he’d wanted for so long. “Don’t, Gibbs.” His voice was raspy and he’d lost track of Chase and that was wrong, wasn’t it? “I’m here with Chase. You have no right.” He tried to push the older man off, ducking to avoid his arms. “Let go.”

“No.” More gently, the older man kissed him, using his tongue to tease the younger man’s lips apart. Once he had slipped his tongue into his agent’s warm mouth, he withdrew in anger. “No. You’re not here with that kid. You’re coming back to the hotel with me.” Tony tasted like whatever Chase had been drinking.

Shaking his head, dazed by the intense focus of Gibbs’ complete attention, Tony tried to find his bearings. “No.” He said firmly, his eyes sliding over Gibbs’ shoulder and seeing Chase standing there with Chloe and a wide-eyed Abby. “I’m here with Chase.” The protest was weaker, but it didn’t make it any less true. And Tony refused to just let the other man bowl him over like his will was nothing.

A solid hand cupped his jaw and forced him to look up. “You’re mine,” Gibbs hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. He leaned his full body against the younger man. “Mine, DiNozzo. And I will do whatever’s necessary to keep you. You’re irreplaceable.”

A tremor went through the younger man at those words as he took in a sharp breath as if he’d been punched. Slightly dazed he stared at the ex-marine in almost disbelief. “Until you decide otherwise,” he murmured softly, knowing the other man probably wouldn’t hear it over the music. “I came with Chase. I’m leaving with him.” Stubbornly, he pushed hard and stumbled away from Gibbs, intent on gathering up Chase and leaving. It was definitely time to go. Nodding, he met calm green eyes and smiled uncertainly, cocking his head to the side, feeling the heat of Gibbs behind him. Tense, he started walking, waiting for the grab of the other man’s hands to bring him back.

To his surprise Chase stepped back sadly. “Go home, Tony,” the CTU agent murmured. Gibbs hand clenched around Tony’s as Chase continued his retreat into Chloe’s petite arms.

“Chase,” Tony said quietly, shaking off the marine’s tight grip. He didn’t understand why Chase was just... letting go. He knew that they weren’t really together, but still. It was against his nature to just leave his date for someone else. Glaring over his shoulder at Gibbs, he walked slowly toward the younger man and offered his hand. “I came with you.” The words were firm and he tilted his head, waiting to see if Chase would shrug him off or take his hand.

“No, you didn’t.” There was something clipped and precise about the tone that hadn’t been there before. “You just jarred me back to myself. Thank you.” Straightening, Chase smiled except it was opaque. The fraying, skittish young man Tony had been courting had vanished. “Go home, Tony. I can only hurt you now.”

Tony dropped his hand, tilting his head and studying Chase for a moment. Seeing what he needed, he nodded. Reaching up, he placed a cautious hand on the younger man’s shoulder before turning to go. “Nice knowing you, Chase Edmunds,” he murmured to himself as he walked away, avoiding Gibbs as he ducked through the still dancing crowd. Time to catch some sleep and let a few things catch up to him.

**


	8.   Falling In and Crawling Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Chase meets Tony.  Tony and Chase hang out.  Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards.  An old enemy comes back to haunt one of them.  And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)

_**FIC: Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 8 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various pairings, FRAO**_  
*collapses on couch*  Thirteen hours at work... *headdesk*  It totally, absolutely sucked... *sighs*  Anywho, it just makes me feel better to post more of this, so... here it is :D

Title:  Falling In and Crawling Out  
       Part 8 of 12  
Authors:  Aaryn/[](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/profile)[ **docs_girl16**](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/) & Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
Rating:  FRAO  
Fandoms:  24/CM/NCIS  
Disclaimer:  Anything you recognize?  Isn’t ours… We’re just playing here until the nice men with the jackets come to pick us up…  
Warnings:  Slash…femmeslash… violence, torture…if you don’t like it, don’t read it…  
A/N:  This was just too much fun to write… seriously.  I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as we did writing it.  
Thanks to our betas,  [](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sylum_tru**](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/profile)[**hawk_dancing**](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/).  All remaining mistakes are ours…

Summary:  Chase meets Tony.  Tony and Chase hang out.  Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards.  An old enemy comes back to haunt one of them.  And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)

**

“Help me,” Chloe pleaded with Abby, putting her friends arm around her shoulder as the man decided that it was time to pass out. “I’ve gotta get him back to his room before Jack sees.”

Abby nodded, still slightly stunned, but put Chase’s other arm over her shoulders and helped Chloe stagger out of the club to the taxi queue. They all slid into the backseat of the cab and Abby told the driver which hotel.

Chase slurred something in Spanish that made Chloe pat his head like you would a beloved pet. “Not now, Chasey. Later I promise. Now I need you to be quiet and do as I say.”

Abby studied the pair silently, worrying at the laxness of the younger man. But Chloe’s reassuring confidence soothed her nerves. She knew that if Tony had seen this, he’d never have left Chase. And she was torn between wanting Tony there and unsure of whether that would be a good thing or not. Tony belonged to Gibbs whether he acknowledged it or not. And it appeared that Chase belonged to Chloe and Jack. Especially Jack.

“Abs,” the older woman said absently, “do you mind if I let him sleep in my room with us tonight? His mind plays games with him when he gets this drunk. He prefers to sleep with other people.” As she spoke she adjusted Chase’s clothing absently.

“No,” Abby said softly, reaching out and placing her hand lightly on Chase’s shoulder before looking up into the older woman’s eyes. “I don’t mind, Chlo.”

Smiling sadly Chloe murmured, “He doesn’t snore I promise.” As if he heard her Chase gave a low growl of irritation and she smacked him gently.

Abby chuckled softly, reaching the hand on Chase’s shoulder up to play with a lock of Chloe’s hair. Smiling to herself, she teased the soft strands through her fingers absently as she watched the cityscape beyond the window behind Chloe.

The car jerked to a stop in front of the hotel’s back door which housekeeping usually used. Chloe pulled out some money to pay the cab driver with a handsome tip for not commenting. The two women managed to get Chase up to Chloe’s room by using the maintenance elevator.

Settling the agent on the bed, Abby sat down heavily, her breath coming a little short after the workout and her feet hurting in the high platform boots.

“Take off those boots and I’ll rub your feet,” Chloe offered absently as she stripped off Chase’s shirt and forced pills and water into him. Her fingers ran down his pale throat to make him swallow.

Abby watched Chloe as she reached down, automatically loosening the laces and undoing the knee-high boots. It was an involved process, the laces all crisscrossed up her entire calf. By the time she’d taken off one, the other woman had come to sit next to her after tucking Chase under the covers.

As she worked on unlacing the other boot, Chloe draped herself over her friend’s body to rub the younger woman’s sore feet. “Thanks for helping me tonight. I didn’t expect him to drink so much. Usually he’s just coherent enough to understand what I want him to do.” Her fingers, strong from so much typing, stroked over Abby’s aching arches.

Murmuring reassurances, Abby’s hand came to rest on Chloe’s back and she groaned softly when the older woman hit a pressure point.

Working that area Chloe sighed happily. Finding Abby had made this whole miserable trip worth it. All the way from loosing her luggage to having Jack strip-searched by airport security.

Shivering, Abby sighed, the hand on Chloe’s back rubbing circles unconsciously. “That feels wonderful.”

Kissing the pale ankle the older woman muttered, “Good. This is something I’m actually good at.” As she crawled closer to the younger woman, Chase mumbled in protest of loosing her body heat.

Trembling slightly, Abby leaned toward her, head resting on Chloe’s shoulder and rolling to scent the long neck. “You’re good at a lot of things, I bet.”

“Just computers...And taking care of bad-ass CTU agents, and massages.” Snuggling into Abby’s side Chloe kissed the soft cheek.

“Hmmm,” Abby sounded softly, turning into the soft touch.

“At about four,” Chloe informed her, settling in for sleep, “we can expect a very pissed off Jack Bauer to come pounding on the door. At that point we can let Chase throw up on his shoes and he’ll go away.”

Looking at the clock, Abby noted that it was three. “A whole hour,” Abby muttered softly, one of her hands reaching under Chloe’s shirt to stroke soft skin as she lay her head on the pillow next to her.

Humming happily the older woman assured, “I’ll make him leave us alone.” Then she wrapped one arm protectively around Abby while the other absently rested in Chase’s hair.  Smiling in the dark, Abby curled around her and let the alcohol pull her into a comfortable doze.

**

At four Gibbs started his trip to Tony’s room, confident the former cop would be alone. As he padded down the hall he passed a very disgruntled Jack Bauer going the opposite direction. They didn’t even speak as they made their silent way.

Gibbs pounded on his agent’s door and waited. One, two, three... A disgruntled Tony pulled the door open and he asked harshly, “What do you want, Gibbs? I’m not in the mood for this right now.”

“I’m sleeping here,” the older man said brusquely, pushing his way in. He didn’t want to give Tony too much time to think. So he pulled the younger man into the bed with him and pulled up the covers, wrapping his body around the taller man.

Tony instinctively leaned before his alcohol-hazed thoughts caught up and he pulled away, rolling off and to his feet. “No, you’re not.”

Gibbs tightened his hands on Tony’s hips. “Yes I am, DiNozzo,” he snapped. “Now come to bed and get some rest.” Bodily he urged the cop down.

“Get off me, Gibbs,” Tony said through gritted teeth, trying to pull away. “You don’t have the right. Never did.”

“You gave me that right when you told me you were mine,” the older man reminded him, pinning Tony to the bed. “You’re mine. Stop fighting it.”

“I never said that,” Tony denied, trying to throw the other man off but knowing he probably couldn’t without doing some serious damage.

“`I’m all yours, boss.’” Gibbs’ mimicking was surprisingly gentle. “You said that to me.” His fingers traced gently down the proud jaw. Smiling softly at the mutiny in the hazel eyes, he kissed the chapped lips.

Turning his head, Tony shook his head. “I didn’t mean this.” He paused at the almost untruth of it. “Let me go.”

With a small smirk, Gibbs replied, “No.” In his mind, that was the end of it. He had Tony and he wasn’t letting go. The possessive bastard in him was coming out full force.

Feeling himself tremble at the finality of the older man’s tone, Tony shook his head again. This wasn’t a good idea. It never was. And Gibbs...wasn’t really all that interested. Tony enjoyed his job -- he was good at it. He wouldn’t fuck it up just because he wanted something. And definitely not because his boss decided that he wanted him for a while. Pulling at the other man’s grip, Tony tried to get away again.

“Shh.” In ironic contrast to his iron grip on the younger man’s body, Gibbs soothed him by stroking his jaw lightly. “Shh. Easy, Tony. Easy, my Tony.”

“Not yours,” he muttered even as he leaned into the caress, the rest of his body stilling suddenly.

“Yes, you are,” came the amused reply. “You have been since I ordered you to live and you obeyed. You are mine, Tony, whether or not you like it. And I’m never letting you go.” His thumb pressed against the hinge of the younger man’s jaw.

Tony panted softly, his eyes still defiant as he looked up at Gibbs. He refused to give on this. It wasn’t something he would ever really be allowed. Gibbs would go back to being Gibbs, and Tony would be left, knowing and wanting. And he didn’t think he could function like that. He had no fucking right to pull at him like this.

Seeing the mistrust there, Gibbs felt his heart crack slightly. “I’m not playing, Tony. Not this time.” His fingers brushed over smooth. “I need you to trust me. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Trembling slightly, Tony ducked his head, really wishing he’d just foregone alcohol altogether tonight and stayed in with Chase. Then he wouldn’t be here... which both relieved and saddened him. He really did like Chase, but Gibbs...

Gently petting the trembling man, Gibbs spoke softly. It was the usually false platitudes and random mumbling of comfort, but steady and strong. “I’ve got you, Tony. You’re so perfect...”

Shaking his head, Tony pulled away from the loosened grip and rolled to his side. “Don’t, Gibbs.”

“Tony...” The older man reached out and ran a hand down the cop’s side. “You’re allowed to say those things to some random fuck. But I can’t say them to you?”

“No…you don’t mean it,” he said softly, staring at the wall sightlessly. “And I don’t want to hear it from you.” He paused before admitting softly, “Hurts too much.”

“Oh God...” Gibbs soft groan was pained. Sitting up he looked at the other man. “Tony, you know I don’t say things I don’t mean.” He reached out, petting the blond hair. “When I say I’ll take care of you that’s a promise. When I say you’re...perfect, I mean it.”

Taking a deep breath, Tony turned toward the other man’s heat, his mind screaming that it was a bad idea even as his body shuddered with need.  Carefully, Gibbs drew him close. His callused fingers slipped underneath the thin cotton shirt to stroke the smooth skin. “Shh. I have you, Tony.” He pulled the younger man’s body close.

Arching into the touch, Tony sighed softly, trying to force himself to relax. “Please, Jethro.”

Drawing the shirt off the solid torso, Gibbs pulled Tony down so they laid side by side. He kissed the younger man again, lazily allowing his lips to trail down the strong neck.

“Hmm,” he said softly pushing into the touches, trying to gain the upper hand as he rolled toward the older man.

Leaning back the silver haired man sighed as Tony straddled him. This wasn’t surrender because he didn’t want a fight. He just wanted Tony however he could have him. “Having thoughts are we?”

Tony smirked slightly before leaning down to whisper hotly, “Can’t decide if I want to ride you...or if I want you to hold me down and press yourself so deep inside me I feel you for days.”

Gibbs shivered, reaching up to trace the handsome face with his fingertips. “Whatever you want, my Tony,” he replied hoarsely.

Flashing him a smile, Tony cocked his head to the side and muttered, “Need to feel you.” He flushed slightly at the admission, but he wanted to be pinned down and helpless while Gibbs fucked him senseless.

The pale eyes considered Tony for a long moment. Before he could breathe, he was beneath Gibbs, his hands above his head. In his dizzy mind he decided Gibbs moved like Chase but the older man was so much more controlled. The marine’s insistent mouth collided with his demanding entrance as he ground their hips together.

Gasping at the sensation, Tony gave Gibbs the opening he needed, and the Marine began to thoroughly map his mouth as his free hand traveled over his torso, teasing nipples and skin with nails and soft touches. Moaning, Tony arched up, fighting the grip on his wrists as he writhed and thrust up into the older man’s body.

Using his free hand Gibbs shoved the loose sleep pants out of the way to fist his lover’s cock. He spent several long minutes experimenting with different touches and speeds, seeing what Tony liked. In the end he settled on a rhythm that wasn’t quite what the younger man wanted.

Groaning and trying to thrust into Gibbs’ hand, Tony’s head fell back as he moaned loudly, his breath coming in pants. “Oh, God, Gibbs...please,” he began muttering over and over again, pulling at the restraining hands, trying to find more friction, more skin... just more.

The pale-eyed man just licked his lips and continued his tease. His gaze never strayed from Tony’s face, intrigued by the expressions that flashed across it.

Shuddering uncontrollably, the pleas became insistent whines that eventually became soft whimpers as Tony’s body gave in to the sensations and he allowed his mind to be pulled under.

The fingers drifted lower, stroking his entrance. One probed carefully before Gibbs leaned down and murmured, “Lube?”

Shuddering, it took Tony a moment before he muttered, “Jeans pocket,” as he indicated the pants sloppily left next to the bed.

Not releasing Tony’s wrists, Gibbs yanked the pants onto the bed by one leg then pulled the tube out of the pocket. He looked at it coldly. In his mind he could still see Tony bending over the lean body of that CTU agent.

Tony whimpered, his eyes drifting up to catch the other man’s look. “Gibbs.” He pulled against the hand holding his wrists. “Jethro. Please.”

Flicking open the cap the older man slicked his fingers with practiced ease. Setting the tube to the side for the moment he reached down to press one finger abruptly inside his lover. “Mine.” Sure and angry he leaned forward and kissed Tony hard.

Gasping and moaning into the kiss at the sudden invasion, Tony nodded before panting softly, “Yours.” He writhed beneath him, trying for more friction.

More gently the old soldier prepared his lover. His point had been made. And he didn’t want Tony hurting. The younger man had hurt enough in his life. Still, the patience required strained Gibbs self-control and he had to move fast when he slicked up his cock to avoid ending things prematurely.

Tony’s head fell back and his throat muscles working silently as his lover breached him and sheathed himself. “Oh...fuck...” he hissed, arching up to take him as far inside as he could.

Kissing the tanned throat, Gibbs made soft, soothing noises as he used all his will power not to come immediately. Fuck was Tony hot and tight. It was enough to make his mind blank out as he began to rock in and out of the strong body.

Murmuring gibberish, switching from Italian to English and back again, Tony relaxed into his lover’s grip, allowing him to drive the sensations however Gibbs wanted, and God, did he hope that he’d... Mewling loudly, Tony twisted when the older man began to drag over his prostate with every single thrust.

With a fierce grin of satisfaction, Gibbs reached down to jack his lover’s cock once more. As good as this was, he was a pragmatist. They could do this properly, long and lazy, somewhere more intimate than this bland hotel. Now was just the time for building the connection between them.

Shuddering uncontrollably, Tony cried out, his body tensing before going lax as he continued to come, feeling the messy splash between them.

The older man groaned, more of a snarling sound. Heat flooded out of him into the pliant body beneath. He remained over his prone lover for several long seconds before slowly easing both them onto their sides.

Floating even as he gasped for breath, Tony protested when he felt Gibbs slip out, trying to follow the older man.

Easing his hand off Tony’s wrists, Gibbs murmured, “Shh. I’m right here.” He wrapped his arms around the athletic frame, draping one leg over both of the younger man’s.

Murmuring softly, Tony nuzzled close. “Promise?” The question was small and uncertain as Tony lazily entwined his body with the ex-Marine’s.

“I promise, Tony,” Gibbs replied gently. “Go to sleep now. It’ll make you feel better.” He let his hands rub soothing circles over the strong back.  Hiding his face in his lover’s neck, Tony snuffled quietly before letting go of his consciousness and falling into the black that welcomed him.

**

Jack was right on time. The loud pounding on the door made Chase snarl and reach for his gun, intending to protect the two women curled up next to him. Abby’s hands on his wrists and Chloe’s voice ordering him back down made him relax back onto the bed.

“Hold your fucking horses, Jack,” Chloe called, pulling herself away from the two warm bodies and padding to the door to open it.

Groaning, Chase buried his face in Abby’s breast. The sudden influx of light and sound set his head pounding. Kindly she stroked his temples in sympathy.

“Shhh, Chase,” she murmured softly as she tried to help him block out the noise of his partner’s anger and Chloe’s argumentative voice.

Reaching up he gripped an armful of her shirt. “Gonna be sick,” he warned roughly. It took her tiny hands, smooth like Chloe’s, to get him over the edge of the bed so he could choke up some watery bile into the trashcan. That only made his headache worse. Snuggling closer to the woman with cool hands he managed to snarl, “Shut the fuck up!” at the man who was yelling.

Jack stopped arguing with Chloe and let his gaze rake over his partner. Sighing heavily, he shook his head and walked over to the younger man. “Chase.”

The younger man pressed closer into Abby’s protective embrace. Some part of him hoped Jack would just shove him to his knees and shoot him like he’d threatened to do so many times. Joining his rolling stomach and pounding head, his ass began throb. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell had he drunk last night?

“C’mon, Chase. Let’s get you back to your room,” Jack said quietly, knowing now was most definitely not the time to harass the younger man about his drinking.

“Fuck you,” Chase suggested, his voice muffled in Abby’s shirt. Chloe had to come over to pry him off the younger woman. Still he managed to mumble, “You’re pretty,” to both women before Jack was getting him to walk forward.

Shaking his head, Jack wrapped the younger man’s arm around his neck and the slowly made their way down the hall to Chase’s room. Getting the door open, Jack finally deposited the younger man on his bed.

Immediately the younger man curled up into a miserable ball. “I was comfortable,” he protested, remembering how nice it’d been to sleep next to Chloe and Abby. “Oh fuck...” There was no one here to hand him a trashcan. He rolled to the floor and staggered to the bathroom. After emptying his stomach of more bile he sat on the cold tile and realized he couldn’t stand back up.

Jack watched silently from the doorway before going and starting the shower, thankful that it was walk-in. Going back over to Chase, he said softly, “You’ll feel better once you get a hot shower and get into bed, partner.” Reaching down, he helped the younger man stand and began pulling at the soiled clothing. “C’mon.”

“Fuck off,” Chase muttered again, tugging off his jeans and trying to remember if Tony or Chloe had his shirt. But finally decided it didn’t matter. Naked, he leaned into Jack’s arms shivering the cool air.

“Nope. Time for that shower,” Jack murmured, his hands supporting and stroking possessively in turns. He slowly walked them over to the shower, getting Chase propped up under the spray before pulling off his own clothes so they wouldn’t get soaked.

Chase flinched from the water, shying back into Jack’s arms. It seemed to be too hot. His partner’s broad shoulders protected his sensitized skin from the droplets. Closing his eyes he swallowed hard, dry retching once.

“Shhh,” Jack soothed, running his hands in comforting circles as he reached back to adjust the temperature of the water to warm instead of hot. Reaching for the soap, he soaped up a washcloth and began to slowly work it over the smooth skin, luxuriating in being allowed and able the younger man like this.

Too out of it to question Jack’s actions, Chase just accepted the gentle movements with series of mumbled curses. His head was still a bitch and he was trying very hard not to think about his ass as he willed his stomach to settle. Not to mention Jack’s touch was doing all sorts of wonderful things to help the pounding behind his eyes recede.

Jack continued to make soothing noises as he bathed his lover, taking special care when the younger man winced or whimpered at some movement or touch.  “Shhh... you’re okay.”

“I’m hung over, my ass hurts like a motherfucker, and I’m seeing double,” was Chase’s cross reply. “I am not okay. In fact, if you want to kill me, now’s the time to do it. I’ll even thank you.” His face tipped into the damp terry cloth that was cleaning his cheek.

Snorting softly, Jack nuzzled the younger man’s neck and wrapped his arms around him. “Nah. Just need to sleep it off, Chase. And you’ll be fine.”

“If the second wake-up call’s your idea of fine...Oh wait, I forgot. You define fine as not bleeding to death with in the next few minutes.” Chase felt his stomach lurch unpleasantly. He gripped Jack’s arm to keep his balance.

Shaking his head in amusement, Jack rinsed them both off before shutting off the water. Pulling Chase along, he did a quick rubdown with a towel before propelling the younger man into the bed and under the covers, crawling in next to him and spooning up behind him.

With a disgruntled noise, Chase pulled a pillow over his face and promptly passed out once more saying, “You and Chloe shouldn’t be...”

Shaking his head again, Jack settled himself comfortably close to the younger man, his hand around his waist, his face nuzzling damp hair as he finally let himself fall into a light doze.

**

The TV murmured in the background.  Both women were geeks and used to going without rest.  After Jack’s noisy entrance, neither had any interest in sleep.  So Chloe stretched out next to Abby and began to brush her hair.

Abby purred, stretching her back out as she submitted happily to the attention.  Her eyes half-lidded, she smiled softly and snuggled closer.  Putting down the brush, the older woman switched to petting with one hand while the other slipped under the black shirt.  Arching into the touches, Abby shivered, feeling electricity dance over her skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

With a soft smile, Chloe withdrew.  Clever fingers unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall to the floor.  ”Shh,” she murmured softly to Abby, tugging off the cotton t-shirt.  ”No bra?”  She shook her head in amazement.  How did Abby do that?

“Nope... free and clear, that’s me,” Abby murmured, shifting to help Chloe undress her.

Grinning fondly, Chloe replied, “I like it.”  After sliding off her lover’s pants she reached up to cup both breasts in her hand.  Her thumbs traced patterns over the soft flesh.

“Hmmm,” the dark-haired woman murmured, reaching up to pull Chloe toward her, wanting more skin.

Chloe braced herself on her forearms.  With some wiggling she stripped off her bra and lower half.  When they lay body to body she let out a deep, happy sigh.

Abby widened her legs so that the other woman fit perfectly between them, rubbing herself along the smooth skin, enjoying the warmth of the body and the slight delicious burn of the friction.

“Umm...”  The older woman tipped her head to kiss Abby briefly and sweetly.  Her fingers traced down the white sides to stroke the lean thighs.

Feeling a tremor go through her body, trails of shivering heat caressing wherever Chloe touched, Abby’s fingers pressed into the soft skin along the older woman’s spine and followed it down, drawing random patterns.

Chloe lifted her hips, moving to place one leg against her lover’s groin while rubbing against one of Abby’s thighs.  ”That feels so nice...” The wonderful thing about Abby was her ability to read into Chloe’s insufficient words.

Smiling brightly at the compliment, Abby’s hips arched against the leg, causing her to gasp.  Leaning up, she nipped at the older woman’s pulse point as her hand moved down to cup the luscious ass while the other teased around Chloe’s belly button.

A soft moan escaped Chloe and she began to lap down the delicate neck.  One hand tangled in the long dark hair as she enjoyed the tender touches and gentle heat throbbing between her legs.

Murmuring her appreciation, Abby arched into every touch, her hand traveling up the soft, glowing skin to cup one breast, flicking her thumb and teasing the nipple to a peak.  The older woman groaned her appreciation, suckling on Abby’s collarbone.  She feathered her fingers further down the younger woman’s belly to slip her fingers between her own thigh and Abby’s soft flesh.

Shuddering, Abby’s head fell back on the pillow and she let her legs fall open even more.  ”God, Chloe.”

“Good,” Chloe whispered, easing a finger inside the damp heat.  Her thumb worked the other woman’s clit with short, soft strokes.  ”I love you, Abby girl.”  Biting her lip she pressed her mouth against the steady pulse.

Abby couldn’t see to stay coordinated, her eyes fluttering and her hands still absently stroking over soft skin until she couldn’t anymore and she reached over her head to grab the headboard to steady herself, hips thrusting up, seeking more as her thighs trembled violently.

Kissing the valley between the other woman’s breasts, Chloe listened to the steady thrum of the younger woman’s heart.  Her thumb put more pressure on the sensitive nub.  ”I love you,” she repeated in her soft, uncertain way.

Gasping and twisting underneath her, Abby sighed, “Love you, Chlo.  So much... God.”  Shivering, tremors running through her body, she spasmed slightly, whimpering when Chloe continued to move her thumb, violent shudders wracking her body with every stroke.  ”Oh...”  She shuddered and writhed and tried to get away and continued to arch up, whimpering and panting, a sheen of sweat breaking out across her skin, her nipples pulled so amazingly tight and sensitive.

All it took was a tilt of the head for Chloe to draw one rosy nipple between her lips.  She bit lightly, tasting the salt from their combined sweat.

Screaming hoarsely, Abby felt her orgasm build even more, frustrating and delicious as every nerve seemed to burn with the need.  ”Please, Chloe... God.”  Shuddering, pushed further up than she could remember, Abby moaned loudly as she tried to fall.

The pleading note in Abby’s voice pressed Chloe forward, grinding harder against the younger woman’s thigh.  ”Come for me, Abby,” the older woman breathed.  ”Come for me, my darling.”  She thrust a second finger into the hot body.

Gasping for air, Abby’s body went taut, thrusting against Chloe’s fingers once more before her throat worked in a silent scream as her orgasm broke around her like shattering glass.

Chloe took a moment to enjoy the look on her lover’s face before sighing softly.  The heat inside her reached it’s peak, far gentler than what Abby had felt.  With a fond smile the older woman gathered the slim, pale body to her and ran her hands down Abby’s back.

Turning into the warmth, Abby murmured, “What about you?”  She didn’t feel as if she’d ever move again, but still, she couldn’t just... not.

“I’m good,” Chloe reassured her shifting so Abby could feel how damp her thigh was.  ”I just love watching you.  You’re so pretty.”  Carefully she pulled a lock of hair off the sweaty face.

Blushing brightly, Abby hid her face in her lover’s shoulder, mumbling something in the negative.  Shaking her head Chloe whispered, “Don’t you dare, my darling.  Don’t you dare be stupid about this.  You are the loveliest woman I’ve ever seen.”  Her fingers ran through the dark hair.  ”I love you Abby.”

Shifting into the caress, the younger woman murmured, “Love you too, Cloe.”  Nuzzling her neck, she sighed softly.

The older woman reached over and grabbed her laptop, resting it on both their tangled legs.  ”You want to see that bloodhound program I told you about?”

Nodding, Abby turned her head to rest on Chloe’s shoulder so she could watch while the other woman pulled up the program.  ”Oh,” she said softly as she saw the simplicity of the code.   “That’s just... wow.”

As she explained, Chloe ran her fingers through Abby’s hair and over her cheek.  She was going to be very sorry when this week was over.

Abby’s eyes grew bright as she listened to her lover’s explanations, snuggling closer as she relaxed and stared at the coding on the screen.  God was she going to miss this when she went home.

**


	9. FIC:  Falling In and Crawling Out, part 9 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various parts, FRAO

_**FIC: Falling In and Crawling Out, part 9 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various parts, FRAO**_  
Title:  Falling In and Crawling Out  
       Part 9 of 12  
Authors:  Aaryn/[](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/profile)[ **docs_girl16**](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/) & Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
Rating:  FRAO  
Fandoms:  24/CM/NCIS  
Disclaimer:  Anything you recognize?  Isn’t ours… We’re just playing here until the nice men with the jackets come to pick us up…  
Warnings:  Slash…femmeslash… violence, torture…if you don’t like it, don’t read it…  
A/N:  This was just too much fun to write… seriously.  I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as we did writing it.  
Thanks to our betas,  [](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sylum_tru**](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/profile)[**hawk_dancing**](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/).  All remaining mistakes are ours…

Summary:  Chase meets Tony.  Tony and Chase hang out.  Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards.  An old enemy comes back to haunt one of them.  And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)

**

Hotch sat down meaning to eat breakfast but was instead greeted by a series of violent curses. Edmunds had his head down on the table and a steaming cup of coffee close to hand. His partner sat next to him, rubbing his back with one hand while reading the newspaper.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, he looked at Jack and asked, “Everything okay?”

The blond nodded slightly, squeezing the back of Chase’s neck. “Little too much drinking last night.” He gave the profiler a crooked smile.

“Ah,” he said quietly, smiling back. Reaching over to the table behind him, he grabbed the Saltines and placed them next to the younger man.

Groaning Chase mumbled, “No food. Gonna be sick, again.” Soothing him, Jack pressed harder with his hand.

“Yeah, but if you keep them around during the day, when you can eat something, you won’t have to go searching for something bland enough,” Hotch said quietly.

The younger snorted. Chuckling Jack explained, “It’s going to be at least twenty-four hours before he swallows anything more than coffee and water.” The ill man mumbled something that sounded like an agreement.

Shaking his head, Hotch had an amused look on his face as he remembered several days in college that had been lost like that.

“Where’s your Dr. Reid?” Jack asked, teasing Chase. “Maybe he can lecture my partner on the effects of over-consumption.”

Hotch shook his head, snorting softly. “I have no doubts he could. But Spencer is...elsewhere.” He smiled softly. “And he also doesn’t truly comprehend why someone would ever drink that much. Not in the normal sense of the word. He understand the pathology, but has no... first-hand experience.”

“He’s never nearly put a bullet in the head of your friend’s boss,” Chase replied bitterly. He lifted his face up from his arms long enough to give Hotch a rakish smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“No, but he did almost shoot me,” Hotch said, quietly measuring the body language and expressions. “Good thing I’d given him those shooting lessons.”

Chase snorted. “Can he hit anything?” His question was idle as Jack started petting the dark curls.

“Right between the eyes. Otherwise, I’d be dead,” the older FBI agent said softly. “Me and a lot of other hostages.”

“Good,” Jack said with a cold sort of pride. “Best way to handle situations like that.”

Hotch nodded his agreement. “But Spencer...” Shrugging, he figured he didn’t have to tell the CTU agents the effect of the first kill. The first kill, the first real piece of violence. “Despite being FBI, Spencer wasn’t prepared for that.” He smiled bitterly, his eyes sliding to the right as he remembered how withdrawn the younger man had been. From him especially.

“He’s FBI,” Chase said easily. “You guys aren’t trained for shit like that. That’s why there’s people like us.”

His partner chuckled darkly and murmured, “You mean people like you.” Gently he tipped the younger agents face up like a proud teacher.

Shrugging, Chase smiled softly at Jack. “Yeah, look who’s talking, sensei.”

The older man smirked. “I only choose the best, Chase. And mine never fail to deliever.” His pale gaze ran over the handsome face, obviously pleased with his work.

Hotch cleared his throat softly. He didn’t mind, but he noticed the looks some of the other LEOs were shooting at the pair and he didn’t like them. He glared at one DEA agent who looked like he was going to comment.

Without flinching Chase looked over at the interested crowd and drawled, “See something you like?” A wicked smirk lit up his face. Jack responded with his own, dangerous smile as he ran his thumb over one high cheekbone.

They were like lions, lying lazily in wait in the bushes together, watching their prey and trying to decide when would be a good time for dinner. Hotch hid a small smile as he saw the other men back off at those looks. Apparently none of the conference members were quite that stupid.

Arching into Jack’s touch Chase closed his eyes again. “This is why we should have stayed in L.A.”

Hotch shook his head, “I’m glad you all came. And no one who knows anything would mind.” He paused, his lips twitching. “I know I don’t. In fact, it’s kinda entertaining that you can make them back off with a look.”

“Cops have good instincts,” Jack said, toning his smile down for Hotch. “They know we don’t have any problems doing what’s necessary to protect each other.”

Shaking his head in amusement, Hotch tilted his head and smiled back at the man. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he didn’t even break eye contact as he greeted, “Morning, Derek.”

One green opened lazily to examine the younger agent. “Hello,” Chase murmured, straightening slightly. But a band of light hit his face and he groaned. “Fuck that.” Putting his head back down, he mumbled something less than complimentary at his partner as the older man laughed.

“Hey, man,” Morgan said quietly, an empathetic smile on his face. “Don’t move on my account.”  He slid into a seat next to Aaron and sipped on his coffee, sprawled in the chair lazily.

Jack just shook his head. “Agent Morgan. How did you sleep?” His eyes sparkled merrily as he looked between the two men across from him.

Derek quirked an eyebrow, a smirk fluttering across his lips as he answered blandly, “Slept well, thanks, Agent Bauer.”

“Of course...Chloe! What the hell!” Jack stood and Chase jerked to attention as well as their female friend ran towards them in little more than a men’s dress shirt. Standing Jack retrieved his jacket and slung it around her waist as she held up the laptop.

“We got him, Jack! Abby and I got him!” She didn’t sound happy. In fact she sounded almost frightened.

“Sit down, Chlo,” Chase said shortly, pulling his best friend down next to him and asking quietly. “Now, what did you two find?”

Flipping her bangs out of her face, she scrolled through the information. “We were looking at the people who matched the profile. There were very few and all were either in prison or dead. But then this showed up.” Her hand gestured to the e-mail she pulled up. “Abby knows a little Spanish. Enough to know that someone from Salazar’s organization is still alive.”

“Shit,” Jack cursed, immediately tense and looking over his shoulder. “Who?”

“I told you, Abby knows a little Spanish.” Chloe shoved the laptop in front of him. “One of you translate it. That’s why I hauled ass down here.”

“Okay,” Jack said, pulling the laptop so that he could see the words. His eyes went wide and he sat back. “Fucking god damn.”

Chase looked over his shoulder and went white. “Fuck! What the fuck does it take... Next time, we treat him like a vampire. Cut off the head, drive a stake through the heart, and burn the body to ash to be scattered over the ocean.” He leaned against Jack’s back.

Reaching around, Jack laid his hand on Chase’s arm, as much to calm him as to steady himself. “Fucker couldn’t just die.”

With a soft moan, Chloe grabbed one of Jack’s. “He’s dead. We tagged and bagged the body. We buried him. This is not happening.” Chase reached over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he clutched Jack’s hands

Hotch and Morgan watched the three, becoming more and more alarmed. Leaning over to his lover, Aaron murmured, “Derek, make sure Jason and Spence are up so we can use their suite. It has the biggest living area and could hold all of us. I’m gonna get everyone together and come up.”

Running his fingers over his short hair, Jack took a deep breath. “Chase, take Chloe and Abby, gather all our things and gather in a central point. Shoot first and ask questions later. But keep those two safe.”

Aaron cleared his throat when Derek nodded to him from the doorway. “Jack. Spencer and Jason’s suite. Everyone should just gather there.”

“There then,” the blond growled. He lifted Chloe to her feet, making sure no one saw anything. One hand smoothed her hair as he told them, “I’m going to call Bill. Most of...He can’t hurt most of the people who caught him. But there’s still one or two out there he might also be after.”

Chase nodded, immediately regretting it. Gritting his teeth, he pushed the pain back. Hotch stood. “Let’s go then.”

Lifting her friend’s arm over her shoulders, Chloe grabbed her laptop. “Come on, hero,” she said fondly. “Abby’s already packing.”

Aaron led them all to the suite, Derek a few steps in front of them, Jack a few behind. When they were all settled in the room, Abby joining them a few moments later. “We gotta tell the bossman.”

“Gibbs is with Tony,” Chase reported as he dumped three bags next to the door. “I’ll go get both of them.” He nodded to Chloe and padded down to the second floor.

“Ummm,” Abby muttered, biting her lip. “Sure that’s a good idea, Chase?”

“Would you rather I let Jack do it?” The younger agent turned to her with a sardonic smile and gentle eyes. “I’ll be discreet.”

She snorted softly and shook her head, “Whatever.” She waved him on, smiling slightly at the look Jack gave him. After Chase left the room, she wandered over near the blond agent and smiled at him. “Don’t worry so much, Jack. Tony’s been well and fully claimed.” She patted his shoulder and smirked. “And it’s about damned time, too.”

Jack looked after his partner. “You don’t know Chase.”

She smiled again and kissed his cheek. “And you don’t know Gibbs...or Tony. Not really. Trust me.”

Leaning back into her like he did with Chloe, Jack smiled softly. “Maybe I don’t... And Chasey isn’t one to be unfaithful. Not really.”

Shaking her head, she murmured, “He wouldn’t either...especially if you well and truly staked your claim, Jack Bauer. He’s waiting for it, you know.  Even I can see that.”

“He needs more than me.” Jack’s admission was forced. “There’s times when he should turn to someone else. Someone who’s not...infected by the missions. Someone who won’t make him flinch when he touches him.”

“That’s what Chloe’s for,” Abby told him firmly. “But you...you’re everything to him, Jack. Even I can see that.” She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, relaxing against him.

Automatically he reached up to rub her back like he did for her lover. “I’ll hurt him. And he’ll never say a word in protest. He’ll never raise a hand to protect himself.” Shuddering he remembered the one time Teri had caught him after a mission. The bruises on her hips the next morning had scared him badly.

“Don’t you think he knows that you would never go too far?” she asked him softly. “He trusts you to stop before going over the edge. And he knows you’d do the same for him. Besides, Chloe would kick your asses.” She ran her hand through his short hair, kissing his temple. “You’re punishing yourself for no reason, Jack.”

Tugging her ponytail, a habit that infuriated Chloe but he and Chase couldn’t seem to break, he murmured, “Do you have any idea how much I hate when other people are right about me being an idiot?”

She laughed softly, butting her forehead softly against his jaw. “Maybe.” She smiled and leaned into the older man, sighing happily as she looked over at the other occupants on the other side of the room.

The profilers were gathered around Chloe’s laptop, looking at the files she pulled up. Jason especially seemed intrigued. “This is a vendetta then? Our initial profile was off.”

Jack sighed heavily, trying to decide how much he should really tell them all. Salazar was one of the periods in his life he’d rather forget about. One of many, but near the top of the list.

“Salazar would like nothing more to torture me to death while making Jack watch,” Chase said from the doorway. With a charming flash of white teeth he continued, “He’s a sociopath. Killed his own brother. Unfortunately, he’s very fond of Jack and very annoyed with me.”

Jack shivered at the thoughts of Ramon; all the memories brought it up. He felt Abby’s arm come to rest firmly around him as she nuzzled his neck and relaxed somewhat.

Chase rolled his shoulders, touching Jack’s shoulder gently. “He’s the one who watched Jack start his habit. As far as he’s concerned, Jack’s a traitor and I’m...” His lips curved bitterly “Jack’s puppy dog.”

Reaching out, Jack snagged Chase around the waist and brought him closer to Abby and him. When he was close enough, Jack murmured softly in his ear so that only he heard, “Not my puppy dog. Just mine. And Ramon couldn’t handle that. That you belonged to me the way he wanted me to belong to him.”

Louder he told Jason, “He’s nuts, plain and simple. Half the time I couldn’t predict what he’d do. If you guys can then we’re ahead of the game.”

Looking over at Chloe, he told her, “Pull up the file and let them see. I’ll... square it with Bill.” Letting go of Abby, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his secure cell.

“That’s going to be fun,” Chloe muttered, pulling up the mission files. “I’m going to get yelled at again.” Her lips turned down in a scowl. “And believe me; I’m blaming this all on you.”

“Of course,” Jack said, dialing the number from memory. “Maybe he’s not there and I can just call the president...”

Chase snorted in disbelief as Jack heard his boss groan, “Jack, please tell me that Chicago is still standing...”

“What? Of course Chicago’s still here, Bill,” he rolled his eyes. “Just... you know. A problem we’re having I thought you should know about.”

Bill put his head down on his desk with a distinctive thunk. “I /do not/ need this right now, Jack. We’ve got an operative that just got herself extracted from Iran into Lebanon and is stuck. So unless the world is about to end, I am not letting you take over CTU.”

“Uh. It’s Salazar.” Jack’s voice was quiet. “Apparently he’s not dead. And has decided that he wants to make Chase and I pay.”

There was even louder groan. “I don’t need that either.” Bill rubbed a hand across his face. “What do you want, Jack?”

“I’m working it from this end with Chloe and Chase. And the BAU team and a team from NCIS. Just wanted to let you know. And...that Chloe’s giving them clearance to Salazar’s file.” Jack smirked when he heard another thump.

“One of these days you’re going to come into my office and find me dead at my desk because of the heart attack you and your team caused,” Bill threatened. “I’ll have Sheri run background and grant you official access. But I assume you didn’t bother to wait.”

Jack snorted. “Kinda on the clock here, Bill. They’re good.”

The director of CTU seriously considered quitting for the fourth time that day. But then again Jack Bauer had always caused that reaction. “Fine. You have my best systems analyst with you. So there’s no way I can really stop you. Give the phone to Chloe.”

Jack coughed. “One more thing. You know the thing about Logan? Apparently someone took pictures...” And when he heard the other man exclaim with heavy curses, he handed Chloe the phone, smiling at her dark glare.

“CHLOE!” Even the profilers heard Bill’s annoyed bellow. “Put a leash on those two, will you? Officially I’m putting down Jack has control of the situation. Unofficially, do whatever you have to do keep things under control. Clear?”

“Of course, sir,” she said shortly. “Now, I’ve granted access to these people that I’m sending you information on. They’re fine, but have someone do background and give them official access. To all of Salazar’s file.”

Reaching for the aspirin, Bill replied, “I’ve already delegated to Sheri. Try not to blow up too much. The regional directors threw a fit about the last time Jack was hunting someone.”

She shrugged, knowing he couldn’t see it. “You know how they are. But they’ll get the job done. And it’ll really be done this time.”

“I’m depending on you to make sure of that.” There was reluctance to the older man’s voice as he gave the order. “I.D. him beyond any doubt and use a headshot. There should be no question who was killed.”

“We’ll bring back the fucker’s head if need be,” she muttered into the phone. “And it’ll finally be done.”  She tapped purposely on a few keys, printing a couple of files for the group members.  ”And then you can yell at them.”

Bill laughed. “Good woman,” he informed her. “I trust you to make certain the job’s done right.”

“Yes, I will,” she said shortly before flipping the phone shut and tossing it back to Jack. She figured it would take the profilers a bit to orient themselves to the fucked up mind that is Ramon Salazar. So she stretched and popped her back, getting up to look for caffeine.

Chase stopped her gently. “You and Abby don’t leave this room, Chlo. You two are our most vulnerable targets.” Tugging her ponytail, he said softly, “And you’re too important to loose.”

She glared at him. “I need coffee, Chase.”

And Abby spoke up from beside Jack, “Yeah. Bossman, I need a CaffPow!”

Rolling his eyes, Chase sighed, “Okay, one coffee, one CaffPow!...Anyone else want anything while I’m out?”

There was a general murmur about the need for coffee. Garcia piped up with her need for a fruit slush. Chase rolled his eyes, but headed out. He had seen the cafe. It wouldn’t take him long. Jack hesitated before going with him. No one should really be out alone right now.

He caught the younger man at the elevator, reaching out to grab his arm. Chase spun, knife in hand. At the last moment he twitched his wrist and brought it up short of Jack’s throat. “Jesus! Say something next time. Surprising a guy like that is gonna get you killed.” Sulking the younger man stalked into the elevator.

Jack fought the urge to roll his eyes. “I knew you’d stop.” He leaned against the side of the elevator, close enough to feel the younger man’s body heat.

Chase growled in discomfort as the elevator jarred to a start. Watching his partner out of the corner of his eye he sighed. “What are you mulling over this time?”

“Nothing,” he answered softly. “Not mulling over anything.” He reached out, a hand trailing down the younger man’s back.

“Well, you’ve got that look that usually does not end well for me,” Chase teased, arching his back into the touch. “If you spill the beans now I can land the scut work on some other unfortunate soul.”

“Hmmm,” Jack sounded, lips twitching. As the elevator came to a halt, he stepped up behind Chase whispering hotly in his ear, “Maybe you’ll wanna do this work yourself.” He smirked and walked out as the doors opened.

Eyes wide, Chase padded after his partner, swallowing hard. There was a pretty girl at the counter of the small cafe. He shook off his funk to try to charm her into not minding how carefully he was watching how she made the drinks. The list he rattled off from memory, watching Jack occasionally in the reflective glass that made up the sign above the counter.

Jack hid his smile from the younger man. Abby was right. It was odd that this conference would provide the catalyst to finally push him, but he was glad for it. And it was definitely going to be fun.

Balancing several trays of drinks with dexterity that would but a juggler to shame, Chase muttered, “Help, Jack.”

Jack deftly rescued two trays and followed his partner back to the hotel, keeping himself close enough so that he knew Chase was hyper-aware.

With a glance over his shoulder, the younger man stiffened slightly. He wasn’t sure why Jack insisted on staying so close as they walked, almost ass to groin. It made Chase a little nervous, especially considering how tight the jeans he was wearing were.

Jack smiled to himself, grinning as they got back in the elevator. “Something wrong?” he asked quietly, allowing his tone to tease the younger man slightly.

“If you don’t stand back,” Chase informed him unpleasantly, “I will knock the shit out of you for embarrassing me like this in front of Gibbs.” The last thing he wanted was to walk into the room with hard on. The gray-haired NCIS agent would be even more insufferable than he was already being. Even though Chase was trying to be pleasant.

“Hmmm,” Jack murmured, backing up just enough. “Maybe I could help you with that problem.” He smirked before preceding him out of the elevator again.

Chase froze just outside the elevator. Green eyes blazing he hissed, “I am not playing this game right now.”

Jack paused, the smile he’d had dropping away before he asked seriously, “Who says I’m playing, Chase?”

“Because that’s what we do, Jack. We play games. We fuck when we have to, when there’s no one else, and when one of us needs the other. That’s all fine and good. But now we need to focus on Salazar, not something we do on our off time.” Chase’s jaw was tight as he spoke.

Jack backed up a step at the words. “That’s not what this is, Chase. I’m sorry you can’t tell the difference. S’probably my own fault. I --” Looking down at the coffee in his hands, he shrugged. “We’ll pick this up later.” Jack turned back around and headed for the suite.

Accepting the dismissal with bad-temper the younger man stalked after him and slammed the drinks onto the table. Goddamn that condescending bastard. With a huff he draped himself over the couch and closed his eyes. That lasted less than thirty seconds before he was on his feet pacing. When the others started looking at him in irritation he shrugged and checked his gun. He remembered there was an arcade downstairs. “Chloe, you need me for anything else?”

“Not right now,” she said, eyeing her best friend before glaring at Jack.

“I’m online,” he muttered, showing her his phone. “I’m going downstairs before I go stir-crazy up here.” Tucking the cell in his pocket he strode out of the room and towards the fire escape.

Jack flew out the door after him, catching up to the younger man in the hallway. “Chase.”

“Do you need something, Jack?” Chase asked tightly, boots clunking down the stairs angrily.

“Yes,” the older man answered, carrying his weight into the younger man to stop him on the next landing, both of them hitting the wall with a thump. “You need to listen to me.” His eyes were dark as he stared at his partner, waiting for the violence or the defiance.

Turning on heel Chase snapped out a perfect salute, his heels clicked together and he barked, “Yes, sir.” Only his eyes showed the scorn he was expressing.

Reaching up, forcing himself not to flinch from that look, Jack cupped the strong jaw. “I’m not playing a game here, Chase. Not this time. I--” He sighed heavily. “I know you don’t believe me and that’s fine.” Pushing back, he put space between them. “Go burn off your energy.” He watched the younger man for a moment before turning to go back upstairs. Time to let Chase think it over. Decide whether he’d believe him or not. Probably not. Jack should’ve just left things the way they were.

“Jack...” Chase hated this part but he couldn’t let Jack brood. Not now when they needed him. So he swallowed his pride and murmured, “You didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry.” Ducking his head, he hid his eyes. “I know you aren’t yanking my chain. I’m hungover.”

Jack turned and tilted his head. “Go burn off that energy, Chase. We’ll talk about this another time.” He cocked his head to the side and watched the younger man for a moment. “It’s fine, Chase. Later.”

“No, Jack, now.” The younger man walked up the steps until he was just a step lower than the other man. “I...I want to resolve this before one of us ends up dead. And if we keep saying later it’ll never happen at all.”

Reaching out, Jack threaded his fingers through Chase’s dark hair. Studying him for a moment, he leaned down and placed a soft, searching kiss on his lips.

Chase gripped the rail tightly to keep his balance. His other hand fisted his own shirt tightly as he fought the urge to yield to his partner.

Pulling back, Jack murmured, “It’s fine, Chase.” He sighed softly. “Go burn off some energy. I’m gonna go grab some stuff from my room.” Running his hand through the soft hair one more time, Jack turned to go. “I’ll meet you back at command central later.” It wasn’t time yet.

“Yessir,” the younger man snapped mockingly as he practically tumbled down the flight of stairs. It was only a few minutes later he was taking his frustration out on some sort of alien thing in the arcade.

Jack shook his head and went to collect his larger duffel of weapons out of his room. Reaching his room, he reached down, searching through the bag. Damn it, where was the god damned knife he was looking for. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he knew - /knew/ - it was because he just let Chase go. Damn it. Slamming his fist into the wall, he flinched, hearing the drywall crack.

“If you’re looking for your wave-lock knife,” Chloe sighed from the door, “it’s on Chase again. He ‘borrowed’ it this morning. His switchblade decided to get testy and not open smoothly.” She walked over and calmly examined his hand. “Just bruises. Why don’t you just take care of this rather than letting the rest of us take the fall-out?”

He shrugged and sighed heavily. “Don’t know. Just...” He shrugged again, unwilling to go into how uncertain he was, how Chase scared him, how being with the younger man unnerved him to no end because he wanted him. So badly it hurt. And maybe it was better if it just...didn’t happen.

She shook her head. “He’s getting violent again. You saw it for yourself. The mood swings the sharp humor. It’s not hard. All you have to do is strip him, cuff him, and fuck him until he’s too relaxed to do anything but be your boytoy. Even I can manage that.” With a mild glare she suggested, “Do I have to draw you diagrams too?”

Chuckling softly, Jack muttered, “I’ll...go get him. Do you need us?”

“I don’t need you looking over my shoulder,” she retorted. “Go. Before Chase drives us all crazy and I let Abby have her way with him.”

Jack snorted and grabbed his key before heading down to the arcade. Looking around the large area, he spotted his partner. Interrupting his game, he snagged the younger man, dragging him to the elevator.

** 


	10. Falling In and Crawling Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase meets Tony. Tony and Chase hang out. Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards. An old enemy comes back to haunt one of them. And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)

_**FIC: Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 10 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various pairings, FRAO**_  
Title: Falling In and Crawling Out  
Part 10 of 12  
Authors: Aaryn/[](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/profile)[ **docs_girl16**](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/) & Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: FRAO  
Fandoms: 24/CM/NCIS  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize? Isn’t ours… We’re just playing here until the nice men with the jackets come to pick us up…  
Warnings: Slash…femmeslash… violence, torture…if you don’t like it, don’t read it…  
A/N: This was just too much fun to write… seriously. I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as we did writing it.  
Thanks to our betas, [](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/profile)[**sylum_tru**](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/profile)[**hawk_dancing**](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/). All remaining mistakes are ours…

Summary: Chase meets Tony. Tony and Chase hang out. Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards. An old enemy comes back to haunt one of them. And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)  


**

“Fuck!” Chase yanked his arm back. “What the fuck, Jack? I was about to set the high score.” His eyes glittered mutinously as he glared.

“Ummhmm,” Jack sounded indulgently as the elevator opened and he pushed and prodded the younger man into his room. “We need to settle this.”

Jerking away, Chase hopped up onto the desk and gestured with one hand. “Settle away, Bauer. I’m right here.” The soft mouth was curved into a sneer that narrowed his eyes.

“Really?” he growled, backing his partner into the wall and kissing him hard, forcing his tongue into that warm mouth, groaning at the taste.

Sharp teeth sank into his tongue and he heard the click of a knife being flicked open. Drawing back Chase snarled, “What the hell, Jack?”

“What?” he asked softly. “Chase, what did you expect?” He didn’t try to back away, and didn’t tense. If the younger man wanted to hurt him, he wasn’t going to try and stop him. “I told you. We need to settle this. And you need to fucking pay attention when I decide to claim what’s mine.”

“I don’t belong to anyone,” the younger man said quietly. “I’ll follow you to hell. But I won’t sell you the only thing I have worth keeping.”

Shaking his head, Jack murmured, “You don’t understand, Chase.” He paused for a moment. “You belong to me just like I belong to you.” He stroked a hand down the younger man’s long neck.

The younger man shook his head defiantly, trying to knock away his touch. “I’ve given you everything you asked from me, Jack. No matter what the cost. But you’re asking me to let a man own me. I won’t. I can’t.”

“Not own you, Chase,” Jack corrected softly, petting the younger man’s hair. “Never. I love you like this. But I’m yours and you’re mine. Period. You need something you come to me. I’m a jealous fucker, you know that.” Jack’s lips twisted. “But I have a feeling you can be too.”

Breathing deeply, Chase let himself relax into the firm grip. “So what...You say who I can and can’t fuck? How does this work, Jack? What are you asking me to give you?” The lean body leaned back against the restraining arms so Chase could look his partner in the eye.

“No, Chase,” Jack murmured quietly, stroking his hands over the tense muscles of the younger man’s torso. “It’s anything you want. I’d prefer it if you were just with me...but I wouldn’t force you to be. Unless you want to.” He watched those clear green eyes, trying to sort out some kind response. “I... just wanted you to know what I wanted, Chase.” He cocked his head to the side. “What do you want?”

Chase considered for a long moment. “Except for missions, I just want to be with you.” His decision was firm and quick. “But when we’re on the job, I’ll do what I have to. Then our relationship isn’t a consideration.”

Reaching up he cupped the strong jaw again, leaning in a placing a soft kiss to his lips once more. “Yeah, Chase. S’all I want. You. With me.” Leaning in close, Jack’s eyes fluttered shut as he breathed Chase in.

“Does this mean Chloe can go back to dating guys?” Chase asked in amusement as he nuzzled the older man’s scruffy cheek.

Jack snorted even as a small growl built. “No. But I’d bet she’s not interested anymore.” Licking up a light line up that long neck, Jack suckled lightly at the mark he’d made the day before, his hands coming to rest on lean hips as he pulled Chase closer.

Tipping his head to the side the younger man breathed, “Make me bleed again, Jack. And I’ll return the favor.”

The growl became louder, he bit down and suckled hard, his hands slipping under his partner’s t-shirt to stroke over smooth skin.

Chase hissed, feeling the old bite wound re open. “Fucker.” His hand roughly grabbed Jack’s hair and he slammed their mouths together. Sucking the older man’s lower lip into his mouth he bit until he tasted copper. With a hoarse laugh he pulled back. “I warned you.”

“And I wanted it,” Jack muttered, pulling Chase’s shirt over his head and pulling him toward the bed. “Come with me?”

The younger man bulked, his muscles flexing beneath his white skin. “What are you doing, Jack?” He eyed the older man and the bed with suspicion. Jack always had a plan, even if he made it up on the spot. It was more comfortable to have some idea what it was before being dragged along.

“Nothing you don’t want,” Jack murmured. “Anything you want.” He shed his own clothes and settled on the side of the bed. “Anything.”

Hesitantly, Chase approached him, touching the twisted scar on his side. Reaching, he unbuttoned his jeans and kicked off his shoes, letting his pants fall to the floor. Graceful as ever, he crawled onto the bed, curling his body around Jack’s.

Jack wrapped his arms around the lean body, burying his face in the juncture between the younger man’s neck and shoulder. Stroking his hands over the smooth expanse of spine, he murmured, “Anything, Chase.”

“What would you like, Jack?” Chase was relaxed. His eyes became half-lidded as he enjoyed the petting. “I’m yours for this time. You might want to take advantage of it. I may not be so...compliant for awhile.” He grinned with the odd sort smile that made Chloe yell at him.

Jack snorted and pulled the younger man on top of him. “This is good.” He leaned up for a deep kiss, helping Chase straddle him as his hands touched and relearned every single inch that they could.

Purring under the caresses the lean man murmured, “Keep that up and I’ll be no good to you.”

“Ummhmm,” Jack acknowledged, but continued to stroke and pet and kiss. When he felt his partner completely relax, Jack rolled them slowly so he could get used to it.

Chase gave him a bemused look, but parted his legs so Jack could rest comfortably between them. His hands languidly traced over the raised marks that covered the blond’s body.

Jack shivered at the caresses and nips at the younger man’s lips, nuzzling his neck as he lazily rotated his hips against Chase’s.

“Jack...” Chase’s eyes slipped shut as he made a soft, sighing noise. His whole frame trembled with anticipation.

“Hmmm?” Jack sounded, continuing to move and touch. Lazily, one of his hands trailed down his partner’s chest, drawing patterns as he explored, coming to rest on Chase’s hip.

Swallowing Chase wondered exactly how he was going to say this. “Last night at the club...um...Tony kinda fucked me. And if you want to do this rough, use lube. A lot of it.” A flushed colored his cheeks and crept down his neck. “Otherwise I’ll be limping.”

“There’s no need, Chase,” Jack murmured softly, nuzzling his throat. “We don’t have to.... There’s plenty else to do.” He smiled lazily as he looked up into half-lidded green eyes.

With a soft sigh of relief, the younger man wrapped one long leg around Jack’s thighs and pulled him closer. “Thanks.” He twisted to land a kiss on the shell of Jack’s ear.

Shivering slightly, Jack’s hips thrust instinctively against the other man, moaning when he felt his erection slide against his partner’s. “God, you feel amazing.”

Chase bit his lip to stay quiet, repeatedly tracing the thick scar on Jack’s side. They already knew each other’s bodies. It was less excitement that shook him than the relief at finally coming home. Jack had always meant safety on some level. Maybe not always physical but the older man wouldn’t let him loose himself in an undercover no matter how deep they went.

Jack sighed as his body shuddered; he reached down and grasped both of their cocks, thrusting against him and groaning loudly. Leaning in for a deep kiss, he placed kisses along the long lean muscles of his neck, scenting the younger man deeply. The tang of sweat and the warmth of the musk settling inside him, curling around the contented hum that had seemed to come to life.

Spreading his legs further, the slim, younger man placed his arms down against the bed to allow him to push himself up enough to meet Jack’s lips. The warm pink tongue flickered out to trace the older man’s bitten lip and a tender kiss was placed there in apology.

Groaning, Jack began a smooth, lazy rhythm, placing alternating soft and harsh kisses as he moved. “Mine,” he whispered hotly, pulling back and waiting for Chase to meet his eyes.

The green eyes sprang open. More reluctantly Chase granted, “Yours.” There was always that lingering uncertainty if he should act or stay honest -- always a fear in the back of his mind that his lover was seeking something that was just an illusion.

Shaking his head at the look in Chase’s eyes, Jack landed on his elbow and cupped the strong jaw in a precarious balancing act before saying firmly, “Yours.”

Startled at the words, Chase trailed one hand up the side of Jack’s face. How much had he given for Jack? His daughter, his hand, his career. Everything. And now, “Mine,” he said confidently, pressing Jack into a kiss. He’d earned that much.

Murmuring happily, a small growl in his throat as Jack thrust more urgently, flicking his tongue out before delving inside Chase’s warm, wet, welcoming mouth.

A soft hiss escaped Chase and he reached down to grip the tight ass, grinding the blonde more firmly against himself.

“Oh God,” Jack gasped, rotating his hips and thrusting erratically against his lover and placing soft kisses over his face as he felt himself fall heavily, content to let go with Chase.

The heat of Jack’s body was pleasant for several minutes as the younger man’s system sparkled with endorphins. Then it decided to remind him he had bruises. With a soft groan he mumbled, “Jack, squishing me here.”

Murmuring in protest, he sighed softly before rolling onto his back, reaching out to coax Chase next to him.

“Keep poking my ribs and I’ll bite you,” Chase muttered, curling up loosely against his partner’s side.

Snorting, Jack murmured, “Wouldn’t object to a mark.”

Narrowing his eyes, Chase muttered, “And I’ll make sure you don’t enjoy it, masochist.”

“And how would you do that?” Jack challenged softly, running his hand through soft hair.

Chase snorted, “There’s some places a guy doesn’t want to be bitten.” His grin was evil as he displayed his sharp canines.

Jack snorted and shook his head fondly. “I have no doubts, Chase. None whatsoever.”

The younger man lapped the skin just beneath Jack’s ear, sucking at it and then licking. One hand came up to push Jack’s face the way he wanted it.

Jack trembled under the ministrations, moaning softly at the sweet pressure against his skin. “God.”

“Steady, Jack,” Chase whispered. Kissing softly he parted his lips to bite down hard enough to bruise. A low snarl rumbled from his throat.

Gasping, Jack’s hand tightened instinctively on his lover’s hip, pulling the younger man closer. His breathing hitched violently at the scrape and blossoming pain from Chase’s teeth.

The pressure eased after a moment and Chase growled, “Lemme go. You’re hurting me.” He winced as Jack instinctively pressed harder on his bruised hips.

Immediately loosening his grip, making an apologetic murmur as he turned toward the younger man. “Sorry, Chase.”

“S’okay,” Chase sprawled over Jack comfortably. “I’ve just had some rough use the past few days.”

Nodding, he placed a kiss in his hair before softly saying, “Yeah. Let’s catch a little nap while we can.” Jack let his hand make soothing circles over the smooth expanse of his lover’s back.

His partner didn’t need to be told twice. There was a soft whining noise and then the regular pattern of Chase’s breathing while he grabbed a catnap.

Smiling, Jack continued to rub circles over Chase’s back as he drifted off into sleep, sighing happily.

**

Chloe was actually smiling as she waited for the profilers’ assessment. She stood behind Abby, braiding the younger woman’s hair into two pigtails.

Gibbs watched them for a moment, tilting his head and studying their expressions and body language. Smiling to himself, he turned himself back to the information in the file.

Abby leaned into back against Chloe, letting her head fall back so she could look up at the older woman, she smiled.

“Thank you,” the older woman said seriously. “Talking sense into Jack is not a one woman job. And Chase wasn’t any help.”

Shaking her head slightly, Abby told her, “I called it how I saw it. I’m used to cantankerous, older men who are used to being in charge.” She shot a fond look at her boss before smirking up at her lover.

“Jack’s not old,” Chloe protested. “He’s…tired.” She flinched as she said the word. Obviously changing the subject, she asked Jason, “Do you have anything?”

Abby reached up and caught one of Chloe’s smaller hands in hers and squeezed slightly in apology as Morgan looked up, smiled and said, “Well, he’s pissed. And had a lot of time to plan.”

“Duh. Salazar hates all of us. Even me.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Aren’t you guys supposed to be better than us at this sort of thing?”

Morgan snorted and gave her a pointed look as he stated, “He’s unpredictable, you’ve said. He’s just driven by the idea of causing as much pain as possible. It means he looks at the situation all sides and decides what will hurt the most. He’s working his way in.”

“Shit.” Chloe blew her bangs out of her face. “I hate being useless.” She reached for her cell and hit the speed dial. The number itself actually activated a program that sent both Jack’s and Chase’s cell phone a text that meant check in.

Jack and Chase both jerked up from the bed at the beeps of their phones. Jack reached for his and flipped it open to call Chloe. “Yeah, Chlo.”

Her voice was tinny through the encrypted line. “We’ve got squat.”

“Well, give them time,” Jack said almost patiently even as he gritted his teeth. “Maybe they’ll come up with something concrete. Gideon is famous for a reason.”

“I don’t like you and Chase being alone,” she snapped. “Get dressed and come back. You can rest here.”

Shaking his head at her mothering, he muttered, “Fine. Give us a few and we’ll be up.”

She made a rude noise through the phone and hung up. “I hate it when he uses that tone,” she told Abby.

“What tone is that?” Abby asked softly as she got up to find one of the bathrooms in the suite.

“The one that says he’s humoring me,” was the irritated reply.

“No one would dare just humor you, Chlo,” Abby said sweetly. “Be right back.” She reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

Nodding Chloe flopped on the bed and settled down to play with the vector satellites. Huh. She needed to yell at Morris when they got back. The angle was wrong.

Abby peed, washed her hands and splashed water over her face. Patting away the water with one of the towels, she went back out into the room and settled next to her lover. The profilers were working in the main room around the table and Gibbs and Tony were debating details of the file on the couch in front of the television. She closed her eyes and listened to the comforting rumble of LEOs at work.

Chloe’s phone rang the distinctive tone of that meant Jack was calling. She flipped it open and sighed, “Yeah?” Her body tensed and she hit the speakerphone as she yelled, “Gideon!”

“What?” he asked as he ran into the room, looking at the brunette expectantly.

“O’Brien?” A man’s Spanish-accented voice said merrily. “If you hang up on me you will not like the consequences.”

“I’m here, Salazar,” Chloe snapped. “How much do you want?”  
   
“Want? Who says I want anything?” he asked pleasantly.

“Because you’re missing one of them.” Her voice was hard. “Probably Jack. Or you wouldn’t bother calling me. I’m a soft target. All you have to do is snatch me when I go to get some coffee. But if you’re missing a hard target...then you need to make a deal.”

“Hmm,” Ramon said, chuckling. “That’s why I love playing with all of you. Yes, I’m missing one. When you find out which, you’ll know whose blood is in the hall.”

Chloe snorted. “Both their blood. They bleed the same you idiot. Even if you can’t see that.” She took a deep breath. “You don’t have Jack.” Her eyes blinked rapidly. “And you never will. I don’t care what you do to Chase, I won’t let Jack go. I have my orders.”

“Then you know what will happen,” he answered almost gleefully. “And how long it will take. And have no doubts, O’Brien. You will receive a visit. Or a bullet.”

“And Jack will live,” she hissed. “I’ll make sure of that. He’ll live and he’ll kill you. I don’t care what you do to me. But I’ll die smiling ‘cause I know Jack will kill you.” Gesturing at Abby she mouthed, ‘Security cameras. Find Jack.’

Nodding, Abby hopped off the bed and went to work on her laptop, quickly searching through the hotel and finding Jack getting food in the main dining room.

Chloe forced her voice into the closest imitation of Jack’s growl she could manage. “Start running, Salazar.” She flipped the phone shut and dialed the familiar number, “Morris. It’s Chloe. I need you to help me.”

Snapping her fingers she pointed to Hotch, “You, run downstairs and get Jack. Don’t tell him what happened. Is anyone here certified as a paramedic?”

“Yeah,” Morgan said as both he and JJ stepped forward. “Both of us.”

Pulling out the canvas weapons satchel she withdrew a metal case. Inside were four vials and several disposable syringes. “This is thorazine,” she sighed. “I need one of you to put enough into Jack to make him sleep for a bit. Long enough for me to coordinate with CTU and get someone who has a chance of controlling him online.”

Looking at his team member, Derek nodded. “I’ll do it. As long as he won’t kill me later.” He reached for the syringe and drew out enough of the drug.

“I won’t let him,” Chloe promised. “Stand by the door. He’ll walk in the left side and walk towards me.” She hugged herself as she spoke.

Nodding, Morgan settled on the balls of his feet. When Jack came in, he used his bulk and height to help him as he quickly injected the drug into the older agent.

Jack spun but ended up with an armful of Chloe before he could damage the FBI agent. “I’m sorry, Jack,” she sighed as she helped him to the floor. “But I can’t have you going off half-cocked. Not now.” Kissing his forehead she placed his head on the floor and walked back to her phone. “Sorry, Morris. I had to take care of something. Conference in Bill Buchanan, Milo, and Karen Hayes.”

“Hold on, luv,” he told her as he punched in and called the three others. “You’re on, Chlo.”

“Mr. Buchanan,” Chloe said softly. “Salazar has Chase.” She leaned into Abby and finally let herself start shaking.

“Fucking hell,” Bill swore before asking, “Where’s Jack? I need to speak with him.”

Chloe glanced over at the couch. “I drugged him. I wanted to have plans in place before he woke up. He’ll end up getting all of us killed if you give him command of the situation, sir. He’s too close.”

Nodding, Bill asked, “Is Gideon there?” He’d taken the time to review the files on the teams that were helping his and he thought the profiler might be the best bet for reining Jack in.

The brunette stood back and handed Jason her phone. He nodded to her. “This is Jason Gideon, to whom am I speaking?”

“Bill Buchanan, director of CTU, and also on the line are Karen Hayes, advisor to the President, and Milo and Morris, our top techs and analysts,” Bill answered calmly.

“Ah. Very well. As far as I’ve assessed the situation we have a sociopathic personality holding Agent Edmunds as a hostage. This man, Ramon Salazar, shows signs of psychosis and a definite sadistic streak. His goal is to hold Jack. Probably out of the fantasy he can turn Agent Bauer into some sort of perfect companion.” Jason forced his voice to be as dissociated as possible. “He is a sadist and obviously is sexually attracted to Agent Bauer. These emotions probably transfer onto Chase as Jack’s partner along with the need to punish Jack for his ‘betrayal.’“ He tried to avoid looking at Chloe as he spoke.

Bill sighed heavily. “Yes. Alright. Will you please take charge of this situation? Jack... Jack will want to find Chase at all costs and won’t be thinking quite as clearly as he normally would. He needs someone to level him out, someone with the force of personality to stand against him. I think that would be you.”

“As long as Chloe and Abby help me,” Gideon said firmly, “I can keep him under control. However, there is something I would like you to give me access to. I need to see Agent Bauer’s files. This may seem odd and I realize that. But I have to have leverage to control him.”

Bill winced before agreeing, “Yes. I will approve that. But I want it understood. Only you will have privy to it. None of the rest of your team.”

Jason rubbed his temple with his free hand. “You realize, Bill, that I will be using the contents against your agent. Some of my people will hear what I say. However, I can promise you they will never mention it again.”

“Fine. Just...be careful what you use for leverage,” Bill cautioned. “Jack... has a serious amount of history.”

“I promise,” Jason told the other gently, “I will do my best not to hurt him.” More professionally he added, “I assume you do not need Salazar alive.”

“How about staked and shot through the head?” Bill muttered. “Chloe has our orders. Dead and confirmed that way. Period.”

“Her confirmation will be arranged,” Jason promised. “What can you offer me in terms of ways to track Agent Edmunds? I believe he was taken from the hotel to somewhere more private. Salazar obviously plans to torture him. He will need somewhere safe to manage that.”

Milo chimed in, saying, “Morris has narrowed down the possibilities after looking at the cell tower used to send a signal to Chloe’s phone. He had a secure cell, but it wasn’t quite good enough. Older model. Guess Ramon has fallen on hard times. He’s within a 10 mile radius. That narrows down the possibilities extensively. He’s running them down now.”

“And I have several possibilities to run by you,” Morris interrupted.

Jason turned, “Chloe, get those for me. Hotch, take a look and start ranking them based on what we know.” Then he walked into the other room. In private he told the CTU group, “Would it be possible for me to speak to Bill privately?”

“Of course,” Bill said. “Milo, would you please...” After a moment the others had gone. “Alright, Jason. What do you need?”

“I hope we find Chase while he’s still alive.” The profiler leaned back against the wall. He usually left this part to JJ. “Bill, there’s a good chance that by the time we reach Chase he’ll be dead or beyond help. This is personal to Jack and Salazar will do whatever he can to isolate him.”

“Yes, I’m aware of that,” Bill responded heavily, his hand scrubbing through his hair in frustration. “But Chase...is resilient. And Salazar would most likely want to draw it out as long as possible.”

Jason nodded. “Very well. I just wanted to make that clear. As I understand it you will be the one handling Jack if the worst happens.” Looking into the other room, he murmured, “If you’ll excuse me. One of my people has some results. We need to start planning.”

“Yes. Good luck. And please keep us informed,” Bill asked, knowing that the President would be particularly interested in the fate of a certain CTU agent.

“Of course.” Jason flipped the phone shut and walked over to Aaron. “Do we have any ideal locations?”

“Yes,” Hotch responded firmly. “He’d be most comfortable here.” Aaron pointed and turned the computer screen to his co-worker.

Chloe frowned. “That seems a little...cheap for him.”

“Yes, but he seems to be running a little low on cash lately,” Aaron said. “Especially from what Morris has been able to gather. And this place would provide privacy and be secluded enough not to be seen from any road or house.

Derek piped up, “Not to mention this wouldn’t be his primary residence. He’d have somewhere nicer to keep Jack.”

Shaking her head and muttering in irritation, Chloe’s head whipped around when she saw movement from Jack. He was waking up. Moving closer her to him, she murmured, “Jack.”

His hand shot out to clamp down on her wrist. He yanked her close, rolling onto the floor and pinning her underneath him. Bleary, pale eyes opened and he pressed her face into his shoulder as he looked around the room, growling when Hotch stepped forward to rescue Chloe.

When Aaron abruptly halted at the sound, Abby slowly made her way forward as she heard Chloe trying to assure Jack that everything was fine. “I had to, Jack. I needed you here. And you would’ve run out the door the minute I told you.” She felt his sharp blue gaze fall on her, but Abby came to stand next to them, ignoring Gibbs’ warnings. Settling herself comfortably on the floor, she reached out and placed a light hand on his back.

Jack growled again more fiercely. However he seemed to calm as Abby rubbed his back and Chloe wiggled one arm free to stroke his hair. Finally he rasped, “What happened? Why did you drug me?”

“Chase is gone.” Her statement was simple and sad. “There was blood found outside your hotel room and Ramon called.”

A long broken moan escaped the man as he gripped Chloe harder. “No, no, no...” Kissing the side of her throat he gently untangled himself from her and stood. Moving awkwardly he walked over to his bag and dug out a Kevlar vest, mechanically strapping it on.

“Jack,” Chloe said rolling to her feet to follow him. “You can’t go. Not alone. Not this time.” She grabbed his shoulder to make him turn around.

“He’s got Chase,” Jack replied numbly. “He’ll hurt him if I don’t.” As he spoke he began to tuck spare clips into his pockets.

“Yes, and you know Chase is expecting a rescue not your suicide,” she told him firmly. “So you’re going to pay attention and let the nice FBI and NCIS agents help you.” While she spoke, she and Abby had both surrounded the blond agent, trying to calm him down enough to bring him back into them.

Jason looked up from his computer. “Jack,” he said mildly, “let’s think rationally about this. We don’t want what happened to Teri to happen to Chase.”

Jack froze and stared at the dark-haired agent before hissing, “Don’t you dare fucking bring that up. Did Bill show you my whole goddamned file?” Gritting his teeth, he drew in a deep breath to curb the urge to kill...anything.

“Jack...” Jason cautiously approached the other man. “If you don’t act logically, Chase is going to be hurt worse. We’re going to help you find him. But if you act on your emotions, then it can only hurt.”

Shaking his head, Jack muttered to himself about nosy fucking FBI agents. “Why should I trust you to do anything?”

“Can you trust yourself?” The profiler replied, crouching next to Jack and laying his hand on the back of the agent’s neck.

Jack stilled completely under the touch. He knew if he tried to shake the other man off, Jason would allow it. But he wanted to hurt something badly. And it would be bad if it happened to be Gideon. Leaning slightly into the touch for a moment, he finally pulled away to lean against the wall instead of lashing out. Studying the other agents in the room warily, he cocked his head to the side and stated, “Fine.” It was terse and angry, but it was the best he could offer.

Letting Chloe and Abby soothe Jack, Jason backed away and thanked all that was holy he was still standing. “Spence, help JJ deal with the local PD. Hotch, you and Derek are with me. Tony, Jethro, Tim, and Ziva as well. We’re going to scout out this area as best as we can. Chloe, Abby, and Garcia will be monitoring us. We’ll be in radio contact.”

Jack shook his head, and looked up at Chloe. “Potential site?” he asked quietly.

“An old farmhouse,” Chloe replied softly. “It was sold recently. There’s a root cellar. Poor man’s holding cell.”

Jack flinched slightly. “I’m going.” He straightened himself up and looked directly at Jason who had heard him and waited. It was nonnegotiable. He would be there, period.

“Ziva,” Jason replied coolly, “you’ll partner with Jack.”

Jack turned and looked at the Mossad agent coolly before nodding. “Fine. Babysit me if you want. She’s Mossad and can hold her own. Just don’t expect me to wait if I see Salazar.” He smiled coldly, his eyes dead as he began strapping on his knives, Kevlar and guns.

Chloe spoke up, “Make sure his face is recognizable, Jack. Buchanan wants my confirmation on I.D.”

“Yeah. He’ll be recognizable,” he muttered, a vicious look passing over his face.

“And if you torture him first I’ll have to report that too,” she warned him.

He waved it off and shook his head again. “I know, Chlo. I’ll take the reprimand.” He cocked his head at her and smiling ruefully. “What’s one more mark in my file, yeah?”

She turned bright red. “Not exactly.”

“What?” he asked, his eyebrow rising.

“I hacked both your files. Erased all records of the reprimands. Even DoJ and DoD records.” Her flush crept down her neck and chest.

“Ummhmm,” he sounded, amused at her flush. Leaning down he kissed her cheek and watched her turn even redder. “Didn’t need to, ya know.”

“It made my life easier,” she replied. “Getting you into places.”

He snorted and looked at her fondly before looking up to see everyone else was ready to head out. “I’ll be seeing you. You’ll be in my ear, right?”

Out of her pocket came the field communication unit he used. “Where else would I be?” As he put it in she handed a second in a small plastic box. “For Chase, when you find him.”

He looked at it for a moment, before looking back at her, the question in his eyes.

“He ran out of Mexico with a bullet in his hand and burns all over him. He’ll fight if you need him, Jack. I just want him to have what he needs to do that when the time comes,” she tipped her head up so they could hold each other’s gaze.

Nodding slowly, Jack slipped the box into one of his pockets and zipped it shut. “Alright. I’ll see you later, Chlo.”

The woman smiled and adjusted his vest. “Of course you will. Go, bring our boy back.”

Flashing her a smile, he headed out the door, Ziva on his heels. Time to finally take care of this mess once and for all.

**


	11. FIC: Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 11 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various pairings, FRAO

_**FIC: Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 11 of 12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various pairings, FRAO**_  
Title:  Falling In and Crawling Out  
       Part 11 of 12  
Authors:  Aaryn/[](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/profile)[ **docs_girl16**](http://docs-girl16.livejournal.com/) & Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
Rating:  FRAO  
Fandoms:  24/CM/NCIS  
Disclaimer:  Anything you recognize?  Isn’t ours… We’re just playing here until the nice men with the jackets come to pick us up…  
Warnings:  Slash…femmeslash… violence, torture…if you don’t like it, don’t read it…  
A/N:  This was just too much fun to write… seriously.  I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as we did writing it.  
Thanks to our betas,  [](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sylum_tru**](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/profile)[**hawk_dancing**](http://hawk-dancing.livejournal.com/).  All remaining mistakes are ours…

Summary:  Chase meets Tony.  Tony and Chase hang out.  Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards.  An old enemy comes back to haunt one of them.  And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)

**

“Ouch,” Chase muttered to himself. He shook his head and blinked trying to get the two images in front of him to settle into one. The back of his neck throbbed. “Goddammit. How many headaches can you have in one day?”

Chase looked around and found himself in what looked to be a basement or a cellar. Sighing heavily, he slowly remembered what had happened when he’d left the hotel room to head to Gideon’s suite. A heavy pain from behind and a fight with three different men before being brought down hard with a taser.

Seeing no one around, he indulged himself by talking to no one again. “Let’s see, who grabbed you this time Edmunds? Oh that’s right. The list is so fucking long you can barely remember who’s put lead in you.”

Snorting to himself, he tested the restraints around his wrists. Those weren’t going to be fun. Watching the cellar door cautiously, he started to search his pockets for his picks when he realized he’d been stripped to his t-shirt and boxers. Shit.

“That ain’t funny,” he informed his captor, who probably couldn’t even hear him, sourly. “I could have saved both of us the trouble and slipped out nice and quiet.”

“But that wouldn’t be any fun,” Salazar said as he through the back door behind the younger man and into the room.

Chase jolted, but didn’t allow himself to show it. Gritting his teeth, he looked back at the man. “Ramon. How’s it going?”

The drug lord was still handsome despite the scars that curled across his arms and face. Then again, Chase had his own share of scars as did Jack. “Chase Edmunds. It has been awhile, I think, since you refused to talk. I should have given Jack a loaded gun.”

Snorting, Chase just shook his head. “Then Jack probably would have killed you outright and let your brother take over. Actually, things would’ve been less complicated and you would most definitely be dead.” Pausing, he gave the other man an unpleasant smile.

“I’m sure.” Ramon stalked around the bound agent. “You grew,” he said, sounding mildly surprised. “You are taller than I remember. Thinner too. But a man. Less a boy.”

Tilting his head in response, Chase watched the other man coolly, trying to prepare himself for whatever Salazar had in mind. He just hoped Jack could get there before anything too permanent happened. “That happens.”

He tried to turn to follow Salazar’s circling. But the chain which bound his hands above his head was too short. In the back of his mind he silently admitted this was his least favorite position in the world. You could never tell what someone was doing behind your back. That question was answered soon enough. The sharp scrap and sting of barb wire sank around his chest. “That’s gonna leave a mark,” he sighed, speaking to fill the disturbing silence. He preferred the old Ramon who always felt the need to talk incessantly.

He hissed when he felt it tighten more. Staring at a point in the darkness, he tried to keep his breathing as shallow as possible to minimize the digging of the sharp triangles of metal. Shit that hurt! He thought as the wire was ripped down a few inches. Biting his lip, he held in the hiss of pain.

“Jack actually taught me this,” Ramon murmured softly into Chase’s ear once he sure the metal was dug in deep. The younger man winced. He was familiar with Jack’s tricks, but it was thing to have your partner holding you underwater and another to have someone who wanted to kill you mock-drowning you. Looking down at the damage he tried to remember if he’d ever seen Jack use barb wire before.

“Yeah?” he asked quietly, proud of how steady and void of pain his voice was. He concentrated on the pain, the sharp jaggedness of it shuddering through him. God, this was going to hurt.

A sharp, brutal shock hit Chase’s body like a solid punch. Multiple, rough lessons from Jack locked his jaw open and let out his cry but kept him from biting off his tongue. Shit. Twisting his neck he managed to get a look behind him. Car battery. Shit. He was going kill Jack for thinking of this.

Ramon chuckled darkly. “So well trained,” he murmured almost to himself, running fingers down his spine before tightening the wire again.

When Jack had demanded Chase be reinstated as his partner, he had applied his lessons from China in re-breaking in the younger man. The first among those had been it was better to scream than bite down unless you had something in your mouth. The second had been once the pain started, it was better not to speak at all. Chase followed both tactics and didn’t give Ramon the satisfaction of anything more than half snarling cries. Thank God he wasn’t a screamer.

Ramon shook his head in appreciation, a small smile playing on his lips as warm, dead eyes contemplated the bloodied torso and bruises from the electrocution. “So well trained.”

Swallowing Chase bared his teeth and hissed like that goddamn cat Chloe insisted on keeping that drank his coffee when he wasn’t looking. Somewhere he even found the spit to hit the brown cheek. Not a word. Jack would bring him back to life and kill him if Ramon decided to murder him out of sheer irritation.

Tsking, Salazar leaned in close, scenting Chase’s neck, feeling the jealousy flare at the mark there. Closing his eyes, the older man breathed deep. Pulling back before sharp teeth could do any damage, he murmured his appreciation for the musk of fear and pain on the other man. God, he could almost taste it in the air.

Chase flinched. He’d had worse than Salazar pawing him. Hell he’d taken worse abuse as a willing victim. But it was the whole principal of the thing. Hanging onto the chain with both hands gave him enough leverage to pivot up one leg and slam it into the other man. If he were lucky, maybe Ramon would hit the wall and be knocked out long enough for him to figure a way out of this.

The older man hit the wall hard, shaking his head to clear it even as his eyes lit with twisted amusement. This could definitely be fun. “Don’t like me touching you, Chase?” he taunted softly. “What would happen if I cuffed your ankles to the floor so you could move? Couldn’t even squirm away as I touched you any way I saw fit...with anything...anywhere.” He chuckled when he saw the slight tensing of muscles, showing him how much that idea affected the older man.

Unable to help himself, Chase smirked. “Come back here, I’ll bite your head off.” He flashed his teeth once again, hanging tightly to the chain. Ramon wouldn’t be able to cuff his ankles without a fight.  His green eyes glittered with a dangerous, feral light.

“Ah, Chase,” Ramon murmured softly, hitting the younger man with a taser, he shook his head at the rebellious streak that no one had yet broken. Quickly, while the taser kept the younger man lax, he cuffed those ankles in place. “You should know by now,” Ramon whispered in Chase’s ear as his head hung in place, “If I could manage this with Jack...I’d have no problems with you.”

Eyes flashing brighter, Chase whispered, “I am not Jack Bauer.” Except his words were enraged. He jerked up with his legs and discovered he was stuck. Shaking he looked up. His mouth was dry so he swore viciously in the half-remembered oaths from his childhood.

Watching the young agent for a moment, Ramon said softly, “So well trained. So rebellious. So amazingly strong. I see why Jack chose you.”

“He’ll kill you,” Chase snarled. “Actually, he’ll hold you down while I slit your fuckin’ throat. You’re a dead man, Salazar.” Twisting his wrists only made things worse so he tried to tug at the right angle to break the ratchet mechanism inside. On some brands the right amount of pressure inside the cuffs would snap it.

Ramon shook his head. “That may be, Chase. But not until later. Much, much later.” Walking closer, he reached up to run a hand through that dark hair before gripping the short strands hard and forcing the younger man’s neck to the side as he murmured in his ear, “Not until after I mark you.”

The younger man clenched his jaw. His head jerked against the restraining hand but it was only making his scalp sore. Luckily Ramon decided to gnaw harshly at one of the marks Tony had left the night they went clubbing. The scab below his jaw was tugged apart and began to seep slightly.

Ramon hummed softly to himself, truly enjoying the burst of flavor across his tongue. Salty sweat and the tang of blood mixed with the musk of fear and Chase’s own unique flavor.

With a soft yelp, Chase used his longer neck to his advantage, lunging forward and sinking his teeth into the muscled shoulder. He growled like a stubborn dog and shook his head while biting as hard as he could.

Jerking away, wincing slightly at the torn flesh even as a dangerous smile appeared, Ramon cuffed Chase hard upside the head. “Tsk, tsk, Chase.”

Teeth bloody, Chase smiled back. “Tastes like chicken. I wonder why?”

Shaking his head in indulgence, Ramon hit the younger man until he was sure he was dazed before moving around and stepping up behind him, hands landing possessively on bare hips.

The younger man snapped at him like a leashed wolf, not quite able to touch him. The fire in his eyes only got brighter as panic got closer.

Stroking his hands down smooth sides, Ramon tilted his head to the side and considered. Smiling evilly, he muttered, “Afraid, are we? Don’t want me to fuck you, do you? How about I don’t just fuck you, but make you shudder and tremble and come at my touch? Take away every last control you have on your body.” He smirked when he felt the tremor in the body in front of his.

Chase didn’t close his eyes but started shutting down. Memories of Angela and Kim and Jack and Chloe all were tucked away. The same wild rage that had gotten him through SERE was easy enough to find. It was always there, boiling just beneath his skin. His trembling stopped and he cocked his head, eyeing Ramon with disinterest.

Salazar well and truly smiled despite his frustration, laughing harshly, the ugly sound seeming to cling to the younger man and slide along his skin. “So strong.” Shaking and laughing again, Ramon backed away. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Edmunds.” And he turned off the light, leaving his prisoner in the pitch black, naked and cold hanging from chains. He’d come back in a couple of hours. Let the fear set in some more.

Baring his teeth at the door, Chase spoke to the dark. “Guess it’s just you and me now.” His voice filled the room and he sighed. “Once upon a time there was a knight who would become a king...”

**

Ziva watched the agent next to her, noting the hardness and the deadliness that she had seen in many fellow Mossad agents. He was twitchy as well, which wasn’t good. Bluntly, she said, “If you get me killed, I can’t help you.” They’d been scouting the south side of the property and managed to avoid the small patrol as they crept closer to the house.

“I won’t let you be killed,” Jack replied absently. He sniffed the air. This place smelled wrong. Not like a farm or home, but like the Afghan desert with blood cooking on the sand. A soft growl escaped him. Kneeling he touched the dusty soil. Sure enough blood spotted the crust of dirt.

“What is it?” she asked softly, her eyes scanning the trees around them as she waited for him to share.

Laughing softly, Jack murmured, “Chase got him bad. My boy has sharp teeth when his in a temper.”

Ziva snorted softly. “Good. But I have a feeling that will be the least of his problems once you find him.”

“No. That’s your problem.” Back on his feet, Jack moved towards the padlocked door. “Jason, I’m at the root cellar. Let’s set up a soft perimeter before a few of us go down there.”

Nodding, Jason said, “Alright. Hotch east, Morgan south, I’m west. We’ll set up and be ready in five.”

The blonde agent looked darkly at the door. “Hurry, Gideon. Chase isn’t the luckiest bastard in the world. No need to tempt his luck.”

“Yeah. Everyone holler when they’re in position,” Jason said, and they all waited for everyone to check in. “Go, Jack.”

Jack shot off the lock. With Ziva’s help he hauled the door open. The sickly sweet scent of vomit and the salty taste of blood hit him and he froze. Oh God. A hand on his back made him stumble forward and down the stairs into the dark.

Using the flashlight in his hand, he swept the room, trying not to concentrate on the mess that his partner was, strung from the ceiling by chains. As soon as he noted the cellar was clear, he hurried over to the bloodied form. “Chase,” he breathed painfully, reaching out cautiously to try and rouse the younger man from the pain induced daze carefully.

Jerking back the green eyes opened and were blinded by the light. With a growl just a few notes higher than his partner, Chase managed to spit a mouthful of blood and mucus on whoever was holding the flashlight. “Burn in hell, fucker,” he rasped. Not even the heat of his anger could keep him warm in the chill and he shivered as he glared.

“Shhh, Chase,” Jack murmured, lowering the light enough so his partner could see him. “It’s Jack. Let’s get you out of here, okay?”

The younger looked at him for a long moment and said certainly, “Fuck off, Ramon. You didn’t give me enough to pull that one.”

“Chase, you fucking look at me,” Jack said harshly, grabbing his chin and lighting his own face. “It’s me. I don’t care what the fuck Salazar gave you.”

“I can’t see you, Jack,” Chase said surprisingly clearly. “Right now all I can see is something that looks...well,” he managed a small smirk, “not exactly real.”

Shaking his head, Jack looked over his shoulder before asking, “Ziva? Help me get him down?” He turned back without waiting for her answer before telling his partner, “Let’s get you down and clothed and armed. Then fucking kill Salazar.”

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me.” The younger man jerked at the cuffs again as Ziva began to feel around the shackles on his legs. “Get her the fuck away me Jack or I will hurt her.”

“Fine, Chase. I’ll do it, okay?” he said soothingly, motioning the woman away from his partner. Kneeling down, he set about undoing the shackles. Once his legs were free, Jack undid his wrists, catching the falling man before he hit the floor.

Chase shoved him away and staggered to the wall. Falling to his knees he threw up again, shivering. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...” His nails digging into the wall he forced himself up again. He limped to the still shadowed back of the room and muttered, “They’re around here somewhere.”

“I brought fresh,” Jack said softly, reaching into his satchel where he’d thrown a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and boxers. Reaching in, he pulled them out, offering them to the younger man.

“He took my favorite pair of jeans,” Chase replied from the dark. There was a banging noise followed by a curse. “That’s where he left that shit. You’d think he’d be more careful.” Then the rustle of cloth followed by a zipper echoed. Chase stayed out of the light as he walked back to take the shirt from Jack.

Jack handed him the shirt quietly, letting him put on the clothing and settle for a moment before saying softly, “Chase.” He knew not to touch. He could offer, but he wouldn’t initiate. He wasn’t sure exactly what had been done, but he had a pretty good idea, especially with what he’d seen on his partner’s body and the…tools in the corner.

For a moment, Chase looked at him. “I’m going to need stitches. And the cut on my face is going to scar. Sorry.” He reached over and pulled his vest out of the bag followed by his spare gun and holster.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” he murmured, watching his lover closely. When everything had been settled, he offered Chase his favorite knife before asking, “Ready?”

Absently Chase reached for his ear and frowned. “Yeah...” He sighed in annoyance and drew his gun.

Cocking his head to the side, Jack reached out slowly, placing one hand over the jagged scarring of the younger man’s wrist and waited for a moment. “Chloe wanted me to give you something.”

When the plastic touched his hand, Chase stepped forward and hugged his partner fiercely. His bloodied mouth collided with Jack’s and he moaned in pain.

Pulling back slightly, Jack encircled the younger man with his arms, trying to keep himself from causing more damage as he rested his head on the lean shoulder

“Later, Jack,” the younger man promised darkly. “Later.” He flipped the safety off his Browning and wished for his stolen Glock.

Straightening up, the blond nodded and looked over at Ziva as she stated, “This way into the house.”

“He’s not there. Not yet at least.” Chase’s voice was quiet and sure. “I managed to fake a catatonic state. Bastard forgot to bring something to wake me up once I went to sleep for good.” His lips curled unpleasantly.

Snorting even as he felt relief that Chase had had at least some respite, Jack shook his head. “Well we’re positioned around the house. When he comes, we’ll be ready.”

Chase nodded, not making any excess motions. “I saw a couple of gallons of gasoline in the garage. And a hacksaw. Does anyone have any water?”

Jack’s eyebrow rose as he realized somewhat what Chase was up to...and he didn’t think the profilers would want to be there for that. “Yeah. Deal is recognizable, Chase. Bill wants confirmation this time.”

“So we just start at the bottom and stop at the shoulders,” his partner replied practically. “Then we gift wrap the head and give it to Buchanan.” Turning to Ziva he gave her his best puppy dog eyes, “Water?”

Snorting, Ziva reached into her bag for one of the bottles she carried. “How much?”

“Enough to get the acid out of my arms,” Chase replied gratefully, extending his raw forearms. “It still stings.”

“Yeah, sure,” she answered, pulling out more than one bottle. “I have two, and if you need more, I can have Tony get some.”

Hissing in pleasure as she poured the liquid over his skin the younger man tipped his head back and smiled slightly. “God that feels better.” He didn’t reach for the second bottle, just holstered his gun and flexed his fingers.

“More?” she asked softly, undoing the cap on the second bottle. “Or something to drink?”

“No. I’m good, thanks.” Something was off-kilter about the way Chase moved. Jack could see his grace was still there but it had been tempered with something else.

Finally, Chloe alerted Jack and the other team members that there was a car pulling into the long driveway. “He’s here, Chase.”

“Good.” Chase started walking. “Tell me when he reaches the cellar door.” He stood at the base of the staircase and calmly took aim.

“Chloe,” Jack said softly. “When?” He waited for her signal before whispering “Now!” at Chase.

As the door creaked open, Chase fired twice. Pelvis shattered, Salazar tumbled down the stairs. The young CTU agent kicked his gun away from as he yelled, “Clear!” He glanced up to make sure the FBI and NCIS agents knew the danger was past. Well, at least it was for them.

“Good,” Jack muttered, holstering his weapon. Looking over at the Mossad agent, he told Ziva, “You might want to go and tell everyone else. We’ll meet them later.” Looking over at his lover and what had been done to him, his jaw tightened. “Much later.”

The woman eyed both of them. Finally she shoved the bottle of water at Jack. “Make him drink.” And then abruptly she was gone.

Shaking his head, Jack signed off with Chloe, assuring her that Ramon would be identifiable before he turned back to his partner.

“Put him in the cuffs,” Chase said coldly. “I’m going to get the gasoline.” Leaning over he smirked at Ramon. “That one I learned from you, Salazar.” Without a sound he was up the stairs and heading for the garage.

“Ramon. Such a... distasteful way you decided to reintroduce yourself,” Jack said as he dragged the man over to the cuffs and restrained him.

The other man considered him for a moment. “He is quite something, Jack. You did well. Though he is perhaps too rebellious. But you always liked a challenge, si?”

“Fuck you,” Jack hissed, his eyes blazing as he stared at the other man. Ramon had fucked with his life for two long years with lasting effects. His skin literally itched with the need to get away from him.

Sloshing noises drifted down the stairs followed by a grunt. “Jack, come get this saw before I end up taking an arm off.” Balancing two cartons of gasoline and a saw, Chase managed to look like a clumsy child even with the blood crusting the side of his face.

Jack snagged the saw and one of the cartons of gas and brought them downstairs. Leaning back against the wall, watching Ramon, he waited for Chase.

Chase calmly picked up the first carton and began dashing it liberally over Salazar’s feet. “Clever of you to ventilate this place,” the younger man said casually as he patted the wounded man’s pockets and pulled out the lighter he found there. “Though smoking will kill you, ya know.” Stepping back he touched the flame to a damp part of Ramon’s pants.

Salazar didn’t hold back when he screamed, feeling his flesh crackle and peel as he began to curse and spit at them, eye alight with pain and anger. What disturbed Jack most though was the look of lust he still saw. Shuddering slightly, he shook his head and bit his lip.

“Get out of here Jack,” Chase said, meeting Ramon’s eyes with his own icy rage. “I don’t want him looking at you.”

Shaking his head, Jack looked at his lover before moving behind Ramon so that he couldn’t see him. “I’m not leaving, Chase.”

The younger man shrugged and picked up the carton to start the process again higher up. “Your choice partner.”

Jack sighed and divorced himself from the screams, his nose wrinkling at the smell of human flesh burning. There really was nothing like that smell. Gritting his teeth he watched the methodical torture, standing stock still against the wall.

The cries stopped eventually and Chase sighed. “He’s dead. Shock got to him. Might as well get the head now before the blood coagulates too much.”

“Let me,” Jack said softly, holding out his hand for the hacksaw, remembering the last time he’d done this.

Uncuffing the body, Chase let it drop to the floor and stood out of Jack’s way. “I’ll go find a plastic bag or something. Do you think saran wrap would work?”

“Yeah, Chase. That’ll work fine.” Pausing for a moment, he stated, “I think I saw a box in the shed. That’d probably be the best way to transport it.”

“Okay.” There was an air of professionalism about the whole situation. Jack wanted to laugh at the way Chase spoke as if they were discussing the pros and cons of ammunition types. Only if they were, his partner would be showing more spirit.

Shaking his head, Jack finished -- the crunch and sick wet sounds of the hacksaw going through muscle and bone making him flinch. By the time Chase returned, it was completely severed.

Together they managed to wrap it in the clear plastic without making too much of a mess. Chase dumped the now squeaking bundle into an empty backpack and zipped it shut. The pack went over his shoulder and he looked at Jack. “Hotel?”

“Yes,” he said firmly before hesitating and asking, “Hospital?”

“Nothing you and Chloe can’t patch until CTU’s doc can take a look at it,” was the sardonic reply.

Nodding shortly, Jack led the way to their SUV. One of the team had driven it into the compound and left it with the keys for them. It was a short drive back to the hotel and a long walk up to Chase’s room.

Chase didn’t bother looking at the various shocked faces when they saw the blood and soot on his shirt. He dropped the bag next to Chloe and said, “Tell Buchanan I said Merry Christmas.” Then walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Jack winced and went to stand next to the door, hearing the shower start. Shit, Chase shouldn’t get into the shower by himself. “Chase.” He knocked softly, ignoring all the others in the room. “Let me in.”

“Fuck off, Bauer,” was the younger man’s tired reply. “I’m not in the mood.”

“Don’t fucking make me pick the lock, Chase. Open the fucking door,” he ordered tersely, his fist clenching in frustration.

The splash of water changed as Chase stepped into the shower. He muffled his yelp with his fist and clenched his eyes shut, turning to let the stream of hot water rinse the grime off his body.

Shaking his head, Jack pulled out his lock picks and opened the door. Stepping into the bathroom, he shut the door behind him and went to check on Chase. “You okay under there?” he asked quietly, not wanting to startle him too much.

“Go to hell.” Chase’s accent was back full force as he stood under the stream. “And take your fuckin’ nagging with you.” He tipped his face to rinse out the gash that went from cheek to jaw.

Pausing for a moment to consider, Jack debated with himself. It might not be a good idea to push Chase right now. But he really couldn’t see to all his injuries himself. And as long as he was wet... Shrugging and just giving up, he shrugged out of his clothes, grabbed a washcloth and soap and stepped into the shower, hanging back to wait and see if Chase would freak out or try and kill him.

Sighing in frustration, Chase turned, the water around his feet running pink. “Fine. You win.” He scrubbed his fingers through his hair, trying to loosen the sweat-matted chunks.

“Let me, okay?” he said softly, inwardly flinching at the bruises and the cuts and blood. Reaching for the shampoo, he carefully worked it through the younger man’s hair twice before picking up the washcloth and beginning to cautiously and thoroughly clean his lover.

“I can bleed on the sheets, right?” Chase yawned, licking some water off his lips to wet his throat.

“Yeah,” Jack answered quietly, not really caring. Bill would pay for it anyways. “Let’s just get some ointment on some of the bigger ones.”

Chase rolled his shoulders, flinching at the stretch. “Fine by me. I’m about four minutes to passed out on the floor.” His blanched face turned to look at his partner. “Some haste would be appreciated.”

“Don’t worry,” Jack murmured, turning off the water and drying them both off, grabbing the ointment on the way to the bed. “I’ll take care of you, Chase.”

The younger man slumped against him. Green eyes closed, Chase trusted Jack to get him where he needed to be.

“C’mon then,” Jack continued softly, walking them both to the bed and carefully laying the younger man down. “Let’s take care of these on your back and face.”

“There should be thread in the kit somewhere,” Chase sighed. “Do me a favor and stitch up my face. It’ll help with scarring some.”

Nodding, Jack retrieved Chase’s and his own kit. Pulling out the topical anesthetic, he spread it over the larger cuts before the antibiotic ointment. Grabbing the stitches, he carefully maneuvered the younger man onto his side, “Okay?”

The younger man shrugged. “Can’t be any worse than the rest of the shit I’ve had today. Just do it.” He closed his eyes and relaxed.

Nodding, Jack began, working quickly and efficiently to leave small perfect stitches behind, flinching inwardly every tremble he felt go through his lover’s body. Finally done, he threw all the supplies into the bag and grabbed the pain pills and some water. “Take these, Chase.”

Surprisingly, Chase didn’t even ask what they were before he tossed them back and drained the glass. His long legs curled up slightly as he waited for Jack to join him.

Taking a steadying breath, he climbed into the bed next to his lover and waited, unsure how close Chase wanted to be right now.  His whole body sore and screaming, the younger agent dragged himself over to his partner’s body and used the broad shoulder as a pillow. The shower couldn’t wash away the reassuring mixture of gun oil, copper, and cool shade that made up Jack’s scent. Burying his face in the older man’s neck he groaned softly and lay still.

Jack carefully wrapped one hand up to absently pet the younger man as he began to relax with the feel of his lover next to him. Before he even realized it, he was falling into sleep.

**


	12. FIC: Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 12/12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various pairings, FRAO

_**FIC: Falling In and Crawling Out, Part 12/12 - 24/CM/NCIS, various pairings, FRAO**_  
Title:  Falling In and Crawling Out  
       Part 12 of 12  
Authors:  Aaryn/ & Andrea/  
Rating:  FRAO  
Fandoms:  24/CM/NCIS  
Disclaimer:  Anything you recognize?  Isn’t ours… We’re just playing here until the nice men with the jackets come to pick us up…  
Warnings:  Slash…femmeslash… violence, torture…if you don’t like it, don’t read it…  
A/N:  This was just too much fun to write… seriously.  I hope you’ll enjoy it as much as we did writing it.  
Thanks to our betas,   .  All remaining mistakes are ours…

Summary:  Chase meets Tony.  Tony and Chase hang out.  Jack and Gibbs are possessive bastards.  An old enemy comes back to haunt one of them.  And the BAU team is there for spectating and doling out helpful tidbits… ;)

**

Chloe didn’t look in the backpack. Instead she shut down her computer and began gathering the IT equipment that had accumulated on the bed and began to stow it. Her eyes didn’t meet anyone’s except Abby’s.

Abby didn’t approach her until everything had been gathered up. Jack and Chase had completely crashed in one of the two bedrooms of Gideon’s suite not bothering to go to their own room, both exhausted beyond belief. The dark-haired woman looked over at the closed door worriedly before turning back to her lover.

Throwing the bag into the corner, the older woman curled up on the bed hugging herself. She shivered with cold -- ridiculous in the warm sunlight of the room.

Abby moved quickly to her side, reaching out to put her arm around slender shoulders as she sat down next to her. “Let’s go to your room, okay?” she murmured softly.

“Yeah...” Chloe shook herself and stood. But when Abby reached for the bag Chase had given her, she stopped the younger woman. “Take my laptop. I’ll carry this.”

“I--” Abby turned for a moment to look at Chloe before nodded, staring at the bag for a moment before shaking off the growing uneasy feelings of fear she associated with it.

Seeing the uneasiness, Chloe reached out and adjusted several strands of black hair. “Don’t think about it, Abby. That’s how you live with it. That’s how you love them.”

Nodding, she wrapped an arm around the slim waist and pulled her lover out of the room. Pausing, she looked over at Gibbs and Gideon who were deep in conversation. Cocking her head at her boss and smiling slightly at Tony, she took the other woman down the hall.

Exhaustion and worry had run their course on CTU’s resident genius. Chloe dumped the bag and wrapped her arms around Abby’s soft, inviting form. The sharp scent of the younger woman’s unique perfume made her smile.

Abby pressed a soft kiss to her temple, nuzzling her long hair. “They’re fine, babe. They will be fine,” she murmured softly, settling comfortingly as she held the agent.

“I know,” Chloe admitted, her voice cracking slightly. “I know they will be. But it hurts watching one of them get torn to pieces again.” Turning her head she caught the other woman’s mouth in a soft kiss.

“Hmmm,” Abby sounded softly, opening her mouth under the older woman’s and groaning when she tasted the water, citrus and distinctive flavor that was Chloe.  
Painfully slow the brunette relaxed against the younger woman. She nuzzled the white neck and took reassurance from the steady heat and flow of energy Abby always seemed to put off.

Tugging the brunette’s hair out of her clip, Abby began to pet and stroke the smooth length of it, luxuriating the softness between her fingers.

Chloe tipped her head to the side to let her lover finger-comb her mane. “That feels wonderful.” Sighing happily she tugged Abby over to the bed and curled up next to her, arms around the slim waist.

Abby brought the older woman to rest against her, head on her stomach as she continued to stroke through that soft, thick hair. “Good. It’s so beautiful, Chloe,” she murmured softly. “Just like you.”

The goth’s skirt had ridden up her thigh and Chloe traced random designs over the soft skin. “I’m not that pretty. I’m just good at what I do.” Her lips curved. “Jack and Chase are the only ones who tell me I look beautiful. And frankly I think they might not be the best judges of that.”

Abby snorted, murmuring, “You’re beautiful, Chloe. Beautiful to anyone with eyes to actually see anything.” She paused before musing quietly, “Of course, the fact that you can do almost anything with computers makes you even sexier.” She shivered slightly at the lazy touches along her inner thigh.

“Why am I not surprised you have a geek kink?” Chloe tipped her head back and purred happily. Her fingers slid up further, running just under the edge of the black and red skirt.

“Hmm,” Abby sounded noncommittally as her leg fell to the side. “Dunno. Maybe s’cause you know me?” She smiled softly. “And that’s not the only one I have... sometime...” Her voice trailed off as she realized there might not be that many times after this conference.

Sliding her fingers up to feel Abby’s lack of panties, Chloe murmured, “Live for now, Abs. We’ll see each other again. But until then, just think about this.” She ran her thumb over her lover’s clit.

“Oh,” Abby breathed, legs trembling as she let them fall apart completely, leaving herself open to whatever her lover wanted, however she wanted it.

The older woman sat up, her hair brushing Abby’s legs as she carefully unwrapped the skirt and tossed it away. One finger ran up the suede boots that came up to just below the younger woman’s knees. “I like these.” Crawling up her hands quickly tugged off the t-shirt as well.

Blushing, Abby felt her pale skin turn pink all over as she murmured, “Wanna fuck me while I’m wearing my boots?”  She sat back, bending her knees and setting her feet on the bed so that she felt more exposed than ever, the pillows behind her arching her back and making her feel like she was on display as her flush deepened.

A flick of her head kept Chloe’s hair out of her face for the moment. Eyes narrowed in concentration she placed one hand where the delicate collarbones joined and began to move it down. It was going to be a long time before she saw Abby again she reminded herself sternly. The sight before her was burned into her memory.

A soft sigh expelled itself from her lungs as she arched into the soft touches, goose bumps breaking out across her body, her nipples hardening as she felt the shiver of cool air and a flash of heated arousal.

Both of Chloe’s hands slid down Abby’s hips and thighs to gently part her legs further. The older woman leaned forward, supporting herself on her forearms as she kissed the younger woman. Immediately her bra began to itch and her skin tingled in frustration.

“Need some help?” Abby asked softly, reaching up to pull at the older woman’s shirt and unsnapping the bra.

With a sigh of relief, Chloe murmured, “Thanks.” She kissed the sweat gathering on Abby’s shoulder.

“My pleasure,” the darker-haired woman sighed, reaching down to undo her lover’s pants. “Want your skin against mine...please.”

It took some more wiggling and twisting but soon the only item of clothing that remained on the bed was the boots Abby was wearing. Chloe couldn’t help but run her hands from hips to ankles, feeling how skin changed to cloth.

Shivering, Abby’s eyes dilated wide until the only thing that could be seen were the black of her irises as she asked shakily, “What do you want, Chloe? Anything you want.”

“Wrap your legs around my shoulders,” came the almost harsh order. However Chloe’s soft touches contradicted her tone as she settled between the parted legs. Her lips touched the inside of Abby’s knee as she used her mouth to work up from the top of the boot to the inner thigh.

Shuddering, leg muscles trembling constantly as the younger woman did as ordered, hands reaching up to grip at headboard. A whimper forced itself out of her throat as her hips involuntarily rocked in anticipation.

Her lips pursed as Chloe blew warm air over the dampness that was starting to seep from Abby’s body. With a tilt of her head she flicked out her tongue, tasting. The flavor made her smile and scoot closer, teasing the tip just outside where her lover wanted.

“Oh... God,” Abby gasped, her hips jerking as her breath came heavily, rapidly. “Chloe...please.”

Chloe trailed her fingers up and down the path she’d kissed up. Taking a breath she eased her tongue into the moist sleeve of flesh. Rolling it she did her best to mimic thrusting motions.

Moaning, Abby forced her hips still as she felt her body shiver almost violently at the breaching of her body. “God, that feels... fuck...” she hissed softly as the thrusting of the warm, wet tongue continued.

The tongue pulled back. More awkwardly, Chloe tried sucking delicately at Abby’s clit. Her hand that wasn’t petting moved up to push the tip of her thumb into the warm body.

“Oh,” came the sharp cry as Abby felt the heat build and shiver through her, trickling through her veins like heated lava.  Her nails scrabbled at the headboard as she struggled to find something to hold on.

Boots digging into her shoulders, Chloe’s attentions became more confident. She pressed her thumb farther as she began to suck rhythmically, applying a hint of teeth.

“Fuck,” Abby hissed, her hands finally taking hold of the headboard, knuckles going white as she tried to still her need to push into that amazing suction and touch, body taut with need and restraint. “P-please, Chloe.”

With the same precision she used to adjust chips on her motherboard, Chloe squeezed the fleshy nub between her teeth. Her thumb slipped all the way into the slick passage, twisting.

Screaming with the stimulation, Abby felt her body spasm as the sharp, jagged sensation dragged through her body, splaying her wide and bare and she heard herself call out hoarsely until her throat felt as if she’d swallowed glass and her body trembled continuously as her lover kept her actions moving, causing waves of sensation to flood her beyond her ability to comprehend it until the world was awash with sensation and color behind her blinded eyes.

A glossy coating on her lips, Chloe untangled herself from Abby’s legs and pulled the wrecked woman into her arms. Her fingers trailed through the dark hair. Biting her lip she felt her eyes start to sting. It wasn’t fair. She didn’t want to leave.

Abby nuzzled the soft skin of her neck as she murmured, “Love you, Chlo.” Shaking hands came around to stroke over smooth, pale skin as the younger woman tried to recover.

“I love you too, Abby,” the older woman replied softly. She pulled the pale body closer.

Nipping at Chloe’s pulse point, she murmured her appreciation as her fingertips ghosted over bare skin. “Beautiful.”

Chloe smiled at her. “You too.” She traced Abby’s jaw.

“Hmmm,” Abby sounded softly, cupping one perfectly shaped breast, raking nails lightly over the peaks, testing responses from her lover.

Shivering, the older woman arched up with a soft moan.

“Need something?” she asked teasingly, placing soft kisses along the slope of Chloe’s jaw.

“My turn to ask what you want,” Chloe replied softly, turning her body towards her lover. She hissed when the cool fingers pinched one nipple.

Eyebrow raised, Abby allowed her hand to lazily travel over the older woman’s torso and come to rest on her full hip, the softness and curves distracting her as she went along. “Anything you wish to give to me,” she sighed softly into Chloe’s ear, her tongue flicking out to trace the shell lightly.

Chloe cocked her head to the side. “I want to make you happy.” She moved down and unzipped the boots, tossing them to the side so they could fully tangle their bodies together.

“You do,” Abby breathed, rolling until she rested practically on top of the other woman before the hand on Chloe’s hip followed her pelvic bone teasingly. “Love this so much.”

The older woman shifted her legs apart, rubbing Abby’s back as she shivered.

“So smooth and warm... and wet,” Abby sighed as her fingers slid forward, two sliding in a once quickly followed by a third. “So wonderfully wet and open for me.”

Chloe’s leg went over Abby’s hip. “Oh God...” Her head fell back and a husky moan trickled out. “Abby...” The fingers seemed to pulse heat that spread through out her whole body.

Lightly dragging her thumb along her lover’s clit, Abby’s fingers began to thrust as she smiled softly at her lover before leaning down to lick a light line along the curve of the prominent collarbone.

Hooking her calf around the other woman’s thigh, Chloe gripped the sheets with one hand and used the other to tangle in Abby’s hair. Her pelvis thrust forward to meet her lover’s fingers as she fucked herself on the slim digits.

“Yeah,” Abby murmured hotly in her ear. “So fucking beautiful like this...squirming on my fingers, getting wetter and needier every time I do this...” Abby’s thumb made a harsh circle, pressing almost roughly against Chloe’s clit as one of her fingers curved to try and find her sweet spot.

Chloe yanked her handful of hair gently. “Be nice,” she gasped, twisting her hips to help. “It’s...Oh fuck!” She shuddered hard, knuckles turning white as she buried her face in Abby’s neck.

Chuckling satisfactorily, feeling the heat inside her climb again as well, Abby asked, “You were saying?”

“I take it back,” Chloe replied breathlessly. She kissed Abby’s throat. “That was wonderful.” Her arm snaked around to pull Abby flush against her.

“Was?” Abby murmured cheekily as she continued to stroke, loving the reactions. “Who said I was done?”

Chloe trembled and moaned softly. It took more effort than it should have but she moved her free hand down to stroke between the other woman’s legs as well. “Fair’s fair.”

Shuddering, Abby’s sharp intake of air left her body shakily as she tried to wide her legs, forehead resting against her lover’s forehead, watching those eyes blown wide with lust.

Face sticky with sweat and breathless, Chloe whispered, “Together?” Her fingers slipped into the warmth of Abby’s once more.

Nodding, Abby pushed and stroked and watched so that she could follow the other woman over the edge.  Their lips touched gently as they peaked. Chloe held Abby tightly, like she was afraid the younger woman would disappear.

Harsh breathing was all she could hear even as she felt her lips form the words. “Love you so much, Chloe. I’m here. I’m here.”

In the warmth of the room, which Chloe kept turned comfortably up so they could lounge in whatever they wanted; it was easy to drift off without even having to reach for the scratchy sheets.

Humming softly to herself, Abby settled heavily against her lover and allowed herself to drift before falling into the waiting sleep.

**

Gideon hesitated to wake the two men lying under the thin sheets. But he didn’t have a choice unless he wished to bring the rather formidable blonde woman who insisted on speaking to Jack Bauer immediately. He stood back and called, “Jack...Jack, it’s Jason. There’s a Karen Hayes here to speak to you.”

Jack’s eyes shot open, hoping that Jason hadn’t yet disturbed his lover. Glaring over his shoulder, the older agent slowly disentangled himself from Chase, murmuring soft assurances in his ear when the younger man became restless.

The profiler blinked when he saw the gruesome scars on the older agent’s body. He didn’t comment, but lowered his voice, “She’s in the main room. When you’re ready. Would you like me to have someone sit with Chase?”

“Are Chloe or Abby around?” Jack asked softly as he tugged on his jeans and pulled on a t-shirt before turning blue eyes to meet brown.

“They wanted some privacy earlier,” Jason replied, gesturing him through the door. “Chloe was agitated by the events. I can have Spence rouse them if you’d like.”

“No, s’ok,” Jack said softly, looking over at his slumbering partner. “I-- He’ll be fine. And I won’t be spending that much time with Karen.”

The FBI agent nodded. “Would you protest me sitting with him? If he wakes up I’d rather he not be alone.” He nodded over to the chair with a book on it.

Nodding stiffly, Jack smiled slightly at the profiler. “Just don’t... touch him. I’m not sure how he’d respond right now.”

With a wry smile Jason replied, “I like living, Agent Bauer.” As quietly as possible he settled into the chair and picked up his book, the Illiad.

Jack smirked before heading out to find out what Karen wanted. Running his hand through his hair, he stepped barefoot into the main room. “Karen.”

“Jack,” she turned from talking to Hotchner. “Thank God.” Stepping forward she didn’t touch him but she ran her eyes over him in silent assessment. “Bill wants you three home as soon as possible. Something about his problem child being picky about doctors. I didn’t know which one of you he meant.” Her tone was dry and firm as she spoke. “Also, do we have confirmation of success?”

Looking around for the bag, Jack almost panicked before he realized Chloe must have it. A cold smile on his face, he told her flatly, “Brought Bill his head.”

Karen didn’t even blink. “I’m sure he’ll appreciate the gesture. You have twenty minutes to pack and say good-bye.” Before he could snap she held up her hand, “I’m well aware Chase is tired. He can sleep on the plane. There’s a fully stocked field aid kit on board. It’ll be better than what you brought with you.”

Jack stared at her for a moment before saying, “Bill can wait another couple of hours, Karen. I’m not pulling Chloe out quite that fast.” He glared at her and waited for her objection.

Raising an eyebrow the older woman waited for an explanation. It was no secret when Bill wanted something down he sent his wife. “How long? I’ll need to inform the pilot. And Secretary Heller wants to speak with you as soon as we get back. I’ve had Morris dealing with him. Bill seemed to think you would appreciate that.”

Jack snorted his amusement at that before telling the woman softly, “Chloe’s got a goodbye to make that I won’t rush, Karen. Two hours.”

“Ah,” the older woman said softly. “Since said good-bye isn’t dead, I’m assuming Morris and Milo will be highly disappointed when she returns...” She shook her head and lifted a folder from the table. “These are the dailies from the past few months. Sheri was able to track Salazar’s re-emergence. I thought you might want to see this.”

Nodding his thanks, Jack took the file, flipping through to speed-read most of the contents. “Fucking hell,” he sighed heavily, wishing that they’d caught this earlier.

Karen sighed. “Believe me; everyone said basically the same thing. We can’t figure out how we missed it. And it’s more than just CTU. Homeland, DoD, DEA, FBI, CIA, even NSA all missed it too.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Jack muttered curses under his breath, glancing anxiously at the doorway where Gideon was watching over Chase.

Following his line of sight, Karen asked softly, “May I see him?” She had her own fears about what had happened to the ‘kid’ of CTU. However she didn’t want to step on Jack’s toes either while reassuring herself.

Shaking his head, he looked back at her, “Let him sleep for now, okay, Karen? You’ll see... soon enough.”

“Understood, Jack,” she nodded. “If you’ll excuse me...Agent Hotchner, could you give me the numbers of those profilers interested in assisting Homeland Security searches?”

Jack watched her go back to work as he sighed and resigned himself to go and interrupt Chloe and Abby. Not something he wanted to do...but necessary.

**

For three people with two bags of equipment each plus an extra backpack, they packed quickly. Despite Jack’s protest, both he and Chase were carrying three bags each. Chloe had her laptop case and Karen took the bookbag with a look of distaste. The brunette clutched Abby’s hand as they walked towards the lobby.

The younger woman had a sad, determined look in her eye as they all reached the car taking them to the airport. Reaching up, she ran her hair through Chloe’s mussed hair, sighing softly as she leaned in to press a soft kiss to her mouth.

Chloe pulled her close, hanging onto the contact for as long as she could. Finally Jack left Chase to stow the bags in the trunk and came over. “Come on, Chlo,” he sighed, laying his hand on her shoulder. “Bye, Abby.”

“Be seeing you,” Abby murmured in Chloe’s ear before pulling back, allowing Jack to pull her away.

The older woman didn’t say anything, just squeezed her hand tightly and got into the car. She sat next to Chase and let him lay his head on her shoulder. That was all Abby saw before Jack got in the car and shut the door. All the windows were mirrored glass.

Sighing heavily, Abby turned back around and headed back into the hotel, her heart heavy. Time to pack her own suitcase. They’d be heading home soon. As she headed to the elevators, she contemplated when her next vacation would be...since she already knew where.

The End.... ;)  



End file.
